


Youth

by sharkyclarky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Love Story, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 83,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkyclarky/pseuds/sharkyclarky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well if you're in love, then you are the lucky one" she said, placing a hand over where his were clasped atop the bar. He looked up at their contact, his blue eyes meeting hers "'Cause most of us are bitter over someone"<br/>Based off the song Youth by Daughter. A story of marriage, family and moving away from the past.<br/>Slightly out of character for some moments.<br/>also posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Start

_"Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._  
_From the perfect start to the finish line."_

_Daughter, Youth_

* * *

Whenever somebody asked about Hermione Granger, the answers were often the same, she was the brightest witch of her age, she was part of the golden trio, she was a war hero. But whenever someone asked the Weasley's, their response was different.

'She is a part of our family' one would say, 'She's as good as one of my own' would say another, 'She is the love of my life' said another, but the point still stood, Hermione Granger was as much a part of the Weasley family as their own children were and that would never change, at least they hoped it wouldn't.

May 2nd 1998 marked a significant day for many reasons. Some saw it as the day Lord Voldemort was finally vanquished, the day that the boy who lived triumphed. But the Weasley's saw it as the day their already significantly large family became even larger. That was the day that Hermione Granger finally admitted her feelings to the youngest Weasley son, Ronald Weasley, in the room of requirement, sealing the confession with a kiss, one that was long awaited by many, envied by one.

One year later, the 6th of June 1999 marked the day that Hermione Granger finally became Hermione Weasley.

It was a sunny day, birds tweeting in the trees, butterflies flittering from flower to vividly coloured flower around the strange, jenga towered house that was The Burrow. The sun blazed down on the garden around The Burrow, a large, white marquee, open on all sides took up the majority of the flower covered grass. Beautiful red carpets led from the house to the marquee, dozens and dozens of guests milling around, some talking, some sitting, but whatever they were going, their eyes were cast towards the centre point of the tent.

This was where the couple danced alone. The man, a tall and gangly fellow with fiery red hair, blue eyes and freckles wore a tidy black suit, a blue waist coat beneath the black jacket, a blue bow tie already undone hanging around his throat, a white rose bud peeping from his breast pocket.

In his arms was a beautiful young woman, the same age as he was, no older than nineteen. Her usually crazed brown hair was tamed into a delicate up-do, white ribbon weaving through the masterpiece, small curls escaping the binds and twirling around her soft, pale face. Her dark eyes were shining with adoration as she stared at the man who held her, the soft, wispy skirts of her white dress fanning out around her ankles as he spun her with what she knew was practised skill, Ron, after all, was no dancer. A ring glinted beautifully on her finger, a ribbon of white silk wrapped around her left forearm, covering the horrific slashes of war she bore on her skin.

Her pale face was young and baron of any makeup, keeping her looking youthful despite the weight she carried in her eyes. They were happy, and that was all that mattered, and very soon their happiness would only grow, for Hermione had a wedding present for her husband, one he was never to forget.

Before long, others began to join the mix. A tall, skinny, balding man wearing patched up dress robes strolled onto the floor, a short, podgy woman wearing an alarming yellow dress on his arm. Next was a beautiful blonde woman, who held the hand of a handsome man with his Weasley red hair in a short ponytail, they were a couple who had married the year before and were still going strong. The floor was soon filled with red headed men and women, some danced with relatives, others with lovers.

Charlie Weasley, who was wearing nothing more than an un-tucked white shirt with a loose red tie and suit trousers, stood to the side of the marquee, swaying slightly to the rhythm with a little boy perched on his hip. The boy wore a tiny black suit that only managed to accentuate his turquoise blue hair as he smiled, poking the burns on Charlie's neck. Edward (or Teddy) had been the son of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, two amazing, brave hero's to have fallen in the battle of Hogwarts, leaving behind their only son. Teddy had the been adopted by Harry Potter, his Godfather, much like how Harry's own Godfather would have adopted him had the time arose.

Hermione soon spied her best friends sitting to one side of the dance floor, neither of them intending to dance just yet. They were sat cosily at a table near the centre of the room, a scruffily black haired man the same age as Hermione and a sleek, fiery red haired girl of seventeen, both of which were currently smiling sweetly, their heads bowed over the bundle in Ginny's arms.

Harry Potter was usually a reckless boy, especially during his school years, he very often dove into situations without thinking them over very much, and this was a prime example. Although a silver ring glinted on Ginny's hand, it didn't mean Harry was now responsible. On the contrary, James Sirius Potter had been born only four months prior to this very event, a beautiful accident that none of the Weasley's would ever forget.

The sun continued to blaze, the party alive with the hustle and bustle of people, but just like everything else, it soon had to end. The beautiful day soon fell to dusk, which was quickly followed by darkness as the fairy lights surrounding the gardens blared to life. And with that moment, a new era began, the Granger-Weasley marriage was to be the beginning of many, the Weasley family was growing more and more every day, little James Potter and the little boy or girl that was still waiting to be born was proof of that. So as the party dimmed and the dawn of a new day began, the Weasley's knew that they had finally found peace at last

* * *

January 29th 2000, another day to add to the Weasley's calendar, for this was the day another life was brought into the world.

It had started out a day like any others had been. Harry and Ron had left early to go to work with their father, Arthur, at the ministry, the two of them having joined training for the Aurors. This left the women at home. Ginny had stayed in bed past noon, the way she often did getting up only to see to her beautiful baby boy, James, who was soon coming up to his first birthday and her eldest son, Teddy. Hermione was still a morning bird, the way she'd always been.

She'd awake at half past six in the morning and venture downstairs (an action that was becoming increasingly difficult in her current state) and she'd join Mrs Weasley in the kitchen to help make breakfast for all three five of them.

Today the three women had eaten breakfast and receded into the living room by the fire where Ginny was sitting, James crawling gleefully along the floor and Teddy changing his hair colour every time he sneezed. He had developed a slight cold. Hermione arrived with her back bent as she tried to walk comfortably with her overly large stomach, and sat next to Ginny on the sofa, it was then that they had been greeted by quite a shock.

Not two minutes after she'd sat down, Hermione had turned very red in the face. Molly of course noticed immediately, grabbing hold of Hermione's hand, asking over and over again if she was alright.

"It's coming" Hermione replied, her face screwing up slightly at the pain "Oh, Merlin! It's coming" she said.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's!" Ginny said, jumping to her feet and running straight up the stairs, no doubt going for Hermione's perfectly organised hospital bag, they had, after all, been planning for this day for the past two weeks when the baby was due to arrive.

Ginny arrived back downstairs a few seconds later, her ponytail in disarray as she grabbed five coats from the porch, wrapping one around herself and one around James before helping Hermione into hers, watching as the older witch's face screwed up once more in pain.

"Ginny, I'll take her ahead; you follow with the bag and the boys." Her mother said, already heading a panting Hermione towards the fireplace. Ginny nodded, slipping her arms through the straps and wrapping Teddy in his orange coat before picking up her little boy from the floor, balancing him on her hip. James looked up at her with his curious brown eyes, his thumb in his mouth.

Mrs Weasley stepped into the fireplace, her hand gripping Hermione's so tight the knuckles were turning white as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, her straight forward, all-business like tone in her voice "Send a patronus to Ron and harry!" she said before throwing the powder into the flames shouting 'ST Mungos!' as the emerald flames erupted around the two women, swallowing them up.

Ginny reached into her pocket, pulling out her wand before swishing it through the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said, relaying the message to the white horse that then galloped out of the window, James giggling furiously as it went, his chubby hands reaching and grabbing for the patronus as it disappeared.

"Come on, Teddy" Ginny said, holding her spare hand out for the little boy who was currently sporting hair the same orange as his coat. He stood up slowly, using his hands for leverage, before plodding over to Ginny, grabbing her free hand in his strangely sticky hands. "Time to go" And with that, she walked into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder. "Close your eyes, Teddy, like we practised" she said and Teddy obeyed. "St Mungo's" she shouted, throwing the powder into the grate, disappearing in a swirling vortex of emerald fire and soot.

She arrived at St Mungo's still clutching both of the little boys and covered in soot. Doing her best not to over balance, she stepped out of the grate into the pristine fireplace room of the hospital. She followed the signs to where Hermione must have been taken and was relieved to see Harry waiting for her there, his body slumped in the waiting room chairs.

'Hawwy!" Teddy shouted, letting go of Ginny's hand and bounding clumsily towards the boy who lived. Harry stood immediately, walking to meet Teddy half way.

"Hey there, Teddy!" He said, grabbing Teddy and hoisting onto his hip, the same way Ginny held James. "You're all covered in soot" Harry said, laughing as he ruffled Teddy's now black hair. Teddy sneezed, his hair turning bubblegum pink, the one colour that pained Ginny to see. Bubblegum pink was the colour Tonk's hair always was, it was what set her apart; to see her son wearing the same colour was heart breaking.

Clearly Harry felt the same since he looked over at Ginny sadly before giving her a welcoming smile.

"They're in room seven, Ron just went in" Harry said, pointing with a free hand to a white hallway with doors on either side. "You can leave the boys with me" he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek. "Arthur and the others will be here soon" he said with a smile, his black hair falling slightly into his green eyes.

"Thank you" Ginny said hurriedly, giving harry a quick kiss. She handed James over so Harry held one boy in each arm, Teddy was quite distractedly tracing his finger along the length of Harry's scar. Harry smiled back at her, remembering all too clearly how crazed Hermione had been when Ginny had gone into labour; it was quite a funny image actually.

Ginny hurried off, disappearing behind one of the white doors, the number seven printed on the front.

Three hours and several fractured fingers later, Ginny emerged from the room. Her hair tied back in a long ponytail, her face slightly flushed as she greeted the group of red-heads and their partners, a wide smile on her face.

"You can come and see her now, she's had a baby girl" she said, beckoning forward to the others. Harry dashed through first, followed by Fleur who held James in her arms as Bill followed with Teddy (the two of them were soon going to be having a baby of their own). Next followed Mr Weasley who wore an excited smile and Percy, who looked as neat and serious as ever. The last through were the twins, one looking slightly more anxious than the other, as they edged towards the door, pushing through to reveal the scene beyond.

Inside, Hermione lay on the hospital bed propped up by three pillows, Ron stood by her side, a protective hand on her shoulder. Hermione's hair had fallen from its bun, straggling curls clinging to her red face and neck with sweat, but she was smiling. A medi-witch stood at the far side of the room, writing things down on a clipboard, but she went completely unnoticed as every Weasley gazed longing at the small, white bundle in Hermione's arms.

" 'Ermione" Fleur said, having passed James back to his mother, Her English had improved but her accent would never change, she was too proud to lose her heritage. "She eez beautiful" she said, smiling wondrously at the small bundle in the younger witches arm as she absently rubbed circles on her own baby bump. "What a wonderful leetle girl" she said.

"Thank you, Fleur" Ron said, clearly seeing Hermione was far too tired to respond.

"Has she got a name yet 'Mione" Bill said, trying very hard to restrain a struggling Teddy who was working very hard to clamber onto Hermione's lap. Finally Bill gave up, letting the little boy manoeuvre his way across Hermione's legs until Ron finally picked him up, holding him so he could look at the new born baby.

"Teddy" Ron said, his eyes slightly red, his hand bandaged as he gazed at the baby girl "Everyone else. This is Rose" there was a chorus of 'ooo's' and 'awww's' from the room filled with people, and Hermione could see only one person with dry eyes, even Percy had shed a tear over the baby girl.

"Rose Jean Wesaley" Ron echoed "After Hermione's mum" there were nods of affirmation as they all looked longingly at the baby girl.

"Mrs Weasley" Hermione said, looking up at the portly woman with the greying, red hair who stood by her side, mopping her tears with a once-white handkerchief. "Would you like to?" Hermione said, holding the baby slightly towards the mother of this rather large family.

Molly Weasley bounced forwards excitedly, thrilled as she gently took the tiny bundle of blankets from Hermione's arms. Suddenly everyone crowded Mrs Weasley, each of them desperate for a glimpse of the baby girl she held so close to her.

Without warning, Rose's eye's opened; blinking in the sunlight of the hospital room and gazing up at Mrs Weasley's crying face. She smiled with happiness as she saw the bright, sapphire blue of Ron's eyes looking back at her.

"Ron" George said, a slight laugh in his voice "the poor things got your eyes" everyone joined in the laugh, Ron being far too overjoyed by the perfect little girl to even take offence.

"But I bet she's got her mothers brains" he said, kissing Hermione lightly on the forehead, making her smile as she shut her eyes.

"Give us a go" Fred said, gaining a maternal smile from his mother and a shocked glance from both his twin and his sister. He hadn't said a word as he entered the room and truth be told, he hadn't wanted to come in the first place, George had needed to talk him into it. Molly nodded passing the bundle over to Fred who held her like she was the most precious thing in the world, an air of love and caution to all his movements.

He smiled down at the baby, her Weasley blue eyes gazing back at him, wide and curious as she looked up at the different faces. Fred looked down at her, how her tiny face was so like Hermione's already, her eyes just like Ron's, and despite how much it pained him to see Hermione with someone else, he couldn't help but thank his prat of a little brother for bringing this stunning baby girl into the world.

"You're going to be great" he said, smiling down at her as tears slipped through his eyes, some of happiness, some from something else. "Rose Weasley" And Hermione closed her tired brown eyes, resting her head back against the pillows, feeling Ron plant another kiss on her forehead, all the while knowing that Fred was right.

* * *

Looking after a baby proved to be hard work. After the week that Mrs Weasley insisted Hermione and Rose stay at the burrow, just while her body adjusted to the changes, Hermione and Ron finally moved into their new house.

It was a small, quiet cottage in the country, with white walls and wooden window boxes, with a picket fence and a tree in the front garden. It was Hermione's dream home. The bottom floor consisted of a kitchen, living room and a small dinning room that led out into the small, yet beautiful back garden. The top floor contained three bedrooms and a bathroom, one room for Ron and Hermione, a nursery for little Rose, and a spare room, should any of the Weasley's come to stay.

Almost a year later and everything was perfect. Hermione would spend her day's looking after Rose - who would very soon be turning one - not quite ready to return to work, and with Ron's income it wasn't necessary. He and Harry had both been accepted as Aurors and were earning a fair pay each, enough to keep their little family going at least.

Molly would sometimes pop round, offering Hermione cooking advice and helping her care for Rose, a beautiful little girl who was quickly developing a mass of red hair atop her small head. Ginny came round often too, bringing little James and Teddy with her to visit their little cousin sometimes Fleur would join them, bringing her own daughter with her.

At night, after she been fed and bathed, Rose would be put down into her cradle, the blankets covering her tiny body as Hermione read to her from a very old, much frayed book of fairytales; stories Rose would learn to love once she was old enough to understand them.

Every Sunday, Ron and Hermione would take Rose to The Burrow for Molly's weekly lunch outside in the garden. Ginny and Harry would bring their boys, Teddy who had just turned three, James who was two and Ginny who was currently pregnant with yet another boy. Bill and Fleur would bring along their daughter who had been born three months after Rose, a beautiful baby girl with soft, silvery blonde hair and big blue eyes.

It wasn't until after Rose's first birthday that the arguing started.

Ron would return home later than usual, so swamped with work from the amount of deatheaters still lose in the world. He'd trudge through the house, demanding something or just being rude to Hermione, who'd then scold him for his tone and constantly remind him that Rose was sleeping upstairs. The arguments started small, Ron complaining about how Hermione ran the house, about how she should have food on the table for him when he returned home, an argument Hermione often countered with 'That's if you ever were home'. That was when Ron would start on about how Hermione didn't even have a paying job, how she just stayed at home, spending day after day reading or doing other mindless nonsense.

After a few hours of shouting and swearing, Ron would finally lose it. He'd storm out of the house, slamming doors and punching walls in his wake, apparating the second he'd reached the front door.

Hermione tried not to indulge herself in it, saying that every marriage had its rough patches, it was only natural. It was only after an exceedingly bad argument, where by Ron had called her the most rude names of all that Hermione finally told someone of her difficulties.

Ginny arrived the next day on her own, she comforted Hermione as best she could, telling her that it was the stress of work, that Harry had also been over tired.

"But does Harry call you these things" Hermione would say with teary eyes, a question Ginny felt too guilty to answer, because Harry would never call her such things, he loved her too much. Soon it reached the point that others of the Weasley's were stopping by when Ron was out, making sure Hermione was okay, that she was coping with the baby and the arguments, the most common of these visitors was Fred.

He was kinder than Hermione had ever realised, more than just a prankster. He was considerate and compassionate far beyond what Hermione would give him credit for. He would stop by just after Ron left for work, sometimes he'd make her breakfast, just to make sure she was eating how she should, he'd see to Rose when she cried, sometimes taking her out into the garden and playing games with her in the grass while Hermione got the sleep she deserved. Fred Weasley was her guardian angel.

It happened slowly, over the course of months, during which time Ron had taken to drinking, returning during the early hours of the morning shouting and swearing, sometimes he woke Rose, sometimes it was only Hermione that heard his war upon the house and anything that happened to look at him the wrong way. It was around this time that Hermione needed Fred the most, when she'd send him a patronus late at night, only for him to apparate outside her door half an hour later. He'd comfort her until she was all cried out, telling her how wonderful she truly was, and how foolish Ron was if he couldn't see her brilliance. It was around this time that Hermione realised her life wasn't supposed to go this way. It was around this time that Hermione realised she was married to the wrong Weasley.

Perhaps it was her imagination, perhaps she was going mad from the stress of her marriage and the lack of sleep, but she was sure that the way Fred Weasley looked at her was the same way Ron should look at her, the way he never seemed to have looked at her.

After that, everything fell into place and made sense in her mind. She loved someone else, how could she stay in a marriage with a man when she was in love with his older brother, a brother who was possibly in love with her.

So one night, while Ron was no doubt out drinking, Hermione sat at the in the vanity table in their shared bedroom where she'd been sleeping alone, and wrapped in her dressing gown, by the light of her wand, she wrote a letter.

It started simple, just a simple greeting, idle chit chat in her mind, then it deepened. She wrote about the way her marriage had faltered, the flame flickering before it was almost dead, about how Ron wasn't right for her, how the way he treated her made her anger flare as her stomach plummeted. She wrote about Rose, of how Hermione could raise her baby girl in this environment, with her husband yelling all manners of abuse before slamming the door, disappearing for yet another night. The letter ended with a question, a simple question, one she needed desperately to be answered before any action was taken.

_Do you feel the way I do?_

She sat back, content with her work, signing the letter before folding it up, ready for it to be sent. It was then she heard the front door click shut. Frantic, and horrified at her own foolishness, Hermione stashed the letter in the bottom drawer of her vanity table, slamming it shut before making her self look as casual and ordinary as she could.

A few moments later, the door of her bedroom opened, and standing beyond the threshold was Ron. His face was tired and guilty, one arm held behind his back. His ginger hair was scruffy from his fingers running through it, his eyes exhausted and remorseful.

"Hermione" he said, looking at her with his sad blue eyes. "Do you remember when we were travelling, hunting the Horcruxes, and I tried to find you." Hermione nodded, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "How I sat on that hill in the snow all day, waiting for just a glimpse of you?" She nodded again "I've kinda noticed that, well recently I've been, I've been a prat, a bloody stupid prat" Hermione nodded once again. "A bloody, stupid prat that doesn't deserve a wife like you."

"Ron-" she began, only for him to cut her off.

"No, Hermione" he said defiantly, making her eyebrow raise curiously "I don't want you making excuses for me. I've loved you for what I can only imagine to be ten years, ever since I lost you to that bloody great snake" She couldn't help but smile at the way he was speaking. It had been so long since she'd seen this Ron, the Ron that she'd fallen in love with. "I didn't know it then, but I did know that I couldn't ever lose you again. I've made mistakes, Hermione, I know I have, but I cant lose you, I've loved you since I was twelve years old, and I'll love you until I'm a hundred and twelve!" he exclaimed boldly, but then he shied away slightly, looking towards the floor as he removed his hands from behind his back, holding out a large bouquet of flowers towards Hermione. They were pink and white roses, the flowers she'd had for her wedding. "That's if you'll let me"

"Oh, Ronald" she said, throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him just enough time to drop the flowers on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Of course I will, I love you too!" And she did, of course she loved him. Ron was her husband, and she would love him until she died, how she could possibly think otherwise, it was insanity, a moment of madness on her part.

Their embrace was broken by the shrill cries of an infant, making Hermione jump back, ready to see to the one year old girl.

"I'll get her" Ron said, a new found happiness glittering in his eyes as he held her by the shoulders, stopping her from moving. "You get good nights sleep, you deserve it" he said, kissing her quickly before he disappeared out of the room with a flutter of un-kept ginger hair.

Filled with a new found hope that her marriage was saved and that she loved Ron, her husband, more than she could possibly love any one else, she climbed into the bed, waiting patiently for her husband to return, the letter in the drawer, completely forgotten, and everything became perfect once again.

But perfection could only last for so long.

A month later, in late March, Hermione returned home after going out for lunch with Ginny, it was a simple lunch at a café in Diagon alley, Molly had looked after the children with Fleur and Mr Weasley. It was late afternoon, the sky slowly beginning to pink with the on coming sunset. When Hermione opened her door she called out for Ron, knowing he finished work early today.

"Ron!" she shouted "Ron, I'm back" she didn't receive a reply. "Ginny's brining Rose by later, so I thought we could have dinner" she said hopefully, listening intently for a reply. Assuming he hadn't heard her, she checked the house. The kitchen was empty, as was the dinning room, so she preceded upstairs. All the lights were off in the house, making it hard to climb the stairs without tripping on the top landing.

Once she reached the upstairs hallway, she saw a slither of light peeping from beneath the bedroom door. Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked towards it, assuming Ron had merely fallen asleep, the way he did on the couch sometimes. Smiling to herself and the ways of her husband, Hermione opened the door.

He was sat at the foot of their bed, opposite the fireplace, his shoulders hunched and his back to her.

"Sorry I'm late back" She said lightly, pulling out her earrings "Me and Gin just lost track of time, I guess" she said, dropping them on the bedside table. "And then we ran into Padma and Parvarti, and you _know_ what those two are like" she said rolling her eyes as she slipped off her shoes "It's a wonder how its been all these years and they still haven't changed" she continued, not noticing how he didn't respond as she placed her black converse back into the wardrobe, leaving her in socks. "And then we stopped by Flourish and Blotts" she said, as she unzipped her coat "And you know what I'm like once I'm in there" She pulled it off her shoulders, eyeing the back of Ron's head sceptically as she moved towards the vanity table, Ron was never quiet "You're being awfully quiet, Ron" she said, hanging the coat over the chair, then freezing. The top drawer of the vanity was open, and the letter she'd never sent, the one she hadn't even thought about since she'd written it was gone.

"It's true then" Ron said bitterly, still not looking at her. Figuring it was better to play dumb, Hermione silently shut the drawer, turning to Ron with a confused look.

"What's true?" she asked, hoping the crack in her voice didn't show.

"You know what!" he spat, standing up so quickly that Hermione started. He turned just as fast, the parchment gripped in his fist. "I decide to try and organise a nice night for us and decide to crack out some candles. So I thought I'd look through some drawers, she wont mind, I thought, but then I found it. What in the bloody hell is this!" he shouted, shaking his hand before her, the letter clutched in his fist.

"I-I don't know" Hermione said, her stomach plummeting as Ron's face darkened.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione!" he said "There's someone else, isn't there? Just like when we were hunting, you and Harry getting it on while I just spoilt your fun. Who knew what the two of you got up to when I left, you were probably thrilled to see the back of me!" he shouted again, Hermione's face was anguished.

"No - Ron - No, that's not true!" she shouted back, tears welling in her eyes.

"Is it Harry? Is that who the other guy is?"

"There is no other guy" Hermione said, trying desperately to keep her voice even, trying to instil some calm into this mayhem.

"Bullshit!" he spat "I've read the letter. 'Ron doesn't understand. He doesn't know how hard this is. He's not even trying, he's not the one for me' Is this ringing any bells?" he was shouting in her face now, his face and neck bright red with the rage that was filling him "Come on, Hermione. I know you wrote that letter. It's your fucking handwriting!"

"Yes I wrote it" she said, tears slipping from her eyes silently as she looked away from him. "But there isn't someone else, Ron, not anymore, I swear!" she pleaded, watching as his face screwed up, a tell tale sign he was about to explode.

"Not anymore?" he said angrily "Not. Anymore!" he was shouting again now, his anger reaching breaking point. "You always chose somebody else over me. First it was Krum, the Cormac. Even Harry fucking Potter, my best friend and now this other bloke" he said, throwing his arms in the air. "Did you enjoy it, Hermione? Was he good, Hermione?" he sneered, getting close to her face so she was backed against the door. She desperately wished she hadn't shut it now "Was he all that you expected? Was he better than me!"

"Stop it!" she shouted, shoving hard against his chest, making him stumble back a few feet. His face was shocked, but an angry sort of shocked, he looked almost horrified. "Now, I told you" she said, pointing at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "I told you that I loved you, and I do" Ron scoffed "And the mere idea, that you think I would cheat on you" she said, looking appalled.

"Don't turn this on me you slut! I've got fucking proof you have" He shouted at her, all shock gone form his face. "This is you who's done this, you and your stupid, whorish ways! Well you know what, Hermione" he said, grinding the words through his teeth. "I'm done, I am fucking done with you and with this house and with that fucking, little brat!"

"She is your daughter!" Hermione half screamed, horrified that Ron could say such a horrible thing.

"How do I know that?" he spat at her, and she froze. She hadn't imagined it, not only was Ron accusing her of cheating, but also about lying to him about his own daughter. "She could be the child of Draco Bloody Malfoy, and I wouldn't be any the wiser!"

"How dare you! Insult me by all means, accuse me of adultery, but if you ever, and repeat, ever, accuse me of lying to you about our daughter, then you are a far more despicable man than I ever thought possible of you, Ronald Weasley!" she shouted, breathing heavily, tears were no longer falling from her eyes as she glared at the man in front of her.

Ron's jaw was clenched, his face redder than Hermione had ever seen it.

"She is not my fucking child!" He shouted "you probably only married me to cover for the fact you were some stupid slut who got herself pregnant from someone who wasn't her boyfriend!" he shouted at her and she froze. "It's over. I'm sick of this, all of it. You and your obsessive needs, how you want to know where I am every minute, how you want us to be the 'perfect' family and I'm so done with your fucking cat!" he said, pointing to where Crookshanks was curled up on the pillow. "You're a slut, Hermione" he spat at her "A slut and a whore, and I want you out of this fucking house and you can take your bloody bastard child with you!" he shouted, his voice reaching it's crescendo. He paused for a second, breathing heavily as he looked at Hermione.

Her face was flushed, new tears falling down her cheeks as she cried silently.

"Ron, please" she said, reaching towards him, hoping it was a spur of the moment thing. Once her hand got within three inches of him, he backed away like her touch would burn him.

"You and the brat" he said bitterly. "Gone" and with that, he apparated, and Hermione didn't see him again.

* * *

She didn't waste any time, she apparated immediately, stumbling slightly as she appeared outside the boundaries of the burrow.

She could see a few specks of red in the garden still, their hair illuminated by the fireflies, and she could see Mrs Weasley in the kitchen, everyone seemed happy and blissfully ignorant. This answered her first question, Ron wasn't here.

She ran to the house, trying so hard to stop her sobs, but they choked out of her throat as she gasped in the cool evening air. Despite the fact she kept stumbling, and despite the fact she could hear people calling her name. Just as she reached the door, she felt two strong arms pull her backwards slightly and she felt herself come face to face with the second to last person she wanted to see.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" Fred asked a hand on each of her shoulders. By now Mrs Weasley had heard the commotion and opened the back door, clearly confused as to why Hermione was on her doorstep at this hour and not at home with her husband and beautiful daughter. "Hermione?"

"It's over" she hiccoughed, her eye's stinging from the onslaught of tears, her sobs echoing through the silence. "He's left me" every one seemed to understand. Fred dropped his hands to his sides, his fists clenching at his sides, his whole body shaking with what George knew to be a building rage. He grabbed Fred's shoulders and hauled him away before anyone else noticed while Mrs Weasley wrapped Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione, dear" she said, as the younger witch wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law "What happened?"

"He said I'd cheated on him, that there was another man, that Rose wasn't his daughter, but it's not true, Mrs Weasley" she sobbed loudly. "It's not true; I'd never do that, never!"

"I know, dear, I know" she said, clearly as angry with her son as the twins were in this moment. "What else did he say" she said, leading Hermione to sit down at the kitchen table where Mr Weasley was currently sat with a cup of tea.

"That I was a whore and that it was over, and that I had to take Rose and leave. But I can't leave, Mrs Weasley, I can't. I've got nowhere to go" she sobbed harder than before, cupping her hand over her mouth to stop to horrendous noise.

"You can stay with us" Said a voice from the doorway. Hermione turned and saw George, clearly having taken Fred somewhere to calm down. "You and Rose can stay with us until you find your own place." He said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you, George." She said, wiping her nose on her sleeve "That's very kind but I couldn't, I couldn't do it to you and Fred" she said, trying not to flinch when she said his name. It wasn't Fred's fault; it was hers, all her fault, and it always would be.

"Nonsense" he said, dismissing her with his hand "We've got plenty of room, plus we love that little girl to bits" he said with a smile, making Hermione return it with a sniffled one of her own.

"My little boy!" Mrs Weasley suddenly gushed, wrapping he arms around George, pulling him down to her height, which was quite a challenge since she was at least two heads shorts than he was. "And you too!" she exclaimed, grabbing Fred as soon as he entered the room. "You're both so kind, I'm so proud!"

"Okay, 'Mione" George said with a smile, you go and get Rose from Ginny, We'll start moving your stuff" he said and apparated before she could argue.

"See you in a bit, 'Mione" Fred said once he was freed and he too, apparated away, leaving Hermione feeling lost and far more guilty than she had a few hours ago.

Hermione arrived at the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheeze's a few minutes later, Rose clutched in her arms and with a promise of explaining to Ginny what had happened to her the next day. Amusingly, Hermione arrived just in time to see Fred trying to disentangle Crookshanks claws from George's leg.

"Jesus, 'Mione!" Fred said, finally managing to pull the cat off, which then proceeded to sneak off a hide beneath the kitchen cabinet, its yellow eyes wide as it hissed and spat at the twins.

"That cat's a monster" George finished for him, waving his wand towards the rips in his trousers, repairing them instantly.

"You two really don't have to do this" she said, holding tightly to Rose who was sound asleep in her arms.

"No problem" George said with another dismissive hand. "Now you and little Rose" he said, wiggling a finger towards her cheek "Are in the second bedroom over there" he said, pointing to the door off from the living room.

"But that's Fred's room" she said, remembering from the time when she'd apparated here after a fight with Ron to then knock on Fred's door.

"Not while you're hear it's not. And before you complain" he said, holding a hand up to silence her "Rose's crib is already in there. Now go and get some sleep, we'll sort everything else out." Fred said with a smile, his hand sat on Hermione's shoulder as she stared at him, dumbstruck by his sheer generosity.

Knowing not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Hermione trudged off to Fred's old room, lying Rose down in her crib and shutting the door.

"You've got it bad, Freddie" George said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"You know I'm going to kill him, right?" Fred asked, his eyes not leaving the door that the twenty-one year old witch and her daughter had just disappeared behind.

"I think we all are, mate" George said before apparating back to Hermione's old house. Fred, however, stood rooted to the spot in the living room, listening pained as the broken sobs of the beautiful witch echoed through the flat, filling Fred's heart with more hatred than he thought it was capable of holding. He wasn't just going to kill Ron; he was going to make his life hell for what he'd done to her.

Hermione never did meet Ginny the next day.

* * *

It was too much, far too much for such a young witch to be dealing with, especially only four years after fighting in the most brutal battle of the wizarding world. Hermione knew that this wasn't the place for her; she'd lost her husband, her home, now she was sure to lose her friends, and she didn't want to be around when that happened.

So that night, while Fred and George were both asleep, Hermione began packing away all of hers and Rose's belonging in her bag. She charmed furniture to shrink before shoving it all inside her handbag, the same one that was used when the trio went horcrux hunting, the one that was far bigger on the inside. She lifted Rose out of her crib, lying her down on the bed as she shrank her cot, shoving that too, into the bag.

Wrapping Rose up in a blanket and tying the string of her bag around her wrist, Hermione snuck out into the living room where a snoring Fred currently lay sprawled on the sofa. Flicking her wand, she summoned some parchment and a quill, jotting a quick note down and leaving it on the cluttered coffee table.

She kissed Fred quickly and delicately on the forehead, soft enough that he wouldn't feel it before wiping her cheeks dry. With one last look at the flat, she apparated with a loud crack, one that both of the Weasley twins slept through, neither of them knowing until sunrise that Hermione had even gone, by which point it would be too late to find her.


	2. Shadows Settle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, this story can get kind of out of character, but there is reasoning.  
> I heard the song before I came up with the story and based the story around the song, rather trying to cram in references where they didn't fit. Ergo, out of character a tad.

_"Shadows settle on the place, that you left.  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness."_

_Daughter, Youth._

* * *

One year later and a lot had changed for Hermione Granger. Despite anyone's knowledge, she was currently living in London, working every week day in a quiet bookshop away from the center of the city called _The Yellowing Pages_. It was a beautiful shop, each wall lined with shelves to the ceiling, each one stocked with every book she could imagine. She was coping.

Rose was two years old now with beautiful sparkling blue eyes filled with curiosity and an almost full head of red hair that Hermione would braid for her. It pained Hermione to see Rose, so obviously a Weasley, separated from the family that loved her, all because of the selfishness of her father and her cowardice decision, but the choice had been made. No one knew where Hermione was anymore, she'd had no contact what so ever with the Weasley's, not after she left the note for Fred, and no one had come looking for her, and for that, she was grateful.

She missed them more than she had ever missed anyone, possibly more than she missed her own parents, and she was almost ashamed to say such a thing after she had been the one to leave.

It still hurt, everyday it hurt her to remember what it was like to be married, to be a perfect family, in the perfect house that was now probably sold off with someone else living inside it.

However, Hermione wasn't unprepared. In fact she was the opposite. She had a nice, modest amount of money in the bank, enough at least that she could afford a small, one bedroom flat for her and Rose to live in, one they had moved into only four days after leaving Fred's flat. It was nothing special, and it smelt of damp, but it was all she had. She wasn't, however, alone.

After only a few weeks, Hermione had left work late and was on her way home, far to eager for this day to end, for her to leave work and pick her daughter up from the kind old woman on the ground floor. She'd just locked up the shop and was leaving through the back entrance and into alley. It was there that she'd found him, lying battered and bloody in the gutter with his clothing torn, his usually white hair filthy and tipped with red, his left eye black and his lip bloody.

She's apparated him to her house immediately, lying him on the compact sofa, cleaning his wounds and sealing them with the healing charms she'd learnt while travelling with Harry and Ron the year of the war. It was then that Draco Malfoy woke up; he explained what had happened, how he'd been attacked by the children of deatheaters who were rotting in Azkaban, Deatheaters whose names he'd given. He'd thanked her for her kindness, claiming not many others would have done what she did, and he asked for her forgiveness.

She had of course been wary. However, Hermione was in no place to be judgemental, she was a single mum at twenty-one with a young daughter, a poor paying job in a bookshop and a tiny flat clearly built for a drug addict. So she remained open minded. Draco had said he wished to make amends, and make amends he did.

No less than two weeks later, he and Hermione were sharing a two bedroom flat in muggle London, both of them splitting the cost's between them. It turned out that Draco was extremely good with children.

* * *

Life was good for Hermione. Draco (Who worked for the Ministry Of Magic) stuck true to his word and told no one of Hermione's whereabouts. In return, Hermione granted him with something Draco hadn't felt truly in his entire life - Hermione Granger was Draco Malfoy's friend.

"Draco!" she called one morning, another year on as she stood before the cooker in her grey pyjama bottoms and a vest, her hair pulled into a scruffy ponytail as the scent of bacon wafted through the flat. It wasn't a very big flat, with the kitchen and living room being the same room and only one bathroom, but it was what Hermione called home. Draco paid a larger share of the rent, Hermione's job not paying as excellently as she would like, but she could take Rose to work with her now, letting her sit in the back room colouring while she manned the till. Between her and Draco they'd managed to create a whole new bedroom that the landlord didn't know about so Rose could have her own space. Hermione still loved magic.

There were pictures of her and Draco around the living room, some with Rose included some without. "Draco! You're breakfast is ready!" she shouted, hearing his grumbled reply.

Hermione's favourite photo was at the centre of the mantle piece. It was her, Rose and Draco earlier that year, at least five months ago on Rose's third birthday. She was wearing a cute, white dress, her red hair pulled into two pigtails, each tied off with a ribbon. They were sat in the park, having a picnic. Hermione stood in front of the swing, pushing from that side, Draco from the back, Rose giggling and squealing with delight.

The woman who had taken their photo had said what an adorable couple Draco and Hermione were. The two of them had laughed in the poor woman's face, explaining furtively that they were not, and would not, ever be a couple.

"Hermione," Draco grumbled, walking out of his room wearing just his green pyjama bottoms, his platinum hair wild and in disarray as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It's Friday." he pointed out, looking at her moodily.

"I know it's Friday," she said smiling, piling Draco's scrambled eggs onto a plate as the toast popped from the toaster.

"Friday is my day off, which leads to my next question. Why would you wake me up at-" he paused to glance at the cheap wall clock ticking above the cooker "-Half eight on a Friday" he grumbled as she began to butter his toast thinly.

"Because," she said, pointing the butter knife at him. "I'm sick of being your alarm clock. You're going to start waking yourself up on your own, I'm merely helping the process" she said cheekily, planting the plate of food in front of him.

"Brilliant." he said, grabbing a fork and eating his eggs, making sure none of them touched the bacon or the toast. Draco, who had not willingly taken part in the deatheaters plans, was cleared of all charges against him by the Minister For Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, on the terms that Draco was to be stripped of his riches and forced to make a new name for himself, to reinvent the Malfoy's, so to speak. He had – however grudgingly – agreed.

"Plus, I'm going out tonight" she said, putting more eggs onto a much smaller, much pinker plate.

"As you do every Friday" Draco butt in once he'd swallowed his food.

"And I wanted us to do something before hand, you me and Rose" she said and Draco raised an eyebrow at her, which she pointedly ignored to cut up a slice of toast into thin strips, small enough for a child.

"Why's that?" he asked dubiously, watching as she placed the food on the seat next to Draco who was sat on one side of their small, square table.

"I just thought it'd be nice" she said shrugging "Rose, honey!" she shouted "Breakfast" no less than a second after Hermione had returned to the kitchen, a small little girl came bounding into the room running (still rather clumsily) on her two legs, her wild red hair was down, her blue eye's excited as she looked around.

"Dwaco!" she shouted excitedly, running towards the twenty-four year old, who stood up immediately, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her up onto his hip.

"Morning Princess!" he said, kissing her cheek and making her giggle. "How's my favourite little girl this morning?"

"Rose, your foods on the table" Hermione said, giving Draco a look that said 'don't distract her'.

"Come one then" he said, planting Rose in her seat "mother's orders." Hermione shot him a glare and Draco went back to eating his toast, trying to hold back his laughter as Rose picked up her pink spoon and began feeding herself from her heightened chair.

"So, Rose, do you want to go out today?" Hermione asked as she placed a sippy-cup of orange juice in front of Rose, a hot mug of black coffee in front of Draco.

"Woman, you are an angel." he said, inhaling the bitter scent of the hot drink. Hermione smiled.

"We could go to the park?" she asked again and Rose smiled around her mouthful of egg, making Draco laugh. Hermione's table manners may have been impeccable, and so were Draco's but Rose seemed to eat like her father, a lot of food at once with no regard for how much of it stayed inside her mouth. "We'll get ready to go after breakfast then" she said smiling as she drank her own coffee, desperate for the caffeine to kick in, and soon.

Hermione may have played the part of a perfect mother, but Draco knew she was still fighting against falling part, even now, two years on. He could see how much she missed Ron sometimes. When they'd first moved in together two years ago, Draco had left the toilet seat up while Hermione raced around with Rose. She seen it and gone mad, shouting at Draco and calling him Ronald. She'd broken down then, cried for the first time since they'd lived together. That night Hermione told Draco everything, that was when the Friday night tradition was born.

Every Friday, Hermione was allowed to go out for the night to a bar, any bar, and she was allowed to drink as much as she wanted and to forget that she had already been married, divorced and had a child and other responsibilities at only twenty-four years old. She thought it was ridiculous at first, and then she'd gotten used to it, now she longed for the night of ignorance, the night where she could finally act her age. Of course Draco would always find her before anything got out of hand, he owed her that much.

"Mummy" Rose said, looking innocently at Hermione, most of her breakfast on her face. "Fimished" she said, her big blue eyes.

"Okay then, sweetie" Hermione said, picking Rose up from her chair, wiping the egg and crumbs from her face with a napkin "Let's go get ready" she said, nuzzling her nose against her daughters. "You get ready too" she said, pointing at Draco. He nodded from above the rim of his coffee, holding up his hand. _Five minutes._

Ten minutes later, Hermione had Rose wearing blue trousers and a mint green top, her winter boots and her blue winter coat. She had also managed to dress her self quickly in blue jeans, a checked shirt and converse, her crazy hair tamed ever so slightly and hanging around her shoulders.

"Come on, Rose" Hermione said, throwing her denim jacket on and wrapping her old Gryffindor scarf around her neck. "Get your scarf quickly" Rose came back a few seconds later clutching a home knitted purple and blue scarf that Hermione had made and a pair of mittens. "Let's get them on then" she said, tying the scarf around Rose's neck, tucking it beneath her buttoned up coat and slipping her mittens on. It was late November, meaning the temperature had dropped to far colder than Hermione was comfortable with.

Draco appeared then, already wearing his dark grey coat, black jeans and shoes, his Slytherin scarf around his neck, his hair surprisingly fluffy.

"Did you wash your hair?" Hermione asked, amazed at how feminine Draco was sometimes.

"I used a charm" he said, shrugging slightly, oblivious to Hermione's disbelieving face. "Time to go?" he asked, and Hermione nodded. "Come on then princess" he said unlatching the door and stepping through. Picking Rose up, Hermione followed, allowing Draco to shut and lock the door behind them. "Time for an adventure" Draco said with a cheeky smile, winking at Hermione as he led them down the stairs. "With my two favourite girls." He said brightly "What could be better!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione followed after him.

"What would we do without him?" Hermione said to Rose who was currently playing with Hermione's curls. She was instantly reminded of Teddy with his turquoise hair and how he used to play with her ringletts. With a sigh, and pushing those thoughts from her head, Hermione set off down the stairs, following Draco on what he said was going to be an adventure, completely unaware of what fate had in store for her.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock when Hermione finally entered the bar that Friday, exhausted after her day out with Rose and Draco. Luckily, Rose had been feeling the same, since as soon as she's finished her dinner and was washed and in her pyjama's she fell asleep on the sofa.

"Ill carry her to bed" Draco had said, "you go and enjoy your night" and after a quick change of clothes and a shower, here she was.

It was a muggle bar, nothing too extravagant, but tranquil enough that it avoided the onslaught of stag nights and football fans that usually crowded the pub in London on a Friday. It was simple with dark green wall paper with pictures of the country hanging from the walls between the wall lamps, a burgundy carpet matching the tops of the bar stools and the cheap, knock-off velvet of the booths, the bar stretching the length of the wall.

Hermione sat atop a stool at the edge of the bar, wand in the pocket of her jeans, her hair falling around her shoulders and a very recently filled glass of whiskey in front of her.

It was good to get away from the stress life had her under. Neither her, nor Draco, received fantastic pay for either of their jobs, meaning what money they earned was put towards the more important needs. This namely being the rent, the bills and to buy food and clothes for the very fast growing little girl that had become the centre of Hermione's world. It was incredibly rare that Hermione would do anything for herself. She was still wearing the clothes she'd left with two years ago, patching up the rips and tears as best she could, she even made completely new clothes from the ones that no longer fit her. She'd made a rather fetching summer dress out of a crappy, old dress she'd picked up at the charity shop for under two pounds.

The one night a week she spent in this bar was all she ever truly did for herself, her escape from stress and memories. But it was also the time she reflected on the turn her life had taken, from happily married war hero, to most likely depressed single mum, it was quite the transfer. Yet the gentle burn of alcohol in her throat and veins was usually enough to quell the ache and longing for her lost family, so it was a fair balance.

That made the shock ten times worse for her when a far too familiar looking red-head wondered into the bar, seeming not to notice her on his arrival. Out of all the bars in all of London, it was only natural for Hermione that Fred Weasley would stumble into the very one she called her sanctuary.

She couldn't get past him, he was standing in the entrance, looking from person to person, clearly looking for a place to sit. She couldn't get up and hide in the ladies toilets, she'd draw attention to herself being the only person standing in a room of at least seventeen people, plus the toilets were right next to the exit, making it another unlikely escape rout. Hermione was trapped.

The only hope she had was keeping her head down and finishing her drink while he found a seat, trying not to draw any attention to herself. If he just sat down, then she could get up and leave, grabbing her coat and scarf and he need never know she was there.

But fate had already decided how this night was going to play out. Just as Hermione was bracing herself to slip off of her barstool, unnoticed, the very person she was trying to avoid pulled up in the one beside her.

"Hello, Hermione" he said, his voice slightly sad but not at all shocked, not the way she had imagined.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him, trying to ignore the pull of her old life, of her family and her friends.

"I saw you at the park today" he said solemnly. "You were pushing a little girl on the swings, I didn't think it was you to begin with, I though I was going mad. But then you called out for her, you called her Rose. You left then, and I was going to follow you, but you disappeared"

"I apparated" she said, lying. She'd felt the strange sense that someone was watching her and told Draco. He'd taken Rose from her, saying he'd take her home so Hermione could slip into the busy crowd without being spotted. At least now she knew she hadn't been going crazy. Fred nodded at her response, eyeing her like he'd never seen her before.

"It's different at home" he said after a moment's silence, one Hermione was far too eager to escape from. She didn't respond, just nodded absently, twirling the empty shot glass between her fingers. "It's almost like shadows have settled on the place you left, Mum's more emotional than usual, Ron doesn't usually come round anymore, Harry's a mess and Ginny looks like she's holding it together, but I know she's really falling apart." He was obviously trying to gauge a reaction out of her, one he didn't seem to be getting.

Hermione wanted to respond, she wanted to apologise and beg for forgiveness, but the claws of guilt had wrapped around her vocal chords, strangling any words she might have said, so she stared at the glass in her hands, praying the bar tender would fill it up soon.

"Everyone's minds are troubled, Hermione, all by the emptiness you left behind you, and it isn't just you, but Rose too. We miss that little girl so much"

"Please don't bring my daughter into this" she said blandly, her voice monotonous, not even angry, she didn't have the feeling to be angry.

"Teddy asks for you a lot, even made his hair brown and curly, Harry keeps telling him your coming back, but Ginny isn't so sure. Mum still has hope of course-"

"Fred, please" she said, cutting him off mid-sentence, her eyes tightly shut as she fought back the tears that were stinging her eyes, "Don't do this"

"I'm not doing anything, Hermione, I just want to know why you left us" he said pleadingly, watching as the bar tender poured another glass of amber liquid for Hermione, taking her now fingerprinted glass away. "What are you even doing here?" he asked suddenly, looking around himself at the bar she was sitting in. She was so out of place, a beautiful, young woman surrounded by balding men a scraggly haired old women, all of them sitting alone, one of them talking to herself, all wondering where their lives went wrong.

"Setting fire to my insides" she said, swallowing the liquid in one, quick gulp, her face wincing at the burning bite it left behind in her mouth.

"Why though?"

"For fun" she shrugged, placing the glass back on the bar's worn, wooden surface. Was that why she was here, like everyone else, was she figuring out where her life went wrong? "And collecting names of lovers that went wrong, I've got a handful now. Would you like to hear them?" she said, her voice spiting sarcasm "There's Krum, Cormac, Ron-"

"Hermione!" Fred burst in suddenly, "what has happened to you? You're cooped up in a mangy bar – no offence" he said to the bar tender who gave him a curt nod and continued to wipe the bars surface, clearly unaffected by Fred's words "- surrounded by people who I'm not one hundred percent sure are still alive." He said, indicating with his head to an old woman alone in the booth by the door, her arm limp by her side, her glass on the floor beside where she sat. She was still breathing, at least. " Are you still alive, Hermione?" he asked suddenly, looking at her, trying desperately to hold her eye.

"Let's just put it this way" she said, slamming the glass down and staring at him "If you're still breathing, you're the lucky one" she said plainly, staring into his blue eyes, trying to avoid the surge of emotions that pooled in her own, more tears pricking her eyes as she looked at the man she used to care for. "Because most of us are breathing through corrupted lungs" She said, indicating to everyone in the room, including herself, with her index finger. Maybe she was trying to sound poetic, and she did, but it still made no sense.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"We messed up our own lives, Fred" she said boldly, gripping the edge of the bar. "We were a reckless and wild youth. We were chasing unlikely visions of the future, not realising that one day we'd reveal the truth, that one of us would die before they ever got there" she said, her eyes watering as tears slipped through her eyes. "And it looks like I drew the short straw"

"You're still alive, Hermione" he reassured, placing a hand on her bare arm, almost wincing at how cold her skin was. The bar was rather chilly, and Fred still had a coat on, but Hermione was wearing nothing but blue jeans and a short sleeved purple shirt, the top two buttons undone and a bandage wrapped around her forearm.

"Am I though?" she said, crying silently, her facing flushing from the tears. "Most of my feelings are dead and they are gone" she said bitterly "Does that sound to you like someone who's alive?"

"Hermione, I don't think you know what you're saying" Fred pressed, hoping beyond hope that this was only the alcohol talking, and that this young, beautiful witch hadn't truly fallen this far.

"I do though" she said and her voice was unnervingly steady when she spoke "I've lost it all, my husband, my family, my friends, I'm just a silhouette of who I once was, a lifeless face you'll soon forget" She said, remembering the amount of time people would come into her work, gush at Rose who was sat looking at the pictures in a story book, leaving Hermione completely overlooked.

"I could never forget you, Hermione" he said, moving his hand so it rested on her shoulder, her damps eyes looked at him and Fred wasn't sure what he expected to happen, Maybe she'd jump into his arms, begging him to take her home, or maybe she'd shout again and break down some more, but she didn't, she wasn't the girl she once was, but she was still Hermione. So she smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said, sniffling slightly. "Look at me" she said, rolling her eyes with a self depreciating laugh, tears were clinging to her eyelashes like dew on the grass "I finally see my friend again and I act like some broken , I'm sorry, Let's try again" she said, wiping her cheeks furiously, trying to regain the strong composure she'd built up over the past two years, the one that was destroyed, simply by Fred speaking to her. What had she become? "What's new with you?"

"Well Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, just turned three" he said, and Hermione remembered the beautiful little girl with the silvery blonde hair, just like her mothers "And they just had another daughter, Dominique, she's called, and George got married-"

"To who?" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, shocked to how she hadn't heard of this, she still read the daily prophet daily, how this news could have been overlooked, she didn't know.

"To Angelina" he replied with a proud smile "They got married on the beach behind shell cottage this July just gone" he said and Hermione could almost picture it. Angelina wearing a beautiful white dress that floated on the breeze, lighter than air, her dark hair hanging in loose curls. Katie and Ginny being bridesmaids, and Teddy and Victiore taking part as well. "And Percy has a girlfriend now"

"Good for him" Hermione said, smiling at her memory of Percy, the smart and neat boy who was fuelled by ambition, working for power. "What's she like?"

"She's surprisingly fun, works at the ministry of course" he said, rolling his eyes "Part of the law enforcement team, I believe, she's a muggle born too, Dad's fascinated by her!" Hermione giggled then, a sound very uncharacteristic of her, but it slipped out any way. She remembered her and Harry whenever Mr Weasley was in the room, both of them sharing amused glances when he asked them the most bizarre of questions.

"How's Ron?" She burst out, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. She was only thinking of what had happened to him had he fallen apart like she had, needing someone else to pick up the pieces, did he ever notice she'd left. "You don't have to answer that" she said, looking away from the sympathetic look on her face, his big blue eyes gazing at her like she was a kicked puppy.

"Hermione" Fred said, reaching out and taking her hands which were playing with another empty shot glass. "He's- Ron's, met someone" he said, but she didn't react, how were you supposed to react when the man you had loved and married moved on so fast.

"Who?" she asked quietly and Fred's face softened even more "Don't spare my feelings, just tell me"

"Lavender Brown" he said, following her instructions. That something she always loved about Fred, if you asked him for honesty, he gave it. He'd never sugar coat a situation in the hopes your emotions would remain whole, he knew that if it was going to hurt you, it was better to let it get out of the way.

"Okay" she said, biting her lip to hold back the tears, but they didn't come, she didn't feel the need to cry. Ron had moved on, and in some ways, so had she. Hermione had tried dating over the past year, she thought it would be healthy for her, she was still young after all, but something always got in the way. Either they were using her or they jumped the second they found out about Rose. It seemed acceptance was a hard thing to find when you were a twenty-four year old single mum living with another man.

"So what's new with your life?" Fred asked after the tension from their silence had reached breaking point. "Where are you living? How's Rose? What do you do?" he said quickly, clearly desperate for them to change the subject, Hermione was grateful for that.

"I live in a shared flat just down the street" she said, nodding slightly, her thoughts still on Ron, the thought of him being happy with someone else but most of all, the fact she wasn't distraught over it and she should be. She should be crying, kicking ad screaming like her entire world had come crumbling down. Instead she felt lighter than she had in a long time. The truth of knowing that Ron wasn't grieving her loss, it was closure, it was a green light to finally move on with her life properly. "Rose is doing great, she's walking and talking and eats like her father" she said with a laugh, remembering all too clear early the mess she'd made this morning with her eggs. "And I work weekdays in a bookshop down the street from my flat" she said, watching as Fred watched her, his blue eyes shinning with questions he didn't want to ask until she'd finished speaking.

"Who do you live with?" he asked, making Hermione laugh slightly at the absurdity of the situation.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she said, thinking absently that if someone had told her the same information two years ago she would have laughed in the face, maybe after she'd slapped it for being so ridiculous.

"Try me" he said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at her with challenging eyes.

"Fine then" she said, sitting up straighter rising to his challenge. "It's Draco Malfoy" she said boldly, watching as Fred scoffed at her, had he been drinking she was sure he would have spat it out at her.

" _Draco Malfoy?"_ he asked gobsmacked. " _The_ Draco Malfoy? The boy who made your life hell? Are you insane?" he exclaimed and Hermione shrugged.

"He's a changed man, and Rose loves him" she said reasonably, but it was Clear that despite he wasn't arguing, this topic was not over.

"Blimey, I never thought I'd see the day" he said, gazing blindly into nothing.

"What day?" Hermione asked cautiously, making Fred smirk at her.

"The Day Hermione Granger makes a joke better than one of my own" he said, laughing at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"As much as I'm flattered by your comment, this isn't a joke" she said and Fred's smirk fell. "He's a changed man, Fred. He's really turned his life around" She said reasonably "He works for the ministry now and he's brilliant with Rose, she called him dad the other day, it was tragic" she said chuckling at the memory.

"So, urm, are you two – you know?" Fred said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Hermione could see where it had reddened beneath his dark blue scarf, his un-kept red hair sticking out at funny angles above the collar of his coat.

"Together?" Hermione asked, wide eyed, Fred nodded "Merlin, no!" she said, laughing at the relief that flooded Fred's face. "Honestly, that's ridiculous!" she said and Fred had the decency to blush slightly. "So how about you?" she said "Are you seeing someone?"

"I am, actually" Fred said shyly. Hermione hadn't quite anticipated the way her stomach would plummet at his words.

"Really?" she said appreciatively, despite the horrible sinking feeling she was experiencing "who's the lucky girl?"

Fred laughed. "Katie Bell" he said casually, his eyes not meeting Hermione's "She was one of Angelina's bridesmaids, and you know the tradition of the bridesmaid and the best man" Fred said, but Hermione heard that it was half hearted.

"And you love her?" she asked, and Fred nodded slightly, not overly believably either. "Well if you're in love, then you are the lucky one" she said, placing a hand over where his were clasped atop the bar. He looked up at their contact, his blue eyes meeting hers "'Cause most of us are bitter over someone" she continued with a smile, indicating with her eyes to the fellow occupants of the now slightly emptier pub, of all the people sitting alone. "That's why we're setting fire to our insides" she said.

"Why's that?" he asked, watching how sad Hermione's eyes looked, despite the strength in her posture and the smile on her face.

"To distract our hearts from ever missing them" she said with a sad smile that hardly reached her eyes on her face as she spoke.

"And are you missing him?" he asked carefully.

"I'm forever missing him" she said, thinking of more than one person. She missed Harry, her best friend who she'd left without any word of explanation. She thought about Ron, the man she thought she loved, and how she missed the friend that he used to be, before all of this happened. That's the Ron she'd been missing, not the husband she'd found far too young, but the friend she'd lost. But most of all, she thought of Fred, of the man who comforted her when she cried, who took time from his already busy schedule to look after a baby that wasn't his, just so Hermione could sleep. That's the Fred she missed.

"Come back with me" He said eagerly, the words tumbling out of his mouth like vomit, surprisingly and clumsily.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised. Fred remembered how she used to do that when she wanted convincing.

"Come back with me, you and Rose. It's perfect, George moved out ages ago so I have a spare room, I'm sure ferret boy wont mind; you can stay with me until you find a place of your own. This is brilliant!"

"Slow down, wonder boy" Hermione said, holding up a dismissive hand. He gave her a quizzical look at the name "Never mind" she said " but I cant come and live with you, Fred" she said, causing Fred's smile to fade, the action hitting her like a punch in the gut.

"But, why not?" he asked confused.

"I'm just not ready" she said, knotting her hands together in her lap. "I'm not ready to face them, and I cant just drop Rose into a new world like that" she said.

"But-" he began, but Hermione cut him off.

"I said no, Fred." She said defiantly "And I mean no" breathing out a big sigh, she stood up "I'm sorry, but I need to go" she said, grabbing her bag from the floor by her feet. "Draco will want to know where I am" she said, beginning to walk away, but Fred stopped her, his strong hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry" Fred said, pulling Hermione around so she stood in front of where he sat, each of his hands holding one of hers. "I came on a little strong there, I know, it's just. Well, I've missed you, 'Mione" he said, smiling up at her while she looked pointedly to the floor. "Just – Just come to mine tomorrow, we'll have lunch, maybe make a day of it. What d'ya say?" he said forcing an encouraging smile.

"Draco's working, there's no one to watch Rose" Hermione replied flatly, her eyes now looking at a painting on the wall of a man on a horse. It was strange for her now, to see photographs and paintings that didn't move. She didn't belong in the muggle world anymore.

"Bring her too, it'll be the three of us" Hermione opened her mouth to reply again but Fred held up a hand, silencing her "And I promise, I wont tell anyone I found you" he said earnestly, his blue eyes still searching hers out, trying to grasp some contact.

"Okay" Hermione said quietly, so quietly Fred almost didn't hear her.

"Really?" he said eagerly, the smile on his face was far too much to resist, Hermione looked at him and soon, she found herself smiling too, more than she had in years.

"Really" she said.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed so loud that the sleeping old woman jerked awake. Fred jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her into an oh-too-familiar Weasley hug. She laughed and squealed as Fred spun her around, her arms wrapping themselves instinctively around his neck.

When he put her down, her face was flushed pink with embarrassment, but no one else bat an eyelid. Hermione stood there, her arms still around Fred's neck, his around her waist, just staring into his ecstatic blue eyes as he smiled goofily down at her. It was adorable really, his smile, his straight, white teeth grinning down at her, his strong jaw line dusted with the slightest of ginger stubble.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow" he said brightly, still smiling widely at her. Hermione nodded, returning his smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she echoed. Fred let her go then, kissing her cheek before heading towards the door of the pub.

"Oh, and Hermione?" he said, standing in the open doorway. She turned towards him, watching as the smile still played across his features. The wind outside was ruffling his already scruffy red hair, his scarf fluttering slightly around his neck. "I really have missed you" he said before exiting the bar, leaving a dumbstruck Hermione stood in the middle of a room filled with dead people, yet she felt more alive than she had done in years.


	3. The Flood That Wrecked Our Home

_"Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home,  
It was a flood that wrecked this home."_

_Daughter, Youth._

* * *

"So, explain this to me again," Draco said from his spot on the couch where he was currently drinking his coffee, watching Hermione rush around trying to get ready with an amused smile on his face. "Why are you making such a fuss about meeting Weasel-boy?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as he sipped his hot drink.

It was half six on Saturday morning and Draco didn't need to be at work until half eight, still, he enjoyed watching his best friend rushing around in her pyjama's trying to tidy up before she left.

"Draco, please, not now" she said, holding a packet of pencils in one hand, a discarded t-shirt in the other. "It's been so long since I've seen any of the Weasley's, I could really use the support right now." she said accusingly, making Draco hold up his hands – one of which still clasped his coffee – in mock surrender.

"Hey," he said defensively "You helped me a couple of years ago, so you know I'm behind whatever it is you do." he said, his eyes looking only half sincere.

"But…" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow as she shoved the t-shirt in the laundry basket, the pencils in the drawer beneath the TV.

"But," Draco began "I know how you used to feel about Weasleby and I don't want to see you getting hurt." he said with a shrug, trying to play off that his words meant nothing, that they were casual conversation. That's what Draco did, he tried to maintain a superior attitude, making out he had a heart of stone, but Hermione knew he was a big softie really. He had, after all, bargained for the Ministry to search for Hermione's parents having claimed if they found them, they could find Hermione. This however proved only to be a heart-breaking disappointment.

"Well that's very sweet of you, Draco." she said, smiling at him as she picked up three books, balancing them on one arm while she grabbed a few discarded mugs "And I don't doubt you'll hate me for saying it, but you really do mean a lot to me." she said, dropping the mugs in the sink that was currently filled with soapy water, using her wand to levitate the books back to their place on the shelf. Rose only got them down for the pictures. "Now go and have a shower and I'll cook you some decent food." she said, giving him a pointed look, knowing full well what his diet consisted of whenever she was away.

"What would I do without you?" he said, dropping his mug in the sink and kissing her on the forehead mockingly. She then preceded the slap his arm with a dishtowel when he tried to get away. "You know you love me really!" he shouted before Hermione heard the bathroom door slam.

With a half laugh, half sigh, Hermione set to work on breakfast. She lit the cooker, using her wand to summon ingredients to her while she grabbed a saucepan. A few minutes later, Draco appeared from the bathroom, a towel around his waist to reveal his very pale, very toned stomach as he used another towel to rub his hair dry, leaving it scruffy and sticking up in all directions.

He sat down at his spot at their tiny table just as Hermione placed a plate in front of him, a plate containing a cheese and ham omelette, something she knew Draco loved.

"Hermione," he said, after a few bites, his face pulled into an expression of mock delight "Where did you learn to cook?" he said, eating as much as he could while still maintaining his manners.

"If you must know" she said, levitating the frying pan into the sink, charming the sponge to clean the washing up for her "Molly taught me." she said shyly and Draco's face softened.

"Well I'd love to meet that woman one day and congratulate her on making such a splendid chef." he said, returning to his food while Hermione continued to clean.

"Maybe one day you will" she said under her breath, not noticing the sad look Draco gave her from over his plate when she wasn't looking.

* * *

At half past eleven, Hermione was almost ready to go. By the time Draco had left for work at half eight she managed to tidy the entire flat, meaning she had half an hour to shower, get dressed and grab some a coffee herself before she needed to wake Rose up.

Now she was stood by the door, tying a scarf around Rose's neck as the little girl sat on the floor pulling a pair of red wellies over her grey tights. She wore them with everything.

"Rose, grab your coat quickly" Hermione said, pulling her denim jacket on over her purple blouse, her Gryffindor scarf already around her neck, the laces of her converse untied.

"Oka'" Rose said, running lopsidedly to her room, still only wearing one red welly. Hermione had spent very little time getting herself ready for today; she wore a purple blouse with black jeans and converse, her wild brown hair dragged into a scruffy bun. Rose, however, upon hearing she was going to meet one of mummy's old friends, had spent most of the morning picking out the dress she was going to wear.

The little girl came running back, her blue coat in her hands, her curly red hair flying around behind her very vibrant yellow dress, the one she had insisted on wearing.

"Rose, put your other shoe on" Hermione said, grabbing her keys from the bowl by the door, putting them in her bag along with her wand and a small amount of money. Rose sat back on the floor, and began the task of pulling on her second welly boot. "Arm" Hermione said once Rose was back on her two feet. The little girl followed her mother's instructions putting one arm in the sleeve, followed by the other.

Hermione wrapped Rose's striped scarf around her neck, tucking it snugly into her buttoned up coat before helping her put on her mittens.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at Rose. The little girl was currently looking at Hermione with her big blue eyes. "Let's go then, honey" she said, holding a hand out for Rose, one the little girl took instantly.

Knowing from experience Rose wouldn't cope well with apparition (They had a stain on the living room carpet to prove that), Hermione decided to take the floo network over to the Leaky Cauldron before walking up Diagon alley to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Okay, Rosie," Hermione said, picking the girl up and holding her on her hip, grabbing the floo powder with her spare hand. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told, and Hermione threw the powder down into the grate before shouting 'THE LEAKY CAULDRON!' and letting both her and her daughter be swallowed up by the emerald flames.

Hermione tumbled out of the grate at the other end, clutching very tightly to Rose who was coughing slightly but still had her eyes shut, her pale face screwed up tightly and dusted with soot.

"It's okay, Rose." Hermione said, placing the little girl back onto her feet "You can open you eyes now" Rose did as she was told, her big blue eyes looking fascinated and slightly shocked as they surveyed the room they had appeared in. "Oh, look at you," Hermione said, crouching to Rose's height, wiping the soot from her daughters face, hair and clothes. "Shall we go meet mummy's friend now?" she said, holding Rose's hands. The little girl nodded enthusiastically and Hermione kissed her on the forehead before standing up again, the little girl grabbing her hands instantly. "Let's go then." Hermione said, more to herself than her daughter.

Hermione led Rose through the Leaky Cauldron, trying to avoid the prying eyes of witches and wizards all around her as she headed for the secret entrance to Diagon Alley. Luckily for Hermione, the gate way was already open on the other side, so she was able to step straight through, Rose holding her hand, as the two of the navigated their way through the surprisingly quiet streets.

All the children being at school in Hogwarts meant that most of the shops were quiet, one or two customers each perhaps, and the cold weather meant that very few were outside in the street, giving Hermione a clear course to the shop she'd not seen since her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Coincidently, Weasley Wizard Wheezes was the only shop in all of Diagon Alley to be filled right up. The shop with fit to bursting with children too young for Hogwarts and their parents, each trying to buy the greatest toys and joke items that the shop had to offer.

Behind the counter was a young woman, likely in her early twenties, with short blonde hair and a friendly smile, she was serving a huge line of people, and when she saw Hermione she smiled even brighter. How could someone smile so much without their face aching?

"You must be Hermione," the woman said, excusing herself from behind the counter and greeting Hermione. She was incredibly slim and wore a knee-length red dress, a cream scarf wrapped around her neck despite the heat of the shop. "And You must be Rose." she said wiggling her finger infront of Rose's face. Rose, who was chewing the material of her mitten in an attempt to suck her thumb, shied away, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck, burying her face in the crook of her mothers neck. "Urgh, She's beautiful!" the woman said, going all goo-goo eyed at Rose, the way many people did "I wish I had one." she said, acting like Rose was a pet or an item of clothing.

"Urm, yes, I am." Hermione said gingerly, watching as the woman's rosy cheeks smiled even more, her unnervingly dark eyes looking at Hermione with nothing but joy in her eyes.

"I'm Verity, Mr Weasley said you'd be stopping by, I'll show you where to go." She said and began navigating herway through the packed bodied with ease.

" _Mr Weasley_?" Hermione scoffed, but followed the clicking of Verity's heels on the wooden floor anyway. After fighting her way through the pressing bodies, Hermione soon found herself being led thorugh the curtain she distinctly remembered to be the entrance to Fred and George's inventing room, and judging by the strong scent of burning and sulphur, it still was.

"It's at the top of those stairs." Verity said with a bright smile, indicating to a winding staircase in front of her.

"Oh, thank you," Said Hermione and Verity bounced off back to the shop, ready to serve the rather rowdy customers outside. Rose still had her head buried in Hermione's neck as she climbed the stairs, soon reaching a rather striking red door with a golden letter box and three gold 'W's forming the Weasley Wizard Wheezes crest.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door a few times, waiting patiently and smiling when she heard hurried footsteps from the other side.

"Hermione!" the red-headed man exclaimed when he wrenched the door open, his eyes bright and alive, his hair mussed and out of place. "Do come in"

"Hello, Fred" Hermione said, still slightly overwhelmed from the busy shop downstairs. "Shouldn't you be working in the shop?" she asked as Fred moved aside, allowing her entry. "It looks incredibly busy down there" she said

"Nah, its fine" he said, dismissing her politely with his hand, shutting the door behind them "It's nothing Verity can't handle, besides I needed to spend time with you and-" Fred froze suddenly, his eyes fixed on Hermione, or more accurately, what Hermione was holding.

Rose had pulled her head away from Hermione's neck and was currently eyeing Fred curiously with her big blue eyes, her thumb still in her mouth.

"Rose," Hermione said, clearly noticing how Fred couldn't finish his sentence, or start another one. "This is mummy's friend, Fred" Hermione smiled as Fred's eyes grew wider, his mouth almost hanging open "Are you going to say hello to Fred?" she asked the little girl.

"Hewwo" Rose said shyly, her small voice even more obstructed by the mitten covered thumb in her mouth. Fred still didn't speak.

"Fred," Hermione said in the same baby-talking voice "Are you going to say hello to Rose?" she asked patronisingly, seeming to snap Fred out of his musings.

"Hey, Rose" he said, taking a tentative step forwards "I'm your Uncle Fred, you probably don't remember me," he said, now close enough to Rose and Hermione that he could touch them, but he didn't move out to touch either of them.

"Rose, do you want to draw in your book?" Hermione said, placing the little girl down on the sofa, her legs not even reaching the edge, and pulling out a colouring book with a pack of crayons taped to the front and placing it on the coffee table where she'd left her note. Rose immediately clambered off the sofa, kneeling on the floor and wrenching the book open, turning page after page of coloured drawings of princesses and animals, each one a strange mix of colours with the crayon marks far outside the lines. "Come on, Fred," she said indicating with her head towards the kitchen. Fred followed, his eyes never leaving the little girl who was currently colouring a frog in blue.

"You came," he said, a wondrous tone in his voice, so unlike the joking and mocking tone that Hermione was used too.

"We came," she said her arms crossed over her chest awkwardly as Fred's eyes kept flickering between Hermione and Rose.

"Hermione," He said dreamily "Merlin, Hermione, She's beautiful" he said watching the little girl.

"She really is" Hermione said absently, watching with a maternal smile as Rose got bored of one picture and moved onto the next.

"You look good," he said to Hermione, she hoped he didn't catch her blush as she said.

"Thank you." She couldn't fight back the guilt she felt being in the flat again. The last time she was here she'd left for good, not leaving a trace, nothing but a stupid note of goodbye and a kiss on a sleeping mans forehead. "So what's for lunch?" She said with a forced bright voice. Fred's eyes lit up immediately.

"That my dear, Hermione," Fred said, and it was only then that Hermione realised he was wearing an apron over the top of his light blue shirt. "Is 'Spaghetti ala Weasley'" he said with a cocky smile.

"If you're looking to see a bomb site," Hermione said frankly, "then giving my daughter spaghetti is a good way to go about it." She said laughing slightly.

"Well what would you suggest, Miss Granger?" he said, raising an eyebrow as he leant back against the kitchen counter. Hermione thought for a moment before grabbing her wand from her bag.

"How about," she said, swishing her wand through the air, making Fred start as cupboards began to open, all manner of things pouring out of them "Pancakes ala Granger" she said with a smirk she'd regrettably picked up from Malfoy, and Fred got a glimpse of the Hermione he had lost.

Half an hour later and Hermione had set the table for three people, a large plate full of varying pancakes on a plate in the centre.

"Rose, lunch is ready" she said, and rose jumped from the floor, he boots abandoned as she began half running, half waddling over to her mother who had taken of her jacket and scarf due to the heat of the kitchen and had managed to cover herself in various stains of flour, chocolate, strawberry jam and syrup. "Let's get this coat off you" Hermione said, unbuttoning Rose's blue coat and pulling it off, shortly followed by the mittens and the scarf. "Now go and ask Uncle Fred if he'll help you wash your hands" Hermione said, giving her daughter an encouraging look and smiling widely at Fred when Rose walked over to him.

"Umcle Fwed" Rose said, her thumb back in her mouth, a tell tale sign she was nervous "Can you help me?" she asked shyly, looking up at him with big blue eyes, so much like her fathers.

"Of course, Rosie" he said with a smile and a disbelieving look at Hermione, who was currently hanging Rose's winter clothes up on the hooks by the door. "Where do you want to wash your hands" Gingerly, like approaching a wild animal, Rose's tiny hand grabbed hold of Fred's index finger and she began tugging him gently towards the kitchen sink that Hermione had pointed her towards.

"I cant weach" she said when she reached the kitchen, her head not even reaching the top of the cabinets.

"Well then" Fred said with a faux thinking face one "Looks like Uncle Freddie's going to have to help you out" he said and Rose nodded at him, her thumb still in her mouth. Well okay then" he said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Before she could react, Fred had seized Rose by the waist, lifting her up into the air and making her squeal with delight, her giggles echoing around the flat, warming the atmosphere greatly.

"Let's get those hands washed" Fred said, resting Rose on his hip where she then proceeded to gaze up into his face adorningly.

"I think she likes you." Hermione said from her spot by the table as she watched Fred turn on the taps, making sure the temperature was okay before helping Rose to wash her tiny hands.

"You think so?" he asked cheerfully, drying Rose's hands on the nearest tea towel before carrying the little girl over to the dinner table.

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding slightly "It took her at least two weeks until she'd let Draco go near her" she said "Probably because he was too snobby to go near her before then, Draco has a thing for dirt and germs, and little children, they're crawling with dirt, apparently." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm not Draco" Fred said, placing Rose carefully in the chair whose height Hermione had raised so that Rose could sit there. She's transfigured the silverware into plastic cutlery for Rose, and also changed a glass of orange juice into a sippy-cup.

"She's a messy eater." Hermione apologised as Rose began to stuff her face with chocolate pancake, splattering her yellow dress with the staining substance.

"That's fine" Fred said amusedly, sitting down at the head of the table, opposite where Rose was sat and next to Hermione. "Oh, Hermione" he said, and she turned towards him, he reached out with his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek, making her freeze instantly. "You had flour on your face" he said with a smirk, making Hermione blush and become very interested in her strawberry pancake.

"So, Dad told me the Ministry were looking for your parents." He said quietly, watching Rose scoffing her pancakes opposite him, blissfully unaware of the subject at hand. "How'd that go?"

"They're, well, they're gone" Hermione said solemnly, looking straight at her plate.

"They, urm, they died?" Fred asked awkwardly, almost choking on his bite of syrup pancake.

"No, they're not dead." Hermione said plainly, avoiding his eyes rather obviously "They just too far gone. They said that any attempt to remove the charm would cause too much damage to their minds, so I let them get on with their lives." she said with a shrug, one Fred knew to be from false carelessness. "They don't need me anyway."

"Hermione" Fred said sincerely, his hand landing atop where hers lay still next to her plate. She looked up at him, her eye's stinging slightly. "Everyone needs you, you're a hero" he said with a bright smile, one she half-heartedly returned.

An hour later and Rose had eaten two and a half pancakes, Hermione three and Fred had polished off the other five and a half, having deciding to eat the remaining half of Rose's syrup pancake. Fred and Rose were now sat on the sofa, Rose excitedly showing Fred her colouring book while Hermione did the washing up, despite Fred's insisted notion that it was his home. Hermione would have used her wand to charm the washing up like she did when she was in a rush, but she found the soft lapping of the warm, soapy water theraputic, a routine she was steadily growing used to.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Fred asked Hermione from over the back of the sofa as Rose began colouring once again.

"Oh, I've not really thought about it" Hermione said "Why? Did you have something in mind?" she said shyly, watching as Fred's smirk turned into a smile.

"Well, you and Rose are perfectly welcome to stay for a sleepover" Fred said only half joking "Because your cooking, Hermione, is superb, and I would love to experience it again" She laughed at his notion, swatting him playfully on the arm as Rose let out a slight yawn.

"I'm not becoming your personal cook" she said, smiling slightly. "But, perhaps you could come for dinner at our's next time?" she said, not expecting Fred to agree.

"Brilliant! I'm working tomorrow, so how's Monday night?" he said and Hermione didn't know how to reply. "What do you think, Rosie?" Fred said, tickling Rose's chin "Do you want me to come round on Monday?" to which Rose began to squeal and nod enthusiastically, just like the little girl she was.

"Pwease, Mumma, Pwease!" she begged, jumping from the sofa and grabbing onto Hermione's jeans.

"Well, if that's what Uncle Fred wants to do" she said, slightly bewildered by how easy it was to cooperate with Fred. Whenever she tried to arrange something with Ron it was like trying to arrange a party with a sheep, totally pointless and creating more stress than it was worth. "Looks like it's a date" Hermione said, picking Rose up from the floor, resting her on her hip, kissing the girl on the cheek.

Carrying Rose, Hermione sat with Fred on the sofa, letting the little girl snuggle between the two of them for the nap she no doubt needed.

"She's tired her self out, look." Hermione said, watching as Rose rested her hand on Fred's lap, her thumb in her mouth and her eyes closed.

"Hermione, you've got to come back." Fred said suddenly, leaving Hermione taken aback for a second. "If not for your sake, or even for everyone else's, then for hers" Fred said, his hand gently stroking the fuzzy red hair of the already sleeping girl. "She needs her family, Hermione, She needs her dad." he said.

"Her dad didn't want her." Hermione spat, the bitter memories of Ron's words echoing in her head "He made that very clear"

"But do you really think he meant it?" Fred asked, his brother was a certified prat, every one knew that, but he wasn't cruel.

"I've been Ron's friend since I was eleven years old." Hermione said sadly "I've seen at his best and I've seen him at his worst, and he'd spoken to me like that only once before, and that was during the war. I forgave him then because it wasn't his fault, we were being manipulated, we all were." She sighed deeply, staring up at the perfect white ceiling "But this time, he didn't have any excuses. The things he said to me, the things he said about Rose, they were despicable. The Ron I knew - the Ron I loved - would never had said such things, he would have torn the world apart to see his daughter; clearly he wasn't the man I thought he was."

"I'm sorry about you having to do this alone, Hermione" Fred said solemnly "I always think that I should have woken up before you left, I should have stopped you, but I let you go and you've raised this little girl all by yourself, not even Ginny could raise her son herself, she was always asking Mum for help. Just come back, please."

"I can't, Fred," she said, "Can't you see that I cant, not yet at least. I will one day, that's a promise, but you can't tell anyone you found me, not yet"

"I promise" he said, his blue eyes full of sincerity as he stared at Hermione, she smiled at him sweetly before resting her head on his shoulder, shutting her own eyes for a second. She felt Fred kiss her forehead and smiled, revelling in the moment. Could she have this one day? A husband with her and her daughter, a happy family.

Just as she began to drift off into sleep, there was a loud crack, followed by a aggitated, ranting voice, one that was far too familiar for Hermione's liking.


	4. One Day We'll Reveal The Truth

_"Chasing visions of our futures,_

_One day we'll reveal the truth"_

_Daughter, Youth._

* * *

"That woman is unbelievable, Fred, absolutely unbelievable! And I'll tell you what, she doesn't half like putting the blame on me. If I had a galleon for every time she said " _Well if you'd just done this""_ "George said in an incredibly bad imitation of his wife as he tore his coat off. He currently had his back to Fred, Hermione and Rose, meaning he still didn't know they were there, but as soon as he turned around the truth would be revealed. "I'd be as good as a Malfoy! And I'll tell you another-"

George turned around then, ready to point at Fred, to complain about Angelina some more, maybe to start raving about something Fred did wrong, but as soon as his eyes fell upon the brunette on the sofa, he froze.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed his eye's wide, staring between Hermione and Fred with nothing more than shock and surprise. "Oh my Merlin, that's really you isn't it." he said as Hermione got awkwardly to her feet, shifting out from under Rose's legs.

"This is brilliant!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around Hermione's waist, lifting her off the floor in a frightfully tight hug before spinning around wildly, Hermione trying extremely hard not to squeal. "Wait a tick." He said, dropping Hermione, swaying slightly, back on her feet. "This is you right? This isn't a prank?" He said, eyeing Fred suspiciously as he too tried to untangle himself from the little girls clutches to stand with the fellow grownups.

"It's really me," Hermione said shyly, but smiling at George all the same. George's face cracked into a wide grin before he, once again, wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her like he held Ginny after the war.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione" He said wondrously. "It really is you! We've all missed you so much. Is this it then? Are you back for good?" George asked, his goofy smile still on his face as he held her by the shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Hermione said awkwardly, wringing her wrist.

"How can you not know?" George asked, looking at her like she was some kind of rare exotic animal.

"George-"

"No, Fred, I want to know." George said, looking pointedly at his twin.

"Can we at least do this in the kitchen?" Hermione said, rubbing her temples, knowing George clearly hadn't noticed the sleeping child. George looked confused for a second, but he shrugged and sauntered into kitchen all the same, Fred and Hermione following after him with nervous looks on their faces.

"Hermione, where have you been?" George asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant back against the kitchen counter, looking at Hermione with fascination.

"I've been living in London." She said shyly, George's eye's widening.

"You can't have, we'd have known." He replied, looking at Fred for back up, but Fred's face just looked tired.

"Well, no." Hermione said "I've been working in a bookshop to get the money I need and I've not had a lot of contact with other witches and wizards" she said, staring interestedly at her own shoes, one of the laces having come undone.

"Working?" George said, dumbstruck "Why would you, Hermione Granger, need to work after the grant the ministry gave you for the war. Ron's still living off of his." George said, not noticing how Hermione flinched minutely at his name, but Fred noticed, he always did.

"Well, I used some of that grant on the wedding, and then Ron and I split the cost of our home and then I gave a lot of it to charities."

"How much did you give to charity?" George said, eyeing her sceptically. She shifted awkwardly.

"Half of it" She mumbled "And I put some of it towards SPEW" she continued, even quieter this time. "The rest is in my vault, but that's only or emergencies."

"So you've been working for your money?" He asked, trying to clear the air.

"I wanted to make my own way in the world, earn my own money, not spend the rest of my life living off a grant I was given for fighting in a war when I was eighteen. Not all of us want to live like Ronald." she said, giving George a challenging look, begging him to try and contradict her.

"Okay, good for you" George said, holding up his hands in mock surrender, his eyes flittering towards Fred, who was currently sniggering under his breath. "But my question remains. Are you back now, for good?"

"Not yet, no" Hermione said, trying not to look at George's disappointed blue eyes.

"Why not?" George asked, sounding oddly like a child, causing Hermione to smile sweetly at him, her soft maternal smile that melted Fred's heart.

"Because I have things to sort out first, things to prepare." Hermione said carefully, trying not to arouse any suspicion from George, no more than she had to at least.

"Like Wh-" but George was but off by the very thing Hermione was trying to avoid suspicion of.

"Mumma?" Rose said, her soft, round face peeking over the edge of the sofa towards the three adults, all of whom looked back at her.

"Hey, Rose" Hermione said, trying to talk through the nervous lump in her throat from seeing George's expression. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked and Rose nodded, putting her thumb in her mouth, reaching out to her mother with the other one.

Walking towards the couch, Hermione wrapped her arms around the little girl's middle, lifting her up to sit on her hip.

"George," Fred said, laying a hand on his twins shoulder as Hermione walked back towards the kitchen, carrying Rose with her. "You remember, Rose."

"I – But – Rose?" George stuttered, staring at the little girl with the frizzy red hair and round blue eyes. "As in _The_ Rose?"

"Rose" Hermione said tentatively, watching the little girl's shy eyes. "This is your Uncle George"

"She's beautiful," George said, his voice quiet, spoken on a breath. Rose's eyes were slitting between Fred and George, clearly trying to decipher what was happening. After a while she gave up, burying her head into the crook of Hermione's neck.

"I should probably be going" Hermione said, feeling Rose's soft breaths against her neck "It's getting late and Rose needs to be in bed." she said hastily, turning back towards the door, grabbing hold of Rose's coat.

"I'll show you out" Fred said, eyeing his twin. But George was staring wide eyed at the little girl with the red hair, wondering just what it was Angelina had been so scared about.

* * *

Fred came back up the stairs a few minutes later alone, Hermione and Rose having left. He saw George sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, clearly exhausted.

"You okay, Georgie?" Fred asked ,watching as his twin jumped slightly.

"Yeah, just been a long day." He said, rubbing his face. Fred nodded in understanding.

"So, what's happening with you and Angelina?" Fred asked, landing on the sofa next to his twin.

"Oh, that. Well, She's pregnant" George said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What? George that's brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, clapping his twin bother on the shoulder, confused by his lack of excitement.

"No, it's not brilliant" George said blandly.

"Why? You've always wanted to have kids; ever since you met Teddy you've been as broody as a hen." Fred said, eyeing his twin confused.

"And I do, Fred." George pressed, staring at the floor, his hands knotted in front of him. "But Angelina, she wants to get rid of it before any one finds out."

"That insane!" Fred shouted, suddenly on his feet "You cant just get rid of it, it's your child."

"Don't you think I know that." George said meekly "but it's what she wants to do. She's not ready to be a mum."

"And Hermione was?" Fred suddenly spat making George jump. "She was twenty years old, Angelina is twenty-seven, I'm sure she can manage."

"Don't bring Hermione into this." George said agitatedly "I've just seen her for the first time in over two and a half years."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Fred said apologetically "But this is a big deal, George. You need to tell someone."

"So is Hermione coming back, have you told anyone about that?" George asked, his eyebrow raised.

"She made me promise not to." Fred said dejectedly, sitting back down on the sofa beside his twin. "Merlin, this is so screwed up." Fred said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll drink to that" George said with a half hearted chuckle. "So, what do I say to Angie?" George asked, his voice sounding sad and worried.

"Tell her the truth. That she can do it and you'll help her. You may be useless but I think you can manage that" Fred said, earning him a bash on the shoulder from his twin, making them both smile.

"So, what do we do about Hermione?" George asked, giving Fred a stern look. "We have to tell someone she's back; you've seen what's happened to everyone."

"She'll come back in her own time; we can't force her to do anything." George nodded in understanding. Before either twin could say anything else, a small brown owl fluttered in through the open window, landing lightly on George's leg, a hastily written note in its beak.

Taking the letter with shaking fingers, George looked worriedly at Fred, the owl taking off back into the cold night.

"It's Angie" George said, looking at his hastily written name on the parchment. After an encouraging nod from Fred, he unfolded the letter, scanning his eyes quickly over the short note. "She wants me to come home, says she wants to talk." George said, his voice sounding a lot older than Fred had ever heard it.

"You've got to go, mate." Fred said, receiving a slow nod from George in return.

"I know." George said, getting to his feet, the letter still in his hand, and grabbing his coat, throwing it back on. "And I promise to keep Hermione a secret" He said.

"Cheers"

"Wish me luck" George said, his coat zipped up, his eyes looking terrified.

"You don't need it, mate." Fred smiled and with a loud crack, George disappparated, leaving Fred alone in his home.

With a sigh, Fred reached towards the wooden coffee table's only drawer, tugging it open with substantial effort. Inside was a whole collection of things. Unread books and quills, a few knuts, some discarded sweets from the shop below along with loads of other merchandise, and a perfectly folded piece of parchment.

Pulling it out, Fred read over the cursive script on the front that was his own name, and with memories of the beautiful teenage girl, Fred read over what he had thought would be her final goodbye.


	5. It's A Waste of Time

_"Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong._ _"_

_Daughter, Youth._

* * *

"Will you wake up already!" Hermione shouted, banging her fist against the wood of Draco's door, receiving nothing but grumbling in response. "Draco, I'm warning you. I'll come in there!" She said, but heard no sound of movement. "Three." She said, the same way she would when Rose wouldn't do what she was asked.

"I'm not a child!" She heard him shout grumpily from the other side of the door, still clearly not getting ready. Rose who was already washed and dressed was standing by Hermione, her tiny hands over her mouth as she giggled.

"Two!" Hermione said louder, smiling down at her daughter. There was a flurry of movement from the other side of the door, stumbling and cursing mostly, but it was a sign that Draco was awake.

Just as Hermione was about to say 'one' the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled looking Draco scowling down at her, his platinum blonde sticking out at odd angles. He was a lot taller than he once was, standing at least a head and a half taller than her. Smiling sweetly up at him, Hermione spoke.

"I have to be at work in ten minutes, Rose needs her breakfast - there is cereal in the cupboard - and after that your free to do what you want." Hermione recited, watching as Draco yawned loudly. "That's within reason though. That means no-" but Draco cut her off.

"No broomsticks, no levitating, not too much junk food and no lady friends." He said having already heard the list a thousands times before.

"Good." Hermione replied, grabbing her denim jacket with the frayed holes from the hook and throwing it on. "I'll be back by five to make dinner, any problems then owl me." She said, wrapping her scarf around her neck and pulling her hair back into a haphazard and scruffy ponytail. "Rose, Mummy's going now!" she shouted and listened to the little pitter-patter of tiny feet on the floorboards, watching as the small girl with the fiery hair appeared from the living room archway.

"Mumma!" She said and Hermione crouched to her height, wrapping the girl in a tight hug, listening to her squeals of protest.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart" Hermione said, kissing Rose's forehead "If you're lucky, Draco might take you to the park again." She said and Rose's blue eyes widened excitedly.

"Can we, Dwaco? Can we?" Rose said, grabbing onto Draco's jumper and tugging.

"Maybe later." He said "First let's say goodbye to Mummy, and then we'll eat our breakfast." He picked Rose up and sat her gently on his hip, letting her tug slightly at his blonde hair. "Have a nice day, Hermione." Draco said with a smirk, clearly still not thrilled about having been woken up before noon.

"I'll see you both later" She said grabbing her keys from the bowl. "Don't have too much fun without me!" She said and shut the door, making her way down the stairs of the apartment building. Hermione and Draco lived on the third floor, next door to a lovely, muggle Hispanic couple who'd just had a baby of their own.

The streets at this time of the morning were quiet, only a few people still on their way to work. Wrapping her coat closer to herself, Hermione began the short walk towards her work. Living away from central London meant that Hermione could avoid the severe hustle and bustle of the early mornings and could stroll down the pavement without being shoved around. Her first flat, however, did not have that kind of luxury.

Passing a small bakery, Hermione grabbed her self a coffee and a muffin before turning one last corner to her job. The front door to the _Yellowing Pages_ was already unlocked meaning Summer, the owners daughter who worked at the shop with Hermione, was already in.

"Morning, Summer." Hermione said once she reached the counter where Summer was sat, her long legs up on the desk, an old book in her hands.

"Mornin' 'Mione!" she said, exceptionally brightly, the way Summer seemed to speak despite how many hours she'd been awake. "How's Draco?" She asked quickly. Summer was a very pretty girl, with light blonde hair and very dark eyes. She was tall, slim and not much younger than Hermione was having just turned twenty-one, and it was no secret that she had a crush on Draco.

"He's good. So am I. Thanks for asking" Hermione said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to Summer.

"Oh." Summer said, blushing furiously, quickly pushing her black rimmed glasses up her nose. "Sorry, Hermione." She said with a shy smile.

"That's okay." Hermione said "Has anyone been in today?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah. This little red head came in with three little boys, but she only walked in, looked at me and left." Summer said with a shrug and Hermione took a large bite out of her blueberry muffin before gulping down the scolding coffee.

"Merlin." She said, gagging slightly "That is awful." And Summer Laughed.

"I put a pot on about half an hour ago" she said, dog-earing the page of her book and setting it aside "Do you want some?" She asked, already ready rising to her feet and smoothing out the creases in her blue skirt.

"That would be wonderful, Summer." Hermione said and Summer laughed "You're an angel!" Just as Summer disappeared into the back room where they kept their filed and their coffee machine, a large grey owl crashed onto the floor in front of the desk.

Jumping up quickly and checking that Summer was preoccupied, Hermione raced out from behind the counter, crouching down in front of the owl that was weakly getting back onto it's feet, hooting strangely.

"Errol!" Hermione said in a scared whisper "Oh, Merlin. This isn't good."

"You alright, Hermione?" Summer called from the back room. Thinking fast while also holing the swaying owl steady, Hermione replied.

"Yeah, some books fell down is all. Just picking them up."

"It's those bloody shelves!" Summer called back as Hermione pulled the letter from Errol's leg. "I keep telling dad to fix them but he says he doesn't have the money." Once that letter was pulled free, Errol clumsily flapped its wings, dropping a few feathers before taking off out of the open window again. "Personally, I think it's because he's too busy buying stuff for Florence to even care – What've you got there?" Summer said, peering over the edge of the counter, two mugs in her hands, her blonde hair curtaining her face as her large glasses began to slip down her nose.

"I just got a letter, that's all." Hermione said, standing up so fast her head swam slightly. "Ooo, is that one mine?" Hermione said, taking the steaming mug form Summer who rolled her eyes.

"So, does Draco have a girlfriend?" Summer asked shyly from behind her steaming mug of black coffee.

"Um, not that I know of." Hermione said, turning the letter over in her hands, too anxious to open it. Which of the Weasley's would send her a letter, only Fred and George knew she was back and they would both just apparate to her if they needed something, surely.

"Do you think I should ask him on a date?" She said, her voice growing quieter with every word. Before Hermione could answer, the bell above the door chimed, and with a frightened squeal Summer ducked beneath the counter. "Pretend I'm not here!" She said in a hushed whisper making Hermione smile.

"Hey, Hermione." Draco said, holding tightly onto Rose's hand. "We were on our way to the park when this little monkey," Draco said, lifting Rose up onto his hip "wanted to stop by."

"Hey, Rose." Hermione said, reaching out for her daughter who remained clinging onto Draco but was smiling widely.

"Um, Hermione." Draco said quietly to Hermione's ear. "Why is Summer hiding behind the counter?" He asked and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Summer, he knows you're there. You might as well get up." Hermione said, still laughing as Summer emerged slowly, a bright blush covering her pretty features.

"Um, Hi Draco" Summer said, becoming very interested with a pen on the desk.

"Hey Summer." He said, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. Rolling her eyes, Hermione began making strange signs with her hands while Summer wasn't looking, trying to map out the situation for him and hoping he would get the point. Since his grey eye's went from confused to wide and surprised extremely quickly, Hermione assumed he understood.

"Summer," Hermione said, "I'm just going to take Rose in the back and show her a book, are you okay here?" Hermione said, walking around the counter and taking the oblivious child from his arms. Summer was about to object but Hermione cut her off "Brilliant, Draco, I'll be back in a minute, maybe two." She gave him a quick wink and Summer a thumbs up before disappearing into the back room, handing Rose the picture book she so loved.

She couldn't hear any conversations from back here, only a few words of off hand conversations. When she was sure they were done, Hermione emerged, Rose with the book in hand still on her hip and surveyed the situation. Draco was smiling slightly and Summer was a very bright shade of pink, her blonde hair pushed frantically behind her ears as she tried to look anywhere apart from at someone.

"Well, there's that done." Hermione said "You'd best be going; you don't want to not get a swing." Hermione said, kissing he end of Rose's nose, making her giggle. "Have a nice day, Draco." Hermione said, passing Rose back. They all bid farewell, Draco and Summer rather awkwardly, and then they separated.

"So?" Hermione said.

"I'll kill you." Summer said, sipping her coffee.

"What happened?" She asked again and Summer smiled behind her mug.

"We have a date tomorrow night." Summer half squealed, something that was very out of character for her, and Hermione beamed.

"Congratulations! It's about time." She said and Summer smiled.

"So who was your letter from" Summer asked, sipping her coffee.

"Oh!" Hermione said, only just remembering the letter that was sat, unopened on the keyboard. "I haven't read it yet."

"Well I won't stop you" Summer said, placing her now empty mug on the desk "I have to reorganise the shelves upstairs anyway." Hermione nodded, knowing the shelves didn't need organising at all, but that Summer just wanted some time to smile and squeal.

"Go ahead." Hermione said, looking at the letter. She heard Summer's footsteps retreat up the stairs and slowly, as though afraid something awful was going to spill out of it, she opened up the letter and read it.

_Hermione,_

_Don't get mad, but Ginny knows now. George told Angelina about it when they spoke last night._

_It wasn't intentionally, he swears. But Angelina's told Ginny and she is fuming. I took Errol so she can't send her letter just yet, but it'll be there soon._

_Just a heads up._

_See you tonight for dinner, hope you haven't forgotten._

_Fred._

So she had been wrong, it was Fred who sent the letter, but now was the next issue, when was Ginny's letter was going to show up.

After about ten minutes of anxious waiting with Summer still upstairs, another owl flew in, this time a snowy owl. It wasn't Hedwig, she'd been killed trying to protect Harry, no, this was the owl that Ginny had bought Harry as a replacement three years ago. He'd been upset at first, claiming no owl would replace Hedwig, but he'd gotten used to this one all the same. Moody it what he'd named it, mostly because it was constantly grumpy, but also because it had two different eyes, just like Mad-eye Moody had. One blue, one amber. That meant this letter was the one Hermione had been dreading.

Once Hermione took the letter from the owl's leg, it gave her a rather vicious nip before taking off out the open window that it had entered. With shaking hands (One of which was now bleeding) Hermione opened the letter. Half expecting it to explode in her hands.

_Hermione,_

_Angelina's told me everything._

_I don't want an explanation by owl, meet me for lunch today in Diagon Alley at half twelve._

_Don't be late._

_Ginny._

Sighing Hermione dropped the letter, looking instead at the clock on the wall. It was twelve now, meaning she had half an hour to leave and meet Ginny. Standing up, her legs a little wobbly, Hermione grabbed her scarf and jacket, throwing them both on.

"Summer?" she shouted up the wooden stair case, waiting for the younger girl to appear. Sure enough, a few second later Hermione saw her pretty face pop over the banister, her hair tucked behind her ears.

"Yeah?" she called down, her glasses sliding down her nose already.

"I'm going for lunch now, I'll be back by half one." she called up the stairs, receiving a thumbs up from the girl.

Stepping back onto the street, Hermione weighed up her options. She could go and meet Ginny and face any wrath that the younger witch might have in store for her. She could forget about it and not go, pretend she hadn't got the letter and wait a few hours to face the wrath of the girl a little bit later. Or finally, she could move country, change her name and hope Ginny and her wrath didn't find her.

With the last option seeming a little impractical, Hermione began walking in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, all the while wondering which hex she was going to use to kill George Weasley.

* * *

Once again, Diagon Alley was quiet. Clearly everyone was either at work or school. The sun was hidden behind thick grey clouds, each one sneering with the promise of rain as Hermione made her way down the cobblestone street, looking every which way for a flash of red hair.

She finally spotted Ginny outside a small café opposite _Florence_ _and Fortescue's Ice cream_. Her red hair was down around her shoulders beneath a green bobble hat, a matching scarf around her neck tucked neatly into her black coat.

Having obviously have heard footsteps from someone else in the street, Ginny looked up. If she was surprised to see Hermione standing before her, she didn't show it. She stood up slowly, walking over to Hermione who was currently frozen where she stood and looked at her coolly. The two girls looked at each other for a brief, awkward silence that Hermione broke.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione said, trying a weak smile. It all happened very quickly. One moment Hermione was smiling weakly at the red headed girl, the next she was clutching her stinging cheek and listening to Ginny's shouts filling the empty alley.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouted, her face growing steadily redder "TWO YEARS. TWO YEARS WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU, NOT EVEN A LETTER OF EXPLANATION! I WAS SAT AT HOME ALL DAY WAITING FOR YOU TO COME AROUND AND TALK TO ME AND YOU NEVER DID!" Hermione could see the anger on the girls face as she stared at her silently, but she could also see the tears that were slowly beginning to pool in her dark eyes. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO HARRY? WHAT YOU DID TO MUM AND TO FRED? DID YOU EVEN CARE?"

"Of course I did, Ginny." The red headed girl froze, clearly stunned from hearing the girls voice, seeing the large red handprint she had left on her face. Next thing Hermione knew, Ginny had wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her into a slightly painful hug, just like the one's her mother gave and was silently sobbing on her shoulder.

"I've missed you, Hermione. I've missed you so much." Hermione was startled, Ginny didn't cry, Hermione was the girl that cried, Ginny always kept it together. What was happening? Was everything beginning to fall apart?

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Hermione said once the other girl had pulled back, wiping her face furiously.

"Sorry? I think it's going to take a bit more than sorry." Ginny said laughing slightly, but Hermione's bones felt suddenly very weak, like they could no longer hold her weight and would topple any moment. "Any way, I got us some coffee." Ginny said, sitting back down, indicating for Hermione to do the same.

She obliged with shaking limbs and sat opposite Ginny who was fiddling with the handle of her coffee mug.

"Where have you been and what have you been doing this whole time?" Ginny asked, her bare hands wrapped around the coffee mug for warmth. Sam old Ginny, quick and straight to the point.

"Here." Hermione said "I live London with Rose, I work in a book shop." Hermione said with a shrug.

"I know you work in a book shop." Ginny said, rolling her eyes "I went by looking for you earlier"

"You did?" Hermione asked, and then it clicked, a red haired woman with three boys. "That was you. Summer saw you come in this morning" Hermione said, slapping a hand over her face.

"Summer? That was the young witch behind the counter."

"Witch?" Hermione asked, scoffing into her coffee "Summer's a muggle"

"No, she's Sturgis Podmore's niece, or third cousin, or something I think. Her mother died in the battle and her father works at the ministry. I guess he owns a bookshop too. She's Verity's - you must remember Verity," Ginny said and Hermione nodded, remembering all to well the frightfully smiling woman who worked for the twins. "Well, Summer's her younger sister, a few years below me I think."

"How did I not know that?" Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else. The two witches were nothing alike, at least not in personality. Sure they both had blonde hair and extraordinarily dark eyes, but where Verity was all sexy charm and smiles, Summer was sweet, shy and quiet. it wasn't hard to figure out which one Hermione preferred.

"Mostly because you didn't socialize with many other wizards or witches. But disappearing for two years will do it too." Ginny said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm amazed Summer kept her mouth shut. From what i hear, Verity is struggling." She mumbled into her drink.

"Wait a second!" Hermione said. "Three boys. You have three sons?" Hermione said and Ginny smiled happily.

"Yep" she said, putting her mug down. "Teddy, who's five now, James who's four and my youngest son, Albus. He's three next month" She said, ticking each one off on her hand.

"You had another son?" Hermione said with a smile, remembering how Ginny had been pregnant when she left. "And you named him Albus?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, Ginny waved a dismissive hand.

"Harry wanted the name, said that Dumbledore was a great man, and I agree. It's the middle name that bothers me" She said.

"Merlin, what's his middle name?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Severus" Ginny said sulkily. "My third son is named after Slimy Snape." Guilty, Hermione spat out a bit of the coffee she had in her mouth, making both of the witches giggle.

"Merlin, I've missed this." Hermione said, mopping the coffee off of the table with a nearby napkin.

"Me too." Ginny said and the two girls lapsed into a comfortable silence. "So, how's Rose?" Ginny said breaking their peace.

"Oh, she's great, she's walking and talking and making a mess. Eats like a Weasley too. " Hermione said with a laugh at her little girls antics.

"When are you bringing her to see mum?" Ginny asked boldly, not taking her dark eyes off of Hermione "Because you have to come back now, too many of us know where you are."

"Ginny, please don't do this to me, not you as well." Hermione pleaded.

"No. I know now, Fred and George know and so does Angelina. Now I can bet you one of us is going to blab to mum, so it's best that you tell her yourself." Ginny said, pointing a finger at Hermione.

"I will come back, Gin" Hermione said earnestly. "Just not yet, I need time to sort things out before I just turn up. Imagine the strain that would put on Rose, She's grown up with only me and Draco for-"

"Woah! Back up. Draco, as in, Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked, leaning across the table, her eyebrows threatening to disappear beneath her hat.

"I'd best be getting back to work." Hermione said, checking her watch boldly. "Summer will wonder where I've gone."

"I don't think so!" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm before she could get up. "You live with Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Um, yeah, was that not mentioned?" She asked shyly, feigning innocence.

"Um, no, I think you over looked that bit." Ginny said, sitting back in her chair. "Now explain."

"I can't, Gin, I really do need to get back to work" Hermione said pleadingly. Ginny seemed to think this over for a second, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Hermione who was sitting very awkwardly in her seat.

"Fine." She said, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relieve, getting ready to stand back up and leave "But you're coming round tomorrow and we're going to talk properly." Ginny said, pointing at Hermione threateningly.

"But I have work tomorrow." Hermione reasoned.

"Call in sick."

"But I'll have Rose with me" She said again, pleading that Ginny would just drop it.

"Tuff. Bring her along; I'm sure the boy's will be thrilled." She said with an unapologetic shrug. "Two and a half years I've been without my best friend, now I've got her back and I'm not letting her off so easily." Hermione sighed.

"Fine, I'll stop by on Thursday, but that's the earliest I can make it" Ginny eyed the older witch skeptically.

"Fine." she said grudgingly "But you'd better not bail on me." Ginny said, pointing at Hermione again, who nodded quickly in return.

Standing up, Hermione made to go, leaving Ginny alone at the café. She was sat with her arms crossed against her chest, not watching Hermione as she left. With a sigh, Hermione began walking back down the cobbled street, trying so hard not to glance back at the red headed witch that was her friend.

Just as Hermione was about to pass through the gate to the Leaky Caudron, and back out onto the streets of muggle London, she heard hurried, running footsteps and someone shouting after her.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Turning slowly, Hermione saw nothing more than a flash of red before a great weight ploughed into her, knocking her back a few steps.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, hugging the witch in return.

"I really have missed you." She said by Hermione's ear, both of the girls being the same height.

"I've missed you too, Gin" Hermione said feeling a lump in her throat. "I really have," and with that, the girls parted ways, Ginny apparating back to the burrow where her mother and her children eagerly awaited her return.

But Hermione didn't return to work, she apparated instead back to her shared apartment that was currently empty of its occupants. She sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands, anxiously awaiting Draco and Rose's return, wondering where it was exactly that her life got so complicated. She'd apologise to Summer when she saw her next.

* * *

"Just be civil, that's all I'm asking" Hermione said from the kitchen. She was currently using her wand to stir three saucepans at once, the sink was charmed to wash up whatever she threw there and she was slowly levitating four plates out onto the small table. Draco meanwhile stood out of Hermione's range, watching the whole display with a dubious look on his face.

"Yes, but why?" Draco said, sounding comically like a small child, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"Because, Draco," she said coldly, but it wasn't pure "Fred means a lot to me and I thought it would be a good chance for him to see what I've been doing all these years." She reasoned, pulling her hair frantically out of her face.

"And me sitting down to dinner with him and making polite conversation is going to do that, how exactly?" He asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

"Draco, please, just help me this once and I'll never ask anything of you again." Hermione pleaded, looking over her shoulder slightly at the still unconvinced wizard.

"You don't ask anything of me anyway. " He said bluntly.

"All the more reason for you to help!"

"Fine!" he said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Just be civil with him, nice even." Hermione said, taking one pan off the hob, leaving the others to cook.

"What in Merlin's name are you cooking?" Draco asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder, but she didn't reply. He could easily understand why she was being so irritable, the heat from the kitchen was sweltering, and it made more sense to him now that she was only wearing her pyjama shorts and top.

Draco and Rose had returned home from the park to see Hermione bouncing around the kitchen, pulling ingredients out of cupboards and waving her wand around wildly, charming pots and pans to do this and that. It really was quite hectic.

"Right, Fred gets here in an hour." Hermione said, turning to face Draco. "I'm going to get washed and dressed and I need you to keep an eye on the food, I've charmed it to have a timer, it'll sort itself out, so that's no big deal, just take the pie out once it's done." She said before disappearing into the shared bathroom, the sound of water echoing out from behind the door instantly.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione was ready. She emerged from her room doing the clasp up on her watch and wearing a pair of slightly faded blue jeans that clung tightly to her legs and a dark blue blouse made of a strange material that seemed to float on the air, making the sleeves look more like wings. Her now dry hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, pieces of her hair braided as they flowed into it. She wore no makeup or jewellery, but her face was slightly flushed from the showers heat.

"He'll be here soon." Hermione said, returning to the kitchen where she once again began twirling her wand at all manner of things. "Can you make sure Rose is still dressed?" Hermione asked, remembering how the little girl liked to wear her pyjama's around the house, the same way she did.

With a mock salute, Draco went off in search of the little girl, leaving Hermione with time to set the table before Rose came hurtling in or Fred turned up.

At Half seven on the dot, the fireplace roared to life, a dishevelled and soot covered Fred walking out of it.

"Still not used to that." He said to himself, brushing his clothes off slightly. "'Mione!" He beamed, wrapping the younger witch in a tight hug the moment he saw her.

"Nice to see you too." Hermione said once Fred released her, feeling as her face flushed. "Dinner's pretty much ready." She said, smiling brightly up at him. He truly was taller than she remembered, but maybe that was just her imagination.

Draco was taller than Hermione, that was clear, but Fred exceeded even that, standing at least a foot and a half taller than Hermione, and that was including the extra height from her hair. They stared at each other for a while, standing so there was only a whisper of air between them. Hermione could almost count the freckles on his nose and cheeks and see the flecks of turquoise in his sapphire eyes.

"So, urm, where's Rosie?" Fred asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as he jumped away from her.

"Oh" Hermione said, trying to regain any composure she had left. "She's-"

"Here." Said a slightly chilled voice from behind Hermione. Spinning around quickly, almost loosing her footing in the process, Hermione saw Draco stood in the entrance to the living room; Rose sat on his hip with his platinum locks in her chubby hand. "She's right here." Draco said as his grey eyes narrowed slightly on Fred, glancing briefly at the flushed Hermione who was looking intently at her watch clasp.

"Fwed!" Rose exclaimed, releasing Draco's hair, much to his relief, and reaching out towards the man who still bore remnants of soot.

"Looks like somebody's made a new friend." Draco sneered, earning him a serious glare from Hermione. Rolling his eyes, he reluctantly pulled Rose from his grip, passing her over instead to the already irritating red-head before him.

"Hey, Rosie." Fred said, holding the smiling little girl who was staring back at him with his brother's eyes. It was almost dreamlike. She had an angel's face, just like her mother, but her eyes were those of his idiot brother. "How've you been?" He asked, tickling the little girls freckled cheek, not seeing the skeptically protective look he received from Draco, nor the admiration in the look he received from Hermione.

"Shall we eat then?" Hermione asked, seeming to have caught herself staring at last. Fred nodded, carrying Rose with him towards the table that was neatly laid in the open space that was Draco and Hermione's Kitchen, living room and dinning room. Draco followed; his eye's scowling slightly at the back of the Weasley's head.

Dinner that night was a very quiet affair, with the exceptions of Hermione scolding Rose on her eating habits to which both of the men smirked, only to notice the other do it and return to glaring at one another. Hermione was sure she'd lost count of the amount of time's she'd rolled her eyes that night. Sure she'd asked Draco to be civil, but civility usually demanded some form of conversation, he merely looked like he was swallowing stink sap whenever he looked at Fred, which was likely what his words would have been like should they have been said.

At half eight, Hermione excused herself to put Rose to bed since it was already getting a bit too late for her and the excitement of the day had began to wane on her.

Once Rose was tucked in, having fallen asleep as soon as Hermione had pulled up the covers, she returned to the dinning room to see neither of the boys had moved. They both sat in their respective seats opposite each other, Fred's body slightly slumped, his elbows resting on the table (much to Hermione's disapproval) and Draco sat with his back rigid and straight, arms crossed over his chest. They were both eyeing one another with the same diluted loathing and skepticism. Hermione was serenely reminded of how Harry and Draco would sneer at each other back when they were children and neither could figure out a witty enough comeback, the thought made her smile.

"She's asleep." Hermione said, watching as the two men blinked up at her, seeming only to have realised she'd even left. "Feel free to let loose now." She said, rubbing her temples as she anticipated the questions she was about to face.

"Why him, 'Mione?" Fred said, pointing at Draco who audibly scoffed. "Of all the possible people, you chose him." He said incredulously, looking at Hermione who was gazing down at him form where she stood, leaning against the wall.

" _He_ is here, Weasel." Draco sneered, shifting so he was facing away, his arrogance grimace clear on his face.

"Like I didn't notice that, Ferret-boy." Fred said back kindly with a bite of harshness in his tone.

"Well I'm still wondering why Hermione, a woman of divine intelligence and manners, is delving into the depths that is the Weasley clan." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Did I hear you right?" Fred said, sitting back slightly, his eyebrow raised. "Did you, big-head Malfoy, compliment Hermione Granger?" He asked, ignoring Malfoy's uttered interruption of 'Mature' as Fred spoke.

"Believe it or not, Weaselby," Draco said scathingly, leaning forward with his hands clasped in front of him on the table. "But _some of us_ have grown up since the war, not all of us can be as naïve to the ways of this world from hiding in their little hole, or what is it you call it?" He asked mockingly "A _Burrow."_ He spat.

Fred's eyes were blazing, his nostrils flaring as the skin of his neck turned red. He placed his hands, palm down, on the wooden table, staring haltingly at Malfoy, his blue eye's meeting grey.

"We may not be the richest Family," Fred said, his voice colder than anyone had ever heard it as she glared daggers at Malofy. "But at least none of us are Deatheaters!" He spat, his words followed by the horrible scraping sound of chairs being pushed away briskly, Fred's one actually toppling over.

"That's enough!" Hermione said, just as the two men reached for there wands. "I said you could let loose," she said, standing between the two of them, one hand raised to each of them, letting them glare at one another over the top of her head. "But I will not let this result in violence. Now, wands away." She said, looking from one man to the other. Neither moved. "I said wands away!" she said again, more authoritive this time. Much to Hermione's surprise, it was Draco who put his wand back into his pocket first before tugging nervously at his sleeve. the sleeve covering the disgusting mark, but it was Fred who stopped glaring first.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Draco said, stepping back slightly, a slightly shocked look covering his pale features.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said, dropping her arms before rounding on Fred. "And you," she said, pointing at him threateningly, receiving her a taken back expression from the red-haired man "Are not to use that foul word under my roof again. Swear at him by all means, but if I hear that disgusting word again, you wont step foot through that door again."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Fred said and he even had the decency to look guilty at his behaviour.

"That's okay, Fred." She said, dropping her arms with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now I have some wine hidden away-" She said, receiving an incredulous and betrayed look from Draco "Oh calm down, you know why I don't leave it lying around." Draco shrugged, seeming careless about the situation, but Hermione could see how he was tapping his fingertips together, even muttering slightly under his breath, his lips barely moving, let alone making a sound, but Hermione knew. His little problem had been a great challenge for them to overcome, but they were far better now because of it. "Now how about we sit down and talk this through like the adults we are." She said reasonably.

Fred nodded, staring pointedly at the floor. He wasn't willing to admit how much Hermione had sounded like his mother at that moment, she too had gone berserk when that word was so much at uttered under her roof, but of course it was understandable. Molly Weasley had nearly lost family members to those monsters; Merlin knows what Hermione had lost.

"Brilliant." She said once Draco had also agreed. "You boy's go sit in the living room, I'll get three glasses-"

"Three?" Draco burst out as Hermione turned to walk away. "Hermione you can't be serious?" He said ignoring the curious glances he was receiving from the Weasley who had already taken up a spot on the worn leather sofa.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Hermione said, smiling at him, the maternal smile she wore so often nowadays. "You can have juice if you'd prefer?" she asked and Draco nodded before turning and sitting on the sofa, the opposite end to where Fred was sat. "Boys." She muttered under her breath, turning back to the kitchen to receive the drinks.

When she returned to where the two men were sat this time there was slight improvement. Instead of staring smoulderingly at one another, they seemed to have decided to avoid looking at each other entirely. Draco was currently fiddling with his perfectly kept nails as Fred seemed to be staring all around the apartment. Neither of them seemed to notice Hermione had re-joined them until she cancelled her levitation charm so harshly the glasses smacked against the coffee table with a thump.

"Hermione!" Draco said, startled by the cold liquid slopping onto his feet.

"I can tell that neither of you are going to be grown up about this." She said, standing before the two men, her arms crossed over her chest. "So it seems I'm going to have to take this matter into my own hands."

"And how do you plan on doing that Granger?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking boyishly. Hermione smirked, watching as the smile slipped from Fred's face, replaced instead with a dubious expression. Draco however, to his credit, remained stoic.

"Now, the two of you are going to have a proper conversation." Hermione said, causing Fred to looked at her strangely "That means no curses, no swearing, and no accusations." She said, ticking each one off with her fingers and looking pointedly between the two of them. "Now then - Fred, you first. Why don't you ask Draco something?" Hermione asked, perching herself carefully on the edge of the coffee table, taking a sip of wine as Fred scowled at her slightly.

"Well then, Malfoy." Fred said, his voice sounding like the name burnt his tongue, but he smiled all the same. "What is it you do nowadays? Still scaring children on a daily – OW – fine, I'm sorry." He said, rubbing his shin while Hermione looked on amusingly.

"Since you asked, Weasel-"

"Draco." Hermione said threateningly.

" _Weasley_." He added with a sneer "I work at the Ministry, a Potioneer, actually." He said with a proud voice, watching as the red headed man scoffed. "Problem Weasley?"

"Not at all." Fred ground out, watching Hermione grudgingly from the corner of his eye, trying to "Just wondering whether I should refuse my next flu potion from fear of being poisioned." He said, hiding his laugh by sipping his drink, Hermione glaring at him slightly. He winked.

"So, Draco why don't-" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"So what exactly is it you do then, Weasley. Something thrilling and pointless I don't doubt." Draco sneered, sitting up straighter, looking down his nose at Fred who was still smirking.

"Since you asked, Malfoy." Fred said with a mock bow, imitating Malfoy's previous comment. "My twin and I run a very successful joke shop in Diagon Alley." Fred said, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how he puffed his chest out slightly, even when Draco scoffed.

"Still running that old dump." Draco said with a scoff, Fred seemed unaffected.

"We are. In fact, we were planning on testing out some new products soon. It would be great if you could help us out." Fred said, smiling innocently at Hermione, Draco looked dubious. "After all, it is customary to test new products on _ferrets._ " He said, letting out a bark of laughter.

"That's it!" Draco said, jumping to his feet and drawing out his wand, Fred quickly following suit, the smile not leaving his face. "I've had enough of you and your mouth."

"Spend a lot of time watching my mouth, Malfoy?" Fred said, laughing slightly as Draco's eye's narrowed. "I should tell you I don't swing that way, I have a girlfriend, in fact." He said, not noticing how Hermione glanced away, but Draco did.

"Why you insolent-" Draco began but Hermione cut him off. With a swish of her wand a barrier had formed between the two men, both of them glaring daggers at one another.

"Right, clearly this isn't going to work out as I had intended." Hermione said, looking between the two men, both of whom still had there wands pointed at each other.

"What gave us away, 'Mione?" Fred asked sarcastically, Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I thought this would work out alright, but I guess I was wrong." She said defeated, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fred, perhaps you should go." She said apologetically, glancing at the red headed man who was sneering at her room mate.

"Are you sure, 'Mione?" He asked, looking over at her. "I don't like the idea of you being alone with this _ferret._ " Fred spat and Draco's grip tightened on his wand.

"Draco, don't rise to it." Hermione said before Draco could add a snide remark. "Fred, I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine, I've lived with him for this long without a problem, now I think you should leave." Hermione said, looking pleadingly at Fred whose face twitched for a second.

"Fine." He spat, fixing at Malfoy with a dark look. "I'll see you soon though." Fred said from in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah." Hermione said as kindly as she could manage, looking instead at Draco who was leaning against the barrier with his arms crossed.

"Promise?" Fred asked and Hermione spun around to look at him, at the sad, expectant look on his face.

"I promise." She said with what she hoped was reassuring smile. Fred nodded his assent and stood in the fireplace.

"I'll be seeing you around then." He said "And you," he added, pointing at Malfoy who was fiddling boringly with his nails "If you give her any trouble, you'll have me to deal with." He said and Malfoy rolled his eyes, showing Fred one finger, and one alone, something that was bound to receive him a lecture from his roommate later. "Cute, isn't he." Fred said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder before shouting 'WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES' and disappearing into the emerald flames, leaving Hermione staring at the ash spotted floor he'd left behind.

"Fancy taking this thing down?" said a voice. Hermione span around and saw Draco looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Oh! Right – sorry!" She said distractedly, lowering her wand and letting her shield charm fall away.

"Well, I bet that didn't go how you had planned." Draco said, the words 'I told you so' clearly waiting to roll off of his tongue.

"Oh, just get it over with, will you?" Hermione said, landing unceremoniously on the sofa, hiding her face in her hands.

"Well I think you already know what I have to say." Draco said, sitting down next to her. "So I wont bore you with all the details." He reached out slowly, pulling the tie that held her hair so that her curls tumbled around her shoulders. "But I'm warning you, Hermione, don't get too far into this." Draco said, a strangely caring tone penetrating his voice.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, looking at Draco who was currently stretching her hair tie between his hands, letting it stretch and retract again.

"You know what I mean, Hermione." He said, giving Hermione one of the most patronising looks she'd ever received. "You don't just have yourself to think about any more. You've got Rose; you can't go around chasing men who aren't available."

"I'm not chasing anyone!" Hermione said, incredulous to Draco's accusations.

"Of course you aren't." Draco said loftily, standing up and smirking down at her. "But should you feel in the mood to chase someone, you should know, you could do much better in my eyes." Draco said, before dropping the hair tie on the coffee table and making to leave the room.

"Draco?" Hermione said, stopping him mid-stride. He turned on his heel, looking at her benignly. "You won't tell him, will you?" she said awkwardly, watching as a true, rare smile graced his handsome features.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said "I best be getting to bed, I have a date tomorrow, after all." He said with a smirk. "Good night, Hermione." He said and left, heading for his own room and shutting the door with a soft click.

"Good night." Hermione said to herself, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Hermione didn't return to her bedroom that night, she instead fell asleep on the sofa in her living room, letting the dreams of days long past and days that would never be washing over her mind. She didn't even notice when the bedroom door reopened and someone gently lay a blanket across her sleeping form before returning themselves to slumber.

 


	6. Most of Our Feelings, They Are Dead

_"'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone."_

_Daughter, Youth._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind." Hermione said the next day as she tied off the braid in her hair, throwing it back over her shoulder.

"Of course not." Draco replied, thrusting her bag at her. "It's your day off, enjoy yourself. And besides" he said with a smirk "You really don't get out enough." He narrowly dodged as she moved to swat his arm, laughing slightly as he retreated into the kitchen, tucking in his work shirt on the way. "I need you back by six though!" he shouted from a distance, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Rose!" Hermione shouted, her voce ringing throughout the flat. "It's time to go, sweetheart." There was a patter of shoes on floorboards and then the owner emerged in the hallway, her blue coat undone and her hat falling into her eyes. "Come here." Hermione said with a chuckle, wrapping a scarf around the little girl's neck and zipping up her coat before straightening her hat.

"We gowing park?" she asked innocently, her little, mitten covered hand grabbing hold of her mothers bare one as her blue eyes looked up at her.

"Yes we are." Hermione said smiling down at the little girl. "Draco, we're leaving!" she shouted, receiving a grumbled shout in return that told her he was halfway through his breakfast (or lunch, considering it was coming on half past two.) "Let's go then." Hermione said, hoisting Rose onto her hip before opening the front door, making her way down the stairwell, her young daughter clinging safely to her.

* * *

The second Hermione reached the park, she felt Rose's hand slip from hers as the little girl dashed towards one of the wings, grabbing the chain and waiting excitedly for her mother to lift her up and push her. Rolling her eyes, Hermione obliged.

"High-a, mummy!" Rose said, squealing with delight ash she whipped backwards and forwards, the wind almost knocking the hat off of her head as her fiery ringlets swung to and fro.

"Merlin, Rose." Hermione said, laughing at the little girl's joy "If you go much higher you're going to fly away." She said and Rose's giggle reverberated around the otherwise empty park.

"Mummy!" Rose shouted, her blue eyes alight with more excitement as she looked towards the rest of the park, where the trees grew in canopies, their dead leaves littering the floor, each one skittering in the breeze. "Mummy, 'ook." Following the girls gaze whilst slowing the swing, Hermione caught sight of the two figures who had just entered the park, her breath catching slightly in her throat.

Hermione wanted to turn and leave, to act like she hadn't seen the couple, to go about her day normally. Unfortunately, Rose had other plans.

As soon as the swing had slowed enough, the little girl clambered down, running clumsily across the park towards the two people.

"Rose!" Hermione shouted, running after the toddling little girl who currently had her arms outstretched, reaching up to the man who was wearing a dark coat and a blue scarf. His face brightened when he saw the little girl. Bending down so he was her height, he lifted the girl into the air, swinging her around, letting her giggles fill the chilly air, the woman he was with looking on with adoration.

"Hey, 'Mione." Fred said, holding Rose on his hip as he smiled down at the brunette who had just stopped running, coming to halt in front of them.

"I'm so sorry, Fred." She breathed out "She just saw you and was off."

"Nothing wrong with that." Fred replied, wiggling his finger at the little girls face, making her giggle. "Oh, Katie, you remember Hermione." Fred said awkwardly, gesturing towards The other woman.

Katie hadn't changed a lot with age, but she was certainly still beautiful. She was short and from what Hermione could tell from her clothing, she was slim too. Her creamy skin was flawless with her face clear of makeup, her dark eyes shadowed by thick lashes. Her brown hair was straight a shiny beneath a black beret.

She wore a long red coat that tied at the waist, showing her slim figure, her thin legs covered by dark tights, a pair of smart black boots on her feet. She was the perfect picture of elegance, something Hermione had always associated with her. Even on the quidditch pitch she flew elegantly, like a bird in flight.

"Of course I do." She replied kindly, reaching out her hand to Hermione who took it gratefully, feeling incredibly underdressed in her worn denim jacket and old Gryffindor school scarf. "She's yours I suppose." Katie said, ogling Rose in the way many women did. Rose, in return, buried her face in Fred's neck. "She's precious. Absolutely adorable. Maybe one day we'll have one of these" she said, looking lovingly up at Fred.

"Yes she is." Hermione said quickly, trying to change the subject watching as Fred held the little girl with such delicacy, like he was still terrified he was going to drop her. Hermione didn't notice how Fred's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at his girlfriend. All the while Draco's words were echoing in her head "So, are you two out on a date then?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking as she smiled.

"Yeah." Katie said, snuggling into Fred's side with a wide smile as he planted a kiss on top her head.

"Well, we won't keep you." Hermione said, reaching out for her daughter, who Fred handed back, blissfully oblivious to the attitude Hermione was taking. He saw nothing, not the tautness in her voice or swift dismissal of their greeting. "We need to be getting back." she said, wrapping her arms around her daughter trying not to look at the pretty smile on Katie Bell's pretty face.

"Well, it was great to see you again." Katie said smiling brightly, but Fred wasn't looking at her. "Let's go and see the ducks." She said to Fred, wrapping her arms around one of his, staring up at him. But he was looking at Hermione, a quizzical look on his face. "Honey?"

"What?" He asked, clearly having not listened to a word she said. Katie sighed happily, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"I said, let's go and see the ducks." She repeated, poking him playfully in the side.

"Yeah –sure." He replied "Ducks." And he nodded slightly, seeming dazed. "I'll be seeing you soon 'Mione" he said and Katie gave a small wave before she steered him back towards the path, Fred following her lead, neither one of them looking back.

"Come on then, Rose." Hermione said, staring after the retreating figures as they headed towards the large, murky pond, neither one looking back. "I'm sure Draco will be wondering where we are." She said before turning back to the play park.

Grabbing her handbag, Hermione began her walk home; Rose sat contently playing with her mothers braid, they left, the fallen leaves crunching under her feet.

* * *

Had she been alone, Hermione would have returned straight home and hidden away with a cup of tea and a good book, wallowing in self pity the way she used to. As it happened, she wasn't alone, and Rose had very different plans. That was how two hours later, Hermione arrived home with Rose on her hip, two doughnut wrappers in her handbag, a home made cake from the old muggle woman who lived on the ground floor and the promise to watch over her cats in the following weeks while she was in hospital getting her hip fixed.

Still, Hermione managed to arrive home just a few minutes after six, opening the door to the flat and putting Rose back on her own feet.

"Draco!" she shouted, dropping her key's in the bowl by the door as Rose padded off towards her room "We're back." she said, dropping her bag and beginning to unravel her scarf from around her neck. "I take it you're eating out tonight then, on this date of yours." Hermione said, smiling as she walked towards the living room, wanting nothing more than to sit down and have a cup of coffee. "Draco, are you even here?"

The smile slipped from her face the second she entered the other room. Draco was there, he was sat on the sofa, looking over his shoulder at Hermione with a rather agitated look on his face. He glanced to his left for a second, and Hermione soon saw the reason.

"Hermione." The man said. He was tall, not as tall as Draco or Fred, but certainly taller than she was herself. His face was pale, his chin dusted with the slightest bit of dark stubble. His hair was how she remembered, sticking out crazily at all angles, never lying flat, barely covering his scared forehead, and his clothing was simple and plain, just a grey shirt and jeans.

Hermione could see his green eyes, hidden behind his circular glasses as they stared at her with disbelief.

"Hermione, that's really you." He said, standing up to look at her properly, walking around the sofa so there was nothing between them. Hermione didn't wait for him to say anything else. She lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck and gripping on like he was holding her to the earth.

"Harry." She breathed, feeling as his strong arms gripped onto her just as tightly. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." She said as her mind went into overdrive. How could she possibly have left him, how could she have been so selfish as the think he would be alright on his own.

"Its okay, Hermione." He said, gently stroking his hand down her hair, ignoring the fact it was tied into a braid.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have left. I know I shouldn't have left."

"Hermione, it's okay, you're back now." He said, pushing her back slightly and holding her by the shoulders. "That's all the matters." Said Harry as he wiped his thumb across Hermione's cheek, wiping away the tear as it fell.

"As brutally sentimental as this is," Said a voice from behind the embracing duo. Hermione jumped backward, knocking into the doorway as she did so. Harry, however, just sighed and rubbed his face. "I think we need to assess this situation before it goes any further." Draco finished, standing up to look at the pair of friends.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asked, not looking at the man as he spoke.

"Well, _Potter,_ " Draco sneered with clear distaste. "Hermione has been doing her best to stay away from your lot, and now you've come gallivanting in, along with the other one, and it's going to make everything more complicated." He said.

"How is this complicated?" Harry said, turning around and facing Draco, the two of them glaring at one another, a childhood full of rivalry clearly unforgotten. "Hermione's here, right now she's here, so she can come back now." Harry said, pointing at Hermione who was staring pointedly at her own feet.

"But it's not just Hermione now, is it?" Draco said, crossing his arms. Harry looked confused for a second, but then his face screwed up in distaste.

"If you're talking about yourself then-" he began but Draco cut him off.

"No I'm not talking about me." Draco said incredulously. "I'm talking about-" but Draco never did get to finish his sentence.

At that moment the sound of tiny feet running across the floorboards could be heard form the hallway, and a few moments later their owner appeared in the doorway, holding a book in her hand, blissfully ignorant to the reunion happening in her very home.

"Mamma?" she said when she reached Hermione, holding the book up towards her. Hermione smiled and bent down, picking Rose up, book in hand, and resting the child on her hip, the same way she always did.

"Rose." But it wasn't Draco who said it; it was Harry who'd just slapped a palm to his forehead. "How could I forget?" Harry said, looking between Hermione and the child in her arms. "Oh, Hermione, she's beautiful." He said, watching as the little girl's blue eye's met his green and she shied away, hiding her head in the crook of her mother's neck. "And you raised her? All by yourself?" he asked.

"Not all by herself." Draco said, watching the pair again, glaring at Harry whenever Hermione wasn't watching.

"You mean – you two – are you?" Harry said, his green eye's wide with shock from behind his glasses.

"No, we're not together, Harry." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "Harry, how did you even find me?" Hermione asked, her rational thought finally returning once the amusement had faded. Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet while Hermione narrowed his eyes.

Finally the two of them said together-

"Ginny."

"I knew it." Hermione said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand "That girl used to be able to keep a secret, now look at her."

"That girl happens to be my wife." Harry said, but he was smiling all the same. "So are you back now then, for good I mean?" He asked excitedly, acting like Christmas had come early.

"Harry, I never really left." Hermione said reasonably, looking at her best friend, the surge of guilt coming back. "Look, I don't want to go into this right now." Hermione said, sighing heavily. "But I'm meeting Ginny again on Thursday-"

"I know she told me."

"Of course she did - So can I explain everything to you then, okay?" she asked pleadingly. Harry was silent for a moment, appearing to be weighing up his options.

"Fine. I'll see you Thursday." Harry was about to go in for a hug, but seeing the nervous child in Hermione's arms seemed to think better of it. Just as he turned to leave via Floo powder, there was a light tapping at the window.

"Is that an owl?" Hermione said, peering towards the window Draco had just opened. A very large, very disgruntled looking owl flew in, landing ungracefully on the back of the sofa, staring up at Harry with its huge amber eyes.

"Looks like Potter's got a letter." Draco drawled, receiving a sharp glare from Hermione, but Harry was too busy reading over the letter to notice. It was only after she saw the colour draining from Harry's face that Hermione registered he'd opened the letter at all.

"Harry?" she asked, putting Rose down, whom then toddled over to Draco, clearly not done with the attention, he picked her up obligingly as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Harry, what is it? What's wrong? Who was that letter from?" She pressed, trying to catch his eye.

"They know." He said blandly, his hands gripping the edge of the parchment so tight it torn. "That was Mr Weasley, Hermione they've found out about you." He said, holding the parchment towards her. She scanned over the scrawled writing, it was clearly written in a rush.

_Harry._

_We've found her; she's living in muggle London._

_We're going to try and make contact, please don't do anything rash._

_Arthur._

"How did they find out?" Hermione asked frantically, looking from Draco to Harry in a flourish of movements. "Who in Merlin's name told them?"

"Don't look at me; I'm not a part of this family." Draco said innocently, checking his watch quickly. "Besides, I have a date in an hour so I'm afraid I can't even stick around to find out." He said with a shrug. "Come on, Rose. Let's leave the grownups to it." and with a wink at Hermione, he left the room.

"Harry, did you tell them?" Hermione asked, her voice steadier than before.

"I swear I didn't, Hermione." He said, taking the letter back. "But there is one thing." He said, letting his words linger slightly. "Why would Mr Weasley write to me, he's at work?" Harry said curiously. Hermione pondered on this for a moment, but just as the realisation hit her, there was another flurry of feathers and a second owl perched it's self on the now feather strewn sofa, this one in front of Hermione.

"I think that's for you." Harry said and Hermione nodded slightly.

"Yes." She replied, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I suppose it must be." with fumbling fingers, Hermione untied the letter from the owl who hooted approvingly before shooting out of the window, disappearing into the darkening sky.

"Do you know who its-"

"Yes, I do." Hermione said quickly, prying open the letters seal. "Oh, Harry, you read it." she said, thrusting it towards him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her with knowing eyes.

"Just, just get it over with." She said hurriedly.

"Dear Hermione." Harry began. "George told us where to find you. We're so glad to have found out you and Rose are okay, we'd all love to see you again, dear – well it's clear who this is from." Harry said with a weak laugh, but Hermione was pacing up and down, chewing her thumb nail.

"Just keep going." She said and Harry obliged.

"Please will you join us this Sunday for dinner, everyone's going to be there and they all miss you so much. Sending our love. Molly Weasley." Harry finished. Hermione, who was now sat on the sofa, put her head in her hands.

"Do I have to go?" she asked her voice barely audible. Everything was falling apart, and it had only been four day's since Fred had found her. Now look what had happened, her entire life, her comfortable reality, was crumbling away, sifting through her fingers like ashes. There were ghosts of her past cropping up all over place and she was finding it hard enough to face them one by one, but to see them all together, in one place.

"I think you need to, Hermione." Harry said, sitting down next to her. "Not just for your sake, but for Rose's too."

"People keep saying that." She said grumpily, feeling slightly more like the child she wanted to be again. "Urgh – Harry. When did this all get so complicated?" she asked, lying her head against his shoulder, remembering all the times he had comforted her when Ron had left them alone, leaving them to fight the horcruxes without him.

"Well, I'd say that happened when you ran away." Harry said bleakly.

"I did not run away!"

"You kind of did."

"Shut up." She said, but she was laughing slightly. "Well I supposed I don't have a choice then." She said, her eye's staring out of the window, watching the sun as it set further and further below the horizon. "I'll think about it." she said and after seeing Harry's distraught face added "You'll see me on Thursday anyway."

"Well I've got to get going, Ginny will have a fit if I don't pick the boys up from Andromeda's." He said with a smile. "I'll see you Thursday, I bet the boys are dying to see you."

"I look forward to it." she said and didn't speak again until Harry had disappeared into the emerald flames. "Rose, dinner wont be long." She said, flicking her wand from where she sat on the sofa, letting pots and pans bounce around as she began cooking some simple pasta. Draco emerged from his room a few moments later.

"Cooking from the sofa, now you're not showing off, you're just getting lazy." He said with a wink as he buttoned up his dark green shirt.

"Somebody's going all out." Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "Special girl is it."

"You set us up." He added plainly as he peered into the saucepan. "Pasta, Hermione. Really. Need I remind you what happened last time you let that child loose with spaghetti." He said as Hermione joined him in the kitchen.

"Well then I suggest you make yourself scarce, wouldn't want Summer to see you looking like a pasta monster." She said, wiggling her eyebrows and poking his stomach, and she was sure she saw Draco blush as he batted her had away. "Anyway, you get going, don't want to keep her waiting." She said kindly, her maternal smile back on her face.

"This will all sort itself out, Hermione." Draco said, pulling her into one of their very rare, usually quite brief hugs. "I'm not going to let you get hurt again." He grabbed his coat and his key's sweeping his platinum hair from his eyes as he did so. "Don't wait up." And with a kiss on her forehead he disappeared down the stairs, leaving Hermione alone with Rose.

"Rose, your dinner's ready." Hermione called, setting the plates on the table. Soon the bubbly little girl was sat in her place, shovelling spaghetti so ferociously she was getting more of it on her face, her clothing stained with the red sauce. And all the while, all Hermione could think about was how many different way's she could kill Fred and George Weasley.

* * *

 

Business at Weasley Wizard Wheezes was usually a crazy affair, even on a Thursday, but with all the children at Hogwarts for another few days and everyone's Christmas shopping either done or being left till last minute, Fred was blessed with a quiet afternoon in the back room.

Just as he was about to tuck into his sandwich, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called, his mouth still full, and in flounced Verity. Her blonde hair was curled today, making it look even shorter than usual, stopping just above her chin and there was a large green flower perched in it. Fred never understood Verity's necessity to show off, whether it was her hair, or her makeup or her clothes, she always had to look flamboyant. Not like Hermione, Hermione just looked naturally beautiful.

"There's someone here to see you." Verity said smiling widely, her extraordinary dark eyes shadowed by glittery makeup.

"Let them in." Fred said, finally swallowing his mouthful of sandwich. Verity rolled her eyes, tutting something under her breath about 'boys' before prancing out of the room in a flurry of pink skirts. A few moments later someone came storming into the room, not bothering to knock, and was looking down at Fred where he sat, her nostrils flaring with anger.

"Hermione!" he said generally surprised. "What a nice-"

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Weasley." She said, her hands on her hips. "I want to know why George blabbed." She said angrily.

"George? He only told Angelina, I thought we'd sorted that?" Fred said, confused.

"No, your lovely brother has now gone and told your mother where I am, so you can imagine what it was like when I got an owl from her last night!" Hermione spat, her face reddening slightly.

"George told mum?" Fred said, running a hand through his hair. "Geez, I knew it was bound to happen but I thought it would take him longer, if I'm honest." Fred said, smiling boyishly.

"This isn't funny, Fred!" Hermione shouted, clearly not finding the amusement that Fred had. "I told you that I wanted to take this slowly. I didn't want to just dive in headfirst and turn up like I'm someone who's risen from the dead!" she said furiously. "I wanted to do this at my own pace, I wanted Rose-"

"Don't bring Rose into this!" Fred suddenly burst out, not entirely sure where this protectiveness had come from. Apparently Hermione didn't either since she was looking at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, abashed by Fred's outburst.

"Don't blame this on Rose. You could have come back at any time, heck; you didn't even have to leave." Fred said, standing up to his full height, letting the two years of built up rage towards this girl pour out. "Now you're hiding behind her like a lifeline just because you can't face the thought that you were wrong."

"Wrong? You think I was wrong?" Hermione shouted back.

"Yes I do. I think you couldn't bare the thought of looking weak, and that's why you never came back. I think you were too scared to ask us for help, even when me and George offered it to you!"

"That's what you think, is it?" Hermione said, her voice calm, the kind of calmness that Fred had long ago associated with his mother before she exploded into a lecture.

"Well I'll have you know, Frederick, that you're the one who is wrong." She said, her fists clenched at her sides. "I left because - actually, I don't have to do this, I don't have to explain myself to _you_." She glaring angrily up at Fred, despite the height difference, Fred still thought she was terrifying. "I wish you'd never found me in that bar!" Hermione shouted before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Fred fell back into his chair, running his hands over her face, feeling the stubble from where he felt too lazy to shave that morning, and wondered what the hell had just happened. Before he could fully comprehend it in his mind, a head stuck it's self through the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" Verity said slyly, her smile wider than ever. Fred solved that simply by throwing the nearest thing towards her, something that just so happened to be an escaped pygmy puff. "Tut tut, Freddie." She said sultrily, picking up the now trembling ball of purple fluff, petting it soothingly. "That's no way to get the girl." She said before slinking off, cooing slightly to the terrified creature.

"I already have a girl!" Fred shouted after her, remembering how he was supposed to have met Katie for lunch. "Oh, bollocks." He said, slamming a hand into his face. "Verity! Can you call Katie for me?" he called. He could hear her reply from the other end of the shop.

"I'll tell her you're ill." And in that moment, Fred had never been more thankful that he and George had kept Verity on.

* * *

 

The first thought Hermione had when she was stood on the bottom of the steps leading to Grimmauld Place was how much livelier the place seemed. The flower boxes now contained flowers, the windows were clean making the inside of the house visible to outsiders and there was the sounds of crashing from the other side of the door that just screamed 'children'.

"Are you ready, Rose?" Hermione said, looking down at the little girl who was latched onto her hand. She didn't respond, but Hermione seemed to act like she did. "Let's go then." And slowly, Hermione climbed the steps, Rose toddling along after her. Before Hermione even got the chance to knock, the door was flung open and standing on the other side was Ginny, dressed lazily in baggy jeans and an oversized jumper that fell off of her shoulder, her fiery hair pulled into a bun.

"Hermione!" She half shouted, wrapping her arms around the witch "The old system's still in place." Ginny said reasonably, answering the questions on Hermione's lips. "So I know you've been standing on the steps for at least ten minutes, but never mind, come in." she said half dragging Hermione who in turn dragged Rose.

Once the door was shut, Hermione felt as Rose grabbed a hold of her scarf, tugging it gently, clearly nervous of the new company. There were the sounds of crashes and the thundering off feet followed by distinctive laughing.

"Boys!" Ginny shouted, sounding surreally like her mother, the thumps ceasing immediately. "If you want to run around like lunatics, go and play in the garden!" she shouted and before long, there was the hammering off feet on the stairs from the top of the house, slowly growing louder.

Hermione watched on interestedly as two boys thundered down the stairs, the faster of the two looked about six years old, with a bright head of turquoise hair and dark eyes; he was followed quickly by a slightly smaller boy with a scruffy mass of black hair and Ginny's brown eyes. They didn't slow down, nor did they notice Hermione, they just pelted through the door to the living room and disappeared into what Hermione assumed would be the garden.

"Since when did you have a garden?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow, knowing the unlikelihood that Mrs Black would have allowed such a mundane arrangement as a garden.

"Since we had two very energetic boys to deal with." Ginny said, rubbing her face with her hand. "Albus is still asleep, so he wont be ready to see you for a while but-" and Ginny broke of suddenly, looking quizzically at the movement of Hermione's scarf. Following the jiggering material, Ginny's eyes fell upon the little girl who was staring up at her mother, Hermione's scarf clutched in her tiny hand.

Clearly unable to postpone the introductions any longer, Hermione reached down and lifted Rose up, letting the little girl wrap her arms around her neck.

"Rose." She said carefully, looking at the tiny girls face. "This is your Auntie Ginny." She said, extending a hand towards the red-headed witch who was looking longingly at the little girl. Rose, to her credit, didn't shy away like she usually did; instead she looked cautiously at Ginny, a puzzling look in her blue eyes.

"Hey Rose," Ginny said tenderly, smiling at the child. "You probably don't remember me very well, but I used to look after you when you were little." Rose, seeming to have made her decision on Ginny very quickly, reached out her hand towards the young witch. Ginny wasted no time reaching back, holding onto the little girl's hand. "Do you remember me?" Ginny asked, slightly surprised, but Rose shrugged slightly, the tiny cogs no doubt ticking away in her mind.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Hermione said with a smile. "I was expecting her to hide away or something."

"So," Ginny said as Rose let go of her hand. "Coffee?"

"Merlin, Yes!" Hermione said and Ginny smiled.

"Just go sit in the living room and I'll bring it through." She said, indicating with her thumb towards the door at the base of the stairs before walking off in the way the two boys had left, grabbing clothes and abandoned toys on the way.

The living room was transformed from what Hermione remembered. The previously drab grey walls were now a light cream, the previously crawling carpet replaced by one a few shades darker than the walls with a large crimson rug. A large, dark red sofa was facing the fireplace, a large (undoubtedly homemade) checked quilt thrown over the back, two armchairs sat at either end facing inwards towards a dark wooden coffee table. This room too was strewn with pieces of boys clothing and toys that Hermione did well to dodge. It must be a lot harder for Ginny raising three little boys than it was for Hermione to raise Rose, even with the extra help Ginny must receive.

Hermione sat Rose on the sofa, passing her the picture book from her bag before sitting down next to her, looking around at the rest of the room. Various sized picture-frames hung from the walls, each filled with photographs of moving people, some of the Weasley family, others of the new Potter family. Hermione could easily pick out Teddy in each photograph, his hair always shinning a different colour. She noticed with a pang of longing that there were even some from their Hogwarts days, back when the war was far away on the horizon. A top the coffee table was a jumble of paper, some were children's drawings, and others looked like official Ministry paper work while some just looked like normal notes.

"Here we are." Ginny said entering the room and placing two mugs filled with steaming liquid before landing ungracefully into the nearest armchair. "Harry finishes work at five, so that gives you about an hour and a half to explain until you have someone else wanting answers." She said, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Ginny," Hermione said pleadingly "Can't I just tell you both together?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, sipping her drink slightly. "That way you both find out at the same time and I only have to tell the story once." She reasoned.

"Fine." Ginny said with a lot less persuasion than Hermione had been expecting. "But you had better make this a very good explanation, not a single detail missed out." She said pointing at the bushy haired witch. Hermione nodded and Ginny let her arm drops, breathing out a sigh.

Before either of them could start any more conversations there was a crash from outside the window, followed by the shrill sound of a child crying. Next thing they knew, a very worried looking Teddy barrelled into the room, his turquoise hair sticking out strangely from under his black hat, his scarf trailing along the floor behind him and his laces undone.

"Mum!" he shouted, coming to a panting stop in front of Ginny, clearly oblivious to the two new occupants of the room. "James fell over! He's cut his knee! It's bleeding!" He said frantically, pointing towards the door he'd just run through.

"Okay Teddy, I'm coming out now." Ginny said, jumping to her feet. "You go and make sure he's alright." With a nod, Teddy ran from the room again, his scarf whipping along behind him.

"Boys." Ginny said rolling her eyes and Hermione smiled. "I wont be long." And she left too, shouting questions out the door towards Teddy.

Ginny returned a few moments later with the black haired child on her hip, speaking quite comforts towards him. James was clutching his mothers neck, crying quite loudly into her shoulder as she tried to reassure him, Teddy following along after her.

"Let's have a look then." Ginny said, sitting James on the cluttered coffee table, as he wiped his eyes. She rolled up the bottom of James jeans delicately, shushing him every time he let out a particularly loud sob. "It's okay, James." Ginny said, reaching into her back pocket for her wand. "It's only a tiny little scratch." She said reasonably, waving her want quickly towards the cut. James's sobs stopped immediately but his face was still red from the tears. "I've told you a hundred times that if you play on the stairs somebody is going to get hurt." Ginny said, pulling his trouser leg down and standing back up. "That goes for you too, Teddy." She said, pointing a finger at the shuffling boy in the corner.

"Sorry, Mum." He said awkwardly, shuffling his feet, the laces still undone as James jumped down and went to stand with him.

"That's good." Ginny said sternly. "Now this is-" but before Ginny could introduce them, Rose had jumped from the sofa and walked towards the two boys, her crazy hair bouncing as it walked.

"I'm Rose." The little girl said bravely, looking at the two older boys, both of whom seemed excited to see a new person.

"I'm Teddy." The eldest said "And this is James."

"I can speak myself!" James said indignantly "I'm nearly six!" he said proudly, scowling at Teddy.

"Well I'm nearly seven!" Teddy replied with a satisfied smirk and James sulked even more.

"Boys, stop arguing. We have guests." Ginny said impatiently. "Now this is Hermione." Ginny said. "She's your godmother." She said and Hermione looked at her surprised.

"I am?" she asked.

"Well your James'." She said with a shrug.

"Mum, when's tea?" Teddy asked, looking up at Ginny with his big brown eyes.

"Soon." Ginny replied. "Why don't you go and show Rose your broomstick." Ginny said and Teddy's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" he said, bouncing slightly up and down. "It's awesome!" he said before darting out of the door, the two younger children in his wake.

"It only goes about a foot or two off the floor." Ginny said, dismissing Hermione's worried face and unspoken concerns instantly. "Fancy helping me make dinner?" Ginny asked, but she didn't wait for Hermione to respond, instead dragging her by the arm into the kitchen where the two girls proceeded to put pans on the hob and talk about the good old days.

"Lavender is a pain in the arse!" Ginny said, leaning back against the counter while her wand cooked to food. "If I hear 'Oh Won-Won' one more time!" she said brandishing her wand threateningly while Hermione laughed.

"She still calls him that?" she said through laughter. "How does he stand it?" Hermione asked, still chuckling slightly.

"If you ask me," Ginny said with a smirk "She's into a lot more than snogging these days." She said, pretending to puke into the sink.

"Urgh! That's disgusting!" Hermione said, holding a hand against her mouth. "Do they still kiss in front of everyone else?" she asked and Ginny face said it all. "Oh, Merlin."

"Twice I've hexed them now. Mum's confunded them a few times; Harry puts the body bind on them while they're at it. Even Fleur's had a go now." She said, adding to Hermione's hysteric laughter. "I'll go and get the kids." Ginny said, pushing herself off of the counter and leaving the room, pretending the puke the entire way out of Hermione's sight.

Still laughing to herself, Hermione began levitating three places at the table, one for each of the three children, Teddy, James and Rose.

Once the three of them were sat contently, eating their way through their cheesy pasta, Ginny and Hermione stood together in the kitchen, sipping tea and talking idly.

"So, what do you do now, Gin?" Hermione asked, trying to make sophisticated conversation.

"I don't." Ginny said casually, shrugging at Hermione who was looking at her like she'd sprouted feelers. "Well I don't need to." She said reasoning with the older witch. "Me and Harry both still have our grants, Harry has not only his own money in his vault but all that Sirius left him as well. Plus I have the kids to look after." She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Don't you get bored?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded. Ginny levelled her with a 'bitch-please' stare.

"I have three boys to look after, only two of which are in school." She said sipping her drink. "So I wake up, get Teddy and James fed and ready, get Albus up and get him ready too then I take the boys to school and have Albus to look after for the rest of the day. I'm telling you, there's never a dull moment in this house."

"And here I was thinking I had my hands full with just one child." Hermione said, sipping her tea with blank eyes.

"Hey, you've still got a chance. You're still young." Said Ginny, bumping Hermione's shoulder gently with a wink.

"Somehow I don't think so." Hermione said with a half hearted scowl. Ginny gave her a sad look, about to console her in some way, but before she could even open her mouth there was a beep and the sound of the door's latch opening.

"Dads home!" Teddy shouted, jumping from his seat at the table and running down the hall, James following after.

"I've been meaning to ask," Hermione said, trying to quell the nerves of seeing Harry again. "Teddy, does he know about Tonks and Lupin?" she asked awkwardly and Ginny smiled sadly.

"He knows." She replied. "We told him when he started school. But as far as he's concerned he has two mums and two dads, like how he has two sets of grandparents. That doesn't stop them being his favourite bed time story. His parents are heroes." she said smiling at the still empty doorway.

"Both sets of them are." Hermione added with a smile, one Ginny returned. Hermione felt the tug on her leg and saw Rose had left her plate on the table, empty of all food and was now tugging at Hermione's top. "Finished, are you?" Hermione laughed, picking up the little girl who'd somehow managed to get cheese sauce all around her mouth, in bits of her hair and even some on her cheek.

"Can I wash my hands?" Rose asked quietly, her voice obstructed slightly by the grubby hand in her mouth.

"Sure, I'll take you to the bathroom." Hermione said but Ginny put an arm out and stopped her.

"I'll take her." She said with a smile, one at Hermione and one at Rose. "I just think it's best of you greet Harry today."

"Oh, is that okay Rose?" Hermione asked and Rose nodded slightly, still seeming a bit shy. "Well then lets go to Auntie Ginny shall we?" Hermione said, smiling slightly as she passed the little girl over to Ginny who took her with loving arms.

"Besides, I've always wanted a little girl." Ginny said, holding Rose who had wrapped her mucky arms around Ginny's neck.

"You're still young." Hermione echoed and Ginny smiled shyly before leaving the room, taking a very quiet Rose with her. As Hermione began clearing the plates away, levitating them into the now suds filled sink, she heard voices from the doorway.

"Boys! You could at least let me get through the door I've only been home - Oh, Gin, is that-"

"She's in the kitchen." Ginny replied to the voice and a few seconds later Hermione saw Harry appeared in the doorway, six year old Teddy on his hip like a toddler and five year old James clinging onto his leg.

"Hermione!" He said brightly, smiling at her. "You came!" he placed Teddy back on the ground and once he did, James released his leg before the two boys disappeared, laughing into the hall. Hermione distinctly heard Ginny's voice echo down the hall "Don't run like that in the house!"

"It's great to see you again, Harry!" Hermione said, jumping at him, wrapping her slim arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate to hug her back.

Just then Ginny appeared in the doorway, without Rose and smiled at the two friends.

"She's gone to play with the boys again." Ginny said, when the two broke apart, going to stand next to Harry who then put his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "How was work?" she asked casually, like this was nothing more than routine for them. It hit Hermione with a flash that this probably was routine now. They'd both wake up, get themselves and the boys ready, Ginny would take the boys to school and Harry would go to work, then they'd have dinner together and hang out around the fireplace into the evening. It was so beautifully normal. Something that Hermione had already lost.

"It was mostly dull, there aren't many Deatheaters left to find and any criminals have calmed down since the war." He said placidly. "But what I want to know now is Hermione's story." He said, his green eyes looking into her brown.

"Well then, shall we go into to living room?" Ginny said brightly, clearly trying to encourage Hermione into spilling the story of her two and a half years away. "The kids are thumping around upstairs, so we wont have to worry about them." Grudgingly, Hermione followed the couple into heir sitting room, sitting in the cosy armchair while the two of them sat on the sofa, their arms around each other.

"Where should I start?" Hermione asked awkwardly, breaking their pregnant silence with her words.

"How about why you left?" Ginny said boldly and Harry nodded, somewhat sympathetically towards Hermione. It was clear which was going to be good cop in this situation. She took a deep breath and finally let it all out, every story, every tiny detail included.

After half an hour of Hermione talking, Harry and Ginny prompting her along with their inputting questions, they finally reached the end of the explanation. She told them everything: why she left, her first flat, when she helped Draco and their agreement.

"And so Draco and I have been living together with Rose for well over a year, both working to bring in money and looking after my little girl." She said, finishing with sigh.

"Well now I feel bad." Ginny said grumpily, looking at Hermione while Harry rubbed his hand over his face. "Here I was hating you for leaving us, not knowing everything you've been doing over the past couple of years.

"It's fine, really Ginny." Hermione said, reaching out for the other witches hand, who accepted the comfort openly.

"I still don't understand why you left." Harry said, confusion etched onto his still young face. "I understand why you and Ron broke up, that was given after everything was going on, but why leave?" he asked.

"He's your best friend, and your brother," She said, addressing both of them in turn." I assumed you'd all take him at his word and reject me for the promiscuous girl he was making me out to be." she said quietly, looking at the hand she still had in her lap.

"I'd never think-" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"You always did take his side, I'd rather have left on my terms than have been forced out." She said solemnly. "You understand that, don't you Ginny." Hermione said pleadingly, hoping that her mistake wasn't even worse than she had expected.

"Well, yes and no." Ginny said "I understand you were scared. You were a new mum who'd fought in the greatest war of our time and who'd just been cast out by her husband, anyone else would have fallen to pieces – how you kept it together I don't know – but I think you let your pride get the better of you and followed your own logic, forgetting all rational thought." Ginny said as Harry nodded along mutely.

They were silent for a moment, Hermione staring at her hands, Ginny having let hers go. Then they heard a cry from above them and Ginny sighed.

"It was only a matter of time really." She said, heaving herself (still gracefully) to her feet. "I'll get him." She said, ruffling Harry's choppy hair as she headed up the stairs. "Alright Albus. I'm coming, I'm coming."

"But you're back now, right?" Harry burst out, looking at Hermione with sad eyes. She returned his smile sadly, not entirely sure how to respond.

"I thought we'd already established I never really left." She said with a weak smile, but Harry held his gaze. "Look, Harry, I still don't know. "I don't like the idea of plunging myself back into that life, dragging Rose with me." She said, wincing as she brought Rose into the scenario. Maybe Fred was right maybe she did use her daughter as an excuse sometimes.

"I guess you're still thinking about Sunday then, not come to a decision?" he asked, fumbling with a stray thread on the end of his ministry robe.

"No, I'm still thinking." Hermione replied blandly.

"Okay, Harry, I think he wants you this time." Said an irritated looking Ginny. In her arms she held a small boy wearing footsie pyjama's who was currently kicking and screaming to his hearts content, clearly not happy with something.

Harry sighed, reaching his arms out towards Ginny who deposited the little boy before falling back against the doorframe with a sigh.

"Oh you guys." Hermione said, watching as the little boy settled in Harry's arms. "He's beautiful. And he has your eyes, Harry!" she gushed, watching as Ginny and Harry both smiled, Ginny having retaken her seat beside her husband. "How old is he now?" she asked, looking up from the small bundle at the parents.

"He's two in a week." Ginny said proudly, tickling Albus's little foot, making the small child giggle. "Merlin, I'd better feed him while he's still awake!" Ginny said, rushing to get to her feet, but Harry put out and arm to hold her down.

"I can do it." he said "You just relax, you've had him all day, it's my turn."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, but Harry was already on his feet, adjusting how he held Albus in his arms.

"Positive." And after kissing her quickly on the forehead, he left the room with Albus in his arms. Ginny fell back against the sofa again with a sigh, looking at Hermione through half closed eyes.

"Never have too many kids, Hermione." Ginny said, yawning slightly, making Hermione laugh.

"I'm fine with just the one." She said reasonably and Ginny smirked.

"So, are you the promiscuous little harlot my brother is so convinced you are, or are you still a bit of a prune?" Ginny asked, laughing a tiny bit though her eyes were still closed, her long hair fallen from its scruffy bun and tumbling down the back if the sofa.

"No I am not the harlot Ronald says I am." Hermione said bluntly, making Ginny laugh more. "And I never was a prune!" she then quickly added indignantly.

"You were a bit." Ginny reasoned, cracking open one eye to look at her friend. Hermione sat up straighter in her chair, abashed to what Ginny was saying of her. "Ron told me it took a while until you finally, you know - _did the deed."_ She said, trying not to giggle at Hermione's face as she got steadily more embarrassed.

"Well," Hermione said indignantly, "Perhaps it would interest Ronald to know I've been with more than one man since me and him have been apart." Hermione said, but then, seeming to only have notice what she said, clapped her hand to her mouth.

Ginny, however, was finally getting interested. She sat up; her brown eyes wide open with a mischievous glint to them as she smirked at her old friend.

"Is that so, Hermione." she asked, but Hermione just shook her head, her hand still clasped over her mouth, knowing she'd already said too much. "Go on, Hermione, spill the beans." Ginny urged, nudging Hermione's knees with her own. "Oh, come on Hermione, you can't just say something like that and not expect me to ask questions!" Ginny said, still trying to gouge an answer. "Tell me how many at least." Ginny said, rolling her eyes, watching as Hermione finally lowered her hands.

"Fine." Hermione said reluctantly, her eyes cast to the floor as she fiddled with the hem of her top. "There were two." She said shyly.

"Was one of them Draco?" Ginny asked, biting back her laugh at Hermione's horrified face.

"What? – But? – Why do you say that?" Hermione sputtered out, tripping on most of her words.

"Oh Please, Hermione." Ginny said with a smirk, her eyes filled with a knowing glint. "You've lived together for two years, you're both raising the same child and whenever someone asks if you're together you don't freak out or get embarrassed, you just answer casually, which is so unlike you, which tells me that something already happened there."

"I thought I was supposed to be the smart one." Hermione mumbled, looking once again at her lap.

"So I was right?" Ginny pressed, watching the colour rise slightly in Hermione's cheeks.

"Yes, you're right." She burst out, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "But it wasn't for long, and it was right at the beginning of living together so Rose doesn't even remember and neither of us talk about it." she said in a rush while Ginny looked on amusedly.

"Merlin's beard. Who'd have thought it? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy did the dirty." Ginny said with a bark of laughter.

"Will you shut up!" Hermione said in a shouted whisper, trying her best too shush the younger witch. "You can't tell anyone. Especially not Harry!" Hermione said and Ginny agreed, nodding her head as she held her stomach.

The girls then lapsed into quiet and comfortable conversation, talking proudly about their children the ways that mothers did and about their school memories the way old friends did, until finally, Hermione caught sight of the time.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said, standing up quickly, and hitting her knee on the coffee table with a wince "It's gotten so late! Draco will be wondering where we are and Merlin knows what he's done to try and cook for himself!" she said hurriedly, grabbing her coat and scarf from the arm of the chair.

"It's fine Hermione." Ginny said calmly, standing up and stretching her arms over her head like a cat. "I need to get the boys to bed anyway, they have school tomorrow." She said with a loud yawn. The two of them walked into the hallway, just as Harry appeared at the top of the stairs a rather agitated expression on his face. "What's up?" Ginny asked curiously, cocking her head slightly to one side.

"Our sons." Harry didn't say anything else, but Ginny nodded understandingly. "Hermione's got to go, and we need to get the boys to bed. Is Albus asleep?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Rose!" Hermione shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to go, sweetheart!" there was a definite crash heard from upstairs that made Harry and Ginny wince, followed by the opening of a door and the unmistakable sound of feet running heavily across carpet until three small children appeared at the top of the stairs, each on thundering down them at different speeds and levels of balance, James actually tripping at one point until they came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'd better not have broken anything." Ginny said as her sons looked up at her innocently. "You know what; I'm not going to ask. Go and get your pyjamas on and then come down and say good-bye." She said, ruffling James's hair as Hermione picked Rose up from the floor.

"Have you had a good time?" She asked and Rose nodded. "Good good, well go and get your coat and gloves and then we'll go home, okay?" She said placing Rose back down, letting her run off towards the living room and out into what Hermione assumed to be the back porch.

Ten minutes later and everyone was gathered once again in the entrance hallway. Teddy and James were both dressed in their quidditch pyjamas, James wearing red ones with tiny golden snitches and Teddy's blue (matching his hair) with brown broomsticks.

Rose was once again wearing her coat, hat, scarf and gloves, holding on lightly to Hermione's hand, clearly not as nervous as she once was.

"We'll see you soon, wont we?" Ginny said as she wrapped Hermione in a hug while Rose hugged each of the little boys.

"Definitely. I'll try and find a time to stop by again. I think Rose would like that, wouldn't you?" she said and Rose nodded excitedly. "I'll see you soon Harry." Hermione said, hugging him tightly, feeling as he buried his face in her neck, the way he always used to.

"You'd better." He replied with a laugh she could feel reverberating against her skin. Just as Hermione was about to turn and leave, holding onto Rose's hand, she felt the little girl pull away from her grip. Turning, Hermione saw as Rose stood in front of Ginny, her arms outstretched towards the red-haired witch.

"Gimmy!" she said and Ginny immediately swooped down, picking the little girl up and hugging her closely.

"I'll see you soon, Rose." Ginny said, smiling widely down at the little girl who was looking up at her aunt with her big blue eyes.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Harry, Rose?" Hermione asked amusedly, watching as Harry's face changed from admiration as he watched his wife to surprise.

Rose looked at Harry, her gloved fingers in her mouth and quietly said "Bye-bye Hawwy." And Both Ginny and Hermione giggled as Harry's face lit up.

"Good bye Rose, I'm sure we'll see you and mummy really soon." He said, watching as Ginny passed the little girl back to her mother. "Please come to the Burrow on Sunday, Hermione." Harry asked, ruffling James's hair as he clung onto his fathers leg. "Ron probably won't even be there, and you can even bring the ferret if you want to." He said with a laugh, Ginny and Hermione joining in.

"I'll think about it." she said, but she was smiling, a smile that was returned to her by the couple in front of her as she opened the door into the cold night, "I'll see you both soon." And after a chorus of 'good-byes' and waves from the small children, Hermione shut the door behind them, beginning her walk home in the cold, newly December air.

And as she walked down the yellow, lamp lit pavements, the cold wind biting at her bare face and her daughter already asleep in her arms, Hermione's mind was made up. Maybe this wasn't such a mistake after all; maybe it was a good thing Fred had found her. And in that moment, Hermione finally couldn't see any harm in letting Rose meet the rest of her Family.


	7. My Eyes Are Damp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to forgive me for Fleur's accent.   
> I'm not great and writing accents at all, let alone a French one.   
> Comment, Kudos, Share!

_"And my eyes are damp from the words you left"_

_Daughter, Youth._

* * *

It was Friday again, and that meant one thing for Hermione Granger. It was her day of freedom. It may have seemed strange to some people to see a, quite frankly, beautiful twenty-four year old woman sat alone in a quiet, unpopular bar, but Hermione Granger was no longer one to follow a norm.

She was still young, she'd grown up far too quickly and now her life was sifting through her fingers. She was a war hero, a single mother to a fast growing child and working in a fairly unimpressive book shop. It was fair to say her life hadn't gone as she had planned.

She could have worked at the ministry, spent her time gaining rights for house-elves and other magical creatures, she could have met a nice, smart man and dated, and she could have married at a reasonable age and had children who she could easily support. She could have had a life, a proper, ordinary life.

But now, as she looked down onto the rippling surface of her drink swirling in the glass, she realised she wouldn't have changed her little life for the world. Sure she was divorced and living in a flat shared with a man who had been a war criminal, but she had the most beautiful little girl she could ever have asked for. She had friends she'd never even realised she had that refused to give up on her and she was still alive.

Still, growing up quickly had it's downsides. The things Hermione saw as she grew up, the pain and the agony and the death, it all added up. She could hide it away, put on a brave face when others were looking, but it was still there, just bubbling away under the surface.

Without this release, without this moment of sanctuary where she could let it all out, let the images flood her mind and let the memories take hold, just for two or three hours, she'd have fallen apart completely a long time ago.

Of course some things would never change. She always wore sleeves and covered up when she was out in public or with other people, hiding away her battle scars. Not just the lettering on her arm, but also the burns she'd acquired that were too harsh to heal, the cuts too deep to fade away and left over marks from jinxes and cursing that were still visibly there. She couldn't let her daughter see those. Some things were just too hard for a little girl to hear.

She still awoke sometimes at night, sheathed in sweat, the mad cackling or vicious bangs still ringing in her ears. Sometimes she even woke up and thought she was still there, still fighting in a war when she was barely grown, watching bodies fall, dodging spells and watching as her best friend walked to his death. These were the nights when Draco had to intervene. He'd rush into her room, see her panicked eyes and he'd just hold her to him, whispering calming words in her ear and rocking her until she fell back to sleep once again, knowing that she'd always do the same for him.

It had been an hour already, and Hermione had made her way through only one drink, her second one still clasped in her hands as she gently tipped the glass, watching the amber liquid sloshing against the sides.

There was too much on her mind now, not just of her past, but of her future too. Should she leave the calm serenity of her adequate life and plunge herself back into the family she'd left behind, or should she run, run away and never look back again.

Just as she moved to take a sip of her drink, she saw movement in the corner of her eye as someone sat on the bar stool beside her. Hermione didn't bother to look over at who it was, there was no point, she already knew.

She could see the red hair in the corner of her eye, and the way the man slouched over the bar so casually, like he came here everyday.

"So you weren't joking when you said you came here every Friday." Fred said conversationally, but still Hermione didn't look around, just nodded her assent. "You fancy a drink?" he asked and Hermione held up her still full glass.

"I'm all set, thank you though." She added and wanted to wince at the politeness in her voice.

"Oh, I should have seen that." Fred added awkwardly, before the two of them lapsed into a very uncomfortable silence.

Fred was drumming his fingers on the bar, receiving him questioning looks from the barman as Hermione continued to look anywhere but at him.

"Still setting fire to your insides then?" Fred asked, and Hermione could feel the awkwardness emitting off the two of them, the tension so thick Hermione could almost feel it pressing against her skin.

"Like I've already said, it's fun." Hermione replied, taking a rather unnecessarily deep swig of her drink, feeling as the cold liquid burnt her tongue and throat before leaving a satisfying numbness in its wake.

"Hermione, look-" Fred began, but Hermione cut him off swiftly, holding a hand up in front of his face.

"I don't want to hear it, Fred." She said boldly. "I've got enough to think about without you guilt tripping me again."

"I'm not here to guilt trip you, Hermione." Fred said, sounding almost hurt at her words, but Hermione was in no mood to feel sympathy for him.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then why exactly _are_ you here, Fred?"

"To apologise for upsetting you." He replied.

"Upsetting me?" Hermione echoed, abashed by his arrogance, finally pivoting on her stool to look at him with her big brown eyes. "So you're not apologising for what you said, just that fact that what you said upset me. Well I'm sorry Fred, but that's just not enough in my books." Hermione said coldly, turning away from him once more.

"Hermione, I don't understand what you want me to do." Fred said. Clearly his entire plan for this moment wasn't going how he had intended.

"Nothing." Hermione replied, so quiet Fred hardly heard her. "I don't want you to anything at all. In fact I'd much rather you left me alone." She said and took another sip of her drink, trying not to shiver as it slid down her throat.

"You know I'm not going to do that. I'm a Weasley. I'm stubborn." Fred said, leaning slightly towards her, his arms rested on the bar.

"Yes, I have noticed that. I've spent enough of my time with Weasley's to know that most of them aren't happy until they've got what they want."

"Well that's not fair-" Fred began, clearly taking he words as an insult to his family.

"But life doesn't work that way." Hermione said abruptly, cutting Fred off as she retaliated. "I've been stubborn, and I've been patiently waiting around for something that I knew, deep down in my heart wasn't ever coming." She said coldly, tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she remembered her time in the tent with Harry, waiting for Ron to come back to her. Or waiting for Ron to come home from work while they were married, just waiting at the bottom of the stairs to see who she believed to be the love of her life walking through the door.

"I've waited for a hero, somebody to come and save me, and they never came. Stubbornness is just a way for people to excuse the fact that what they are waiting for is never coming. I learnt that a long time ago, maybe it's about time you learnt the same lesson." Hermione snapped, grabbing her bag and coat from the floor before Fred could see the tears what were falling down her cheeks.

"Hermione-" Fred began, reaching for her arm but she flinched away, like his touch was fire, or poison, something undesired and offensive. "Hermione, don't do this." He said as she half ran towards the door, making her stop with her back to him, her dark hair falling down her back and her winter clothing still clutched tightly to her chest.

"Somebody has to do something." She said, looking slightly over her shoulder, the dark silhouette of her face outlined in the pale light, illuminating her face just enough to see the tears glistening on her cheeks. "And as usual it's got to be me." She said and then she was gone, disappeared into the darkness like another stranger, just another woman walking alone down the street lamp lit streets of London, unnoticed and forgotten.

"You gunna order anythin'" The man behind the bar said, still polishing his glass with a grubby rag.

"No, I think I got what I came for." He said, already getting up too leave, disappearing into the dark streets in the same way Hermione did, just another figure in the sea of bodies.

* * *

"Why in Merlin's name would I want to do that!" Draco exclaimed from his seat on the sofa, looking up at the witch in front of him with wide eyes, looking at her like she had just sprouted wings. Hermione, was already agitated enough, her already bushy hair wilder than usual from the amount of times she'd ran her fingers through it this morning.

It was Sunday morning, and that meant one thing. Hermione's time was up. She'd already decided that she was going to the burrow, but on one condition – Draco came with her.

"Because, Draco," she snapped, looking down at him like he was a disobedient child, a look that Draco was rather terrified of. "I don't ask you for very much and this day is incredibly important to me, and to Rose. These people are our family, that means they're yours as well."

"Alright, alright, I'll go, but on one condition," He said, rising to his feet with a very unenthusiastic expression. "You never call them my family again." He said and Hermione nodded frantically, throwing her arms around Draco's shoulders.

"Oh, Draco! Thank you, thank you so much!" She squealed before jumping back hastily. "That means I've got just over an hour to get Rose ready, and you need to get dressed too and oh Merlin…" she said but Draco could no longer hear her as she disappeared through the flat. Falling back against the sofa again, his face in his hands, Draco wondered how on earth he had managed to get himself into such a mess.

* * *

The first thing Hermione saw when she tumbled out of the fireplace, Rose in her arms, was an empty living room. The ceiling was low with dark wooden beams, some of which had photographs of smiling red heads looking down at her. The coffee table was invisible beneath sheets of paper and various other things such as mugs and glasses, a half eaten bun and even a child's doll.

There was a large sofa pointed towards the fireplace, a home made quilt slung over the back with mismatched pillows on either end. At one side was a doorway leading off into the kitchen, at the other was a puffy armchair with a crocheted throw over the back, a pair of knitting needles suspended and clicking in mid-air, seeming to be making a scarf.

The room was filled with photographs, some of boys in school uniforms, or of scarlet and gold clad quidditch players, even some of a beautiful red-headed witch in a wedding dress, a handsome, scruffy haired man by her side. The clock on the wall was enlarged now, so many more hands added, each with a persons face and their name engraved onto the spoon. Hermione saw her own name immediately and noticed how it shifted slightly until it pointed at home.

Hermione had only a few seconds of nostalgia until someone else bundled out the fireplace, coughing and spluttering, brushing soot from their clothing and filling the room with the smell of ash.

"Merlin, they could do with cleaning their chimney out a bit." Draco coughed, stopping immediately as his eyes fell upon Hermione. "Hermione," He said, placing his hands on her shoulders "You know you don't have to do this." He said and Hermione could sense the pleading note in his voice, clearly Draco was more anxious about this meeting than Hermione was.

"No, no, its fine." Hermione said dazed. "Could you please take her though." She said, passing Rose over to Draco just as a voice came wafting in from the kitchen.

"Ginny, will you come in here and peel the potatoes. Bill, you and Percy can set the table and for Merlin's sake will somebody put away the-" but Hermione never found out what needed to be put away, because at that moment Molly Weasley had trundled into her living room, her greying ginger hair cut above her shoulders, a scruffy white apron tied around the waist of her dark yellow dress. "Merlin." She said, staring at her Hermione with wide brown eyes, her hand over her heart. Hermione shifted awkwardly on her feet, unsure of what too say in a moment like this. She finally settled with something simple.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley." She said with a awkward smile, but instead of receiving a reply, Mrs Weasley ran across the room, wrapping Hermione in one of tightest, most bone-crushing hugs she'd ever felt.

"Oh, my dear. Hermione, my dear." Mrs Weasley kept repeating over and over, Hermione hugging her back with just as much vigour, fighting a loosing battle to try and keep the tears at bay. The embrace lasted for only a little while longer before Draco cleared his throat. Mrs Weasley, clearly stunned by the thought of someone unknown in her home jumped away from Hermione, her hand going instinctively to the pocket of her apron.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mrs Weasley." Draco said calmly, the little girl in his arms tightening her grip around his neck. Mrs Weasley eyed him curiously, the protectively maternal look on her face as her scrutinising gaze flitted between the two young adults in the room. She only lowered her wand when she saw the little girl that Draco was currently holding. Returning her wand to the pocket of her apron, Mrs Weasley's hand quickly slapped over her mouth, silent tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she looked at the small red-headed girl.

"Oh, Hermione, she's beautiful." Mrs Weasley gushed, walking absentmindedly towards Draco and the little girl, not seeming to realise she was doing it. Before she could get within an arms reach, a voice sounded from the kitchen, followed by oncoming footsteps.

"Mum, where do you want us to put the- Hermione!" turning on the spot, Hermione came face to face with a man, a few years older than she was herself, with shocking red hair cut neat and short, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "Merlin, mum said you were coming. I had my doubts of course, but the fact that your here." Percy said, wrapping Hermione in a very brief hug, clearly still not over his old ways, before he turned and shouted over his shoulder. "Bill! Ginny! Harry! Hermione's here!"

Only a few moments later and the living room was swamped with red-headed witches and wizards, as well as their other halves, each one taking it in turns to hug Hermione and bombard her with questions and exclamations of joy.

"Hermione." Draco said, halting everyone in their tracks as they stared at the former Slytherin.

"It's okay." Hermione said to everyone's scrutinizing gazes as she moved to stand between Draco and the horde of red-headed men and women. "He's with me." She said clearly and everyone seemed to fall back a step.

"I think she wants you." Draco said warily, watching each of the red-headed men and women like a rabbit surrounded by hungry dogs. Taking a deep breath Hermione turned around and reached out for her squirming daughter.

"Come on Rose, there we go." She said sitting the little girl on her hip, watching as her face retreated slightly into her scarf. "Rose, this is your Grandmother." She said, pointing gently towards Mrs Weasley who, once again, covered her mouth to silence her sobs. "And all of these people, they're your Aunts and Uncles. Are you going to say hello?" Hermione asked and a chorus of laughs filled the room when Rose hid her face in Hermione's neck.

"What 'eez going on out 'ere?" said a soft, melodic voice from the doorway. Turning around, Hermione saw the beautiful face of Fleur, her silvery blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. "'Ermione! Eet eez great to see you again!" she said moving to embrace Hermione, but seeming to think better of it when she saw the shy Rose. "Oh! She eez beautiful!" Fleur exclaimed, and Rose slowly peeped out and looked a Fleur, seeming to be as taken with Fleur as everyone else always was, a sudden comfort falling over the little girl. "May I?" she asked her arms already outstretched. Rose, not seeming to be protesting, allowed herself to be passed over to the beautiful witch who then began cooing over like any other woman seemed to.

"Took hours for her to let me do that." Ginny said in the corner, crossing her arms grumpily and she glowered at the part Veela witch, old rivalries seeming to reignite.

"Yeah, but you're not exactly as much of a looker, are you sis?" said a perky voice, making Ginny scowl. Harry put his arm around her shoulder kissing his wife delicately on the forehead, stopping her from saying anything she'd later regret. "It's nice to see you again, Hermione." George said, but kept his distance slightly, staying near the fireplace that him and Angelina had just stepped out of, unnoticed.

"George, its fine." Hermione said, looking at the one-eared man with a soft smile on her face. "I've forgiven you." She said and George beamed.

"Great to see you, Hermione." Angelina said, her long dark hair falling around her shoulders in soft waves. Clearly Angelina had stopped braiding her hair a long time ago.

"'Ermione?" Fleur said, still smiling down at the little girl in her arms. "May I take 'er to see zee others?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"Of course, I'll join you." She said, quickly making a beeline for the door. "Draco, do you want to come too?" she asked and Draco, who was still getting dark looks from some of the occupants of the room, gave her a brief nod before following the two women out.

Hermione followed Fleur up the stairs and into the bedroom she remembered to be Bill's, only now it was transformed. Clearly since none of the Weasley children lived at home, the bedrooms were free to become different spaces. Bills room seemed to have become a children's nursery.

The walls were a light yellow, the carpet a slightly faded cream. The white netted curtains across the window were open, showing the pale blue sky as a few birds flittered passed. Under this window were two cots, both of them rocking gently back and forth in a soft rhythm, like there was a careful hand rocking the child to sleep.

There was a toy box in one corner, the contents having been raided and left spewed all over the floor, a small bookshelf fit to bursting sat next to a plush armchair.

On the floor sat a little girl dressed in a beautiful pink dress who was playing happily with a doll, singly quietly and beautifully to herself as she rocked the doll like a baby. The girl had silver blonde hair that fell perfectly straight to her waist, a pink bow tied perfectly in place.

"Victoire, this is Rose. She eez your cousin." She said, looking questioningly back at Hermione who nodded her agreement. "Where 'av zee boys gone?" Fleur asked, pacing Rose down on the Fleur.

Victoire who was looking at each of the new occupants with beautiful blue eyes stopped singing immediately, her face pale in the day lit room.

"They went to play outside." Victoire said, standing up slightly and walking over to Rose who was holding onto Hermione's jeans shyly. It was strange to see a girl who looked so much like her mother, talk with the blunt English accent of her father, and not the lofting French one Hermione had been expecting. "I'm Victoire." She said, speaking now to Rose. "Would you like to play with me?" she said, pointing to the extra dolls lying on the floor. Rose's face lit up and she nodded frantically at the little girl.

"Zey are so cute when zey are young." Fleur said, looking lovingly at the two girls playing happily on the floor, crossed legged opposite one another. "Oh, 'ow rude of me. I am Fleur, who are you?" she said, causing Hermione to look around at Draco, forgotten he had joined them.

"I'm Draco." He said in a choked voice, clearly not having expected to see Fleur when he arrived. "Draco Malfoy."

Fleur, who was about to raise her hand to shake Draco's, froze.

"I 'av 'eard about zee Malfoy's." She said, her beautiful eyes narrowed at Draco. "Zey were zee Dark Lords followers, no?" she said and Draco, Hermione thought, paled.

"They were, yes." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat with what looked to be great difficulty. "And they are paying for what they did to the world. I'm not like them." He said, half pleadingly. Hermione had known from the moment the two of them had re-met that Draco's family was a sore spot, for him to talk about them at all was a miracle. Hermione of course had tried to make him open up, but the subject was always such a grey area, at the mention of either his mother or his father he would immediately change the subject, or give a brief dismissal, never delving into the story.

Fleur looked at Hermione quickly, seeming to be asking for confirmation.

"He's right, Fleur." She said to the older witch. "He's nothing like them, he's a Goodman." Fleur, seeming to trust Hermione words (Something that touched Hermione) then proceeded to shake Draco's hand.

"Well, if 'Ermione trusts you, then I do too." Fleur said boldly. "Now I said I would take zee leetle one's down for their food. 'Ermione, would you mind carrying Albus, I only have two 'ands." She said with a kind smile.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Hermione said. With a swish of her wand the recently discarded toys were back in the box, something that made Rose clap her hands excitedly. Crossing the room quickly, Hermione peered down into the twos cots, each of which had a small child inside who had their eyes wide open.

One the left was what Hermione could tell to be a little girl who had a beautiful, cherubic face with wispy tufts of silvery blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Hermione could easily tell this was another child of Bill and Fleur. In the right cot sat what Hermione could only describe as a smaller version of Harry with spiking black hair and wide green eyes filled with excitement.

As carefully as she could, Hermione leant into the gently rocking wooden crib and lifted out the small boy who shrieked with delight and began tugging at Hermione's curls.

"Hello Albus." Hermione said, wincing as she began to leave the room. She heard a very distinctive intake of breath from the doorway where Draco was stood, arms crossed and rigid as a board, looking down at the boy in Hermione's arms. "What's the matter, Draco?" she asked, barely noticing as Fleur stood by her side, the little girl cradled in her arms, both of them emitting a faint, silvery glow.

"He named his son Albus." Draco said his voice suddenly very tight, his eyes glassy as he looked at the little boy. "He named his child after Dumbledore."

"Draco-" Hermione began, but Draco had turned on his heel and stalked away. Hermione could hear his footsteps echoing down the stairs and could also hear some people shouting after him.

"What was all zat about?" Fleur asked, looking at the spot Draco had just vacated.

"It's a long story." Hermione said with a sigh. "Who's this little angel then?" she asked, looking down at the baby the Fleur was holding.

"Oh, of course, you 'ave been away. Zees is my second daughter, 'er name is Dominique, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She said proudly and Hermione laughed kindly.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Ginny was waiting for her, looking up at Hermione with a curious look on her face.

"There's my little troublemaker." Ginny said, taking the baby from a grateful Hermione.

"Ginny, I am not sure where your sons 'ave gotten to." Fleur said, and Ginny laughed.

"Off playing in the woods I imagine." She said, rolling her eyes. "Listen, Hermione, I just saw Draco storming out of here, is he okay?" she asked and Hermione rubbed her face with her hands, seeming only now to realise how tired she truly was. "He seemed a little, dare I say, upset."

"'E is a Malfoy," Fleur said rather pompously making both Hermione and Ginny share a smile, each of them remembering how they would laugh about Fleur's superiority behind closed doors. "I expect zey are all a leetle un'inged." She said before gliding past the two friends and into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was bundling around in a desperate attempt to get the lunch ready.

"She hasn't changed much." Hermione said with a laugh, one that Ginny joined in quickly.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ginny said, theatrically rolling her eyes "But I'm so used to it now that the thought of her being, I don't know, ordinary is terrifying. Anyway, what's up with Malfoy? Is he alright?" Ginny asked, and Hermione thought she heard genuine concern in the younger witch's voice.

"He found out that you called your son Albus and I think it brought back some unwanted memories." Hermione said and Ginny nodded in understanding, looking out towards the woods, knowing how likely it was the Draco had disappeared to the pond, the place that Hermione would often sit to think when the war was on, just letting her thoughts run wild as she swished her feet around in the cold water.

"Ginny! Fred's here!" shouted a voice and Hermione cringed. The last she had seen of Fred it was a shocked look from a bar stool as she shouted at him the unfairness of life while trying to hold back tears. Somehow she didn't see how this could possibly be an enjoyable experience.

"Come on, everyone probably wants to continue harassing you now Rose isn't with you." Ginny said with a wink and Hermione winced before following the feisty witch back through to the living room where Mrs Weasley was fussing over Fred's dishevelled appearance.

His scarf was knotted lazily around his neck, his dark blue coat not even buttoned up. His red hair was mussed from either wind or sleep, Hermione didn't know, and tiny specks of soot flecked his hair, clothing and skin. It was a relief to see that he was alone, not seeming to have brought Katie with him to this rendezvous. Hermione was only allowed a brief moment of respite before Fred's head turned, his smiling blue eyes scanning the room for a second before they fell upon her, the smile slipping from his face, replaced instead by a mask of shock.

"'Mione?" he said, clearly abashed by her presence in the Burrow.

"I know!" Mrs Weasley half screamed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "The family's back together again." She said smiling widely at Hermione who managed to force a grin back, because in truth, the family wasn't together again. There was still the issue with Ron, But Harry had said himself that he rarely appeared at these weekend meetings, why should today be any different. Surely fate didn't hate Hermione that much. "Well, now that everybody's here, lets eat." She said before barrelling out of the room to the kitchen, everyone else following suit, all expect Fred and Hermione who were still looking at one another, a million thoughts passing through their minds.

"You came then?" Fred asked, shifting his feet awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. He was looking pointedly towards the floor, not seeming to want to catch her eye. Clearly the previous Friday in the bar was a memory still clear in both of their minds.

"I knew I couldn't keep away for long." She said, smiling half heartedly at him when he looked at her. "No Katie?" she asked conversationally, not really wanting to know but feeling too polite not to ask.

"Nah, she had to work. Strange hours training to be a quidditch player." He said with a slight laugh, one Hermione realised, was very forced. "Is Rose with you?" he asked her, finally looking at her, taking in her appearance, from her wild, curly hair to her denim jacket with the cuffs rolled to just above her wrists, to her ripped and frayed jeans. All in all, Fred thought she looked beautiful, but then again, she usually did.

"She's up playing with Victoire." Hermione replied, feeling the tension pressing against her like a pair of strong arms suffocating her.

"That's good to hear." He said and the two lapsed into silence. It didn't last long, mostly due to the fact that Fred had crossed the room in three quick strides and wrapped Hermione into a hug, one she gratefully returned. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, 'Mione." Fred whispered, his mouth so close to her ear it gave her shivers. "I just wanted to you to come back."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said back, her arms around his neck as she breathed in his warm, cinnamon scent. Their embrace was quickly parted when Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Come one you two, lunch is on the table." He said, clearly oblivious to the atmosphere in the room before he disappeared again.

"Families." Fred said with a laugh before leaving for the kitchen, Hermione following after with a sweet smile on her face.

"Families." She replied, walking into the dinning room

* * *

Lunch that afternoon was a quiet, yet slightly chaotic affair. The adults all ate and drank with Draco still no where to be seen, Rose sat next to Victoire who ate as elegantly as she did everything else. Rose however, seemed to be making a big show of getting more food on her clothes than in her mouth, meaning Hermione was having to mop her face every few minutes, much to the amusement of Fred and the other adults around the table.

Once all the food was finished, the plates clean, and the children were running around in garden wearing their hats and scarves, Hermione joined Ginny, Fleur and Angelina in the kitchen to wash up the many dishes while Mrs Weasley tended to the infants in Bill's old room.

"So, Ginny," Angelina said, flicking her wand so a pile of plates fell into the sink with a splash. "How's, you know, being a mother?" she asked conversationally, but Hermione could hear the edgy turn in her voice.

"Tiring, there's a lot of late nights and early mornings. Not to mention the screaming." She said, flourishing her wand until the dishes were dry while Hermione levitated them into their cupboards. "Why'd you ask? Having thoughts about parenthood?" Ginny said, bashing her hip against Angelina's who smiled in return, but Hermione could see how forced it was. Angelina's face had emptied of colour as she dried her hands on the nearest tea towel.

"I'm going to go and – um – pee." She said briskly before disappearing from the room, leaving a suspicious looking Ginny in her wake.

"Something's not right there." She said, her eyebrows creased together in thought. Before Hermione could respond, however, the back door burst open and in walked a tall, slim figure with platinum blonde hair, his whole body racked with shivers from the cold.

"Draco!" Hermione half squealed, abandoning the plate she was about to put into a cupboard and throwing herself towards the man standing in the open doorway, his coat and other winter clothing discarded, leaving him in nothing but his grey shirt and black jeans. "Merlin's beard! You're freezing!" she exclaimed, beginning to drag him further into the kitchen, shutting the door quickly behind him. "Come in by the fire and warm up." She said as she dragged an almost unresponsive Draco into the living room, shoving him gently onto the sofa where he sat, staring at the empty fireplace.

"I don't belong here Hermione." Draco said, looking past her and into the empty grate. "I really don't belong here."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, trying to keep all traces of hysteria from her voice. "You're as welcome here as I am." She said rather unconvincingly.

"Stop it." He said, but not unkindly. "You're a smart girl, Hermione, and you know as well as I do that nobody wants me here."

"I want you here." She said, kneeling in front of him, her hands resting reassuringly on Draco's knees as he tapped an agitated rhythm with his fingers. "Look, I know this is hard for you, but please," she said, pointing her wand at the fireplace, bright orange flames springing to life immediately. "you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Doing what? Speaking the truth?" he asked, his grey eyes finally looking at Hermione, the pink of his cheeks receding slightly. "Look at me Hermione. I'm a criminal. A monster. I don't belong here, with a family and friends, I should be alone, I should have to live with the things I've done, I deserve to be punished."

"Stop it now!" Hermione burst out, looking at him with an angry glint in her eyes, smacking his leg just enough to make him wince. "You keep doing this, you keep degrading yourself to being what everyone else labels you as, but you're not those things. I know that, hell, even Rose knows that and she hasn't even started school."

Hermione stood up, grabbing Draco's freezing cold hands and pulling him up with her. "Now you look at me Draco Malfoy, and you listen very carefully to what it is I'm saying, because I'm not going to say it to you again. You are an excellent person, you did horrific things in your past, and all to keep your family alive, how is that shameful? Do you honestly think we wouldn't have done the same thing in your situation? You were still just a boy, but look at you now. You're all grown up, you've got a great job and people who care about you and you've been as good as a father to Rose ever since I found you. How could you possibly say you were a monster?"

"You know what, Hermione?" Draco asked, looking down at her, his eyes glassy, like he was fighting an internal battle. "I honestly don't know where I would be without you."

"Probably rotting away in that alley." She said with a laugh poking him in the ribs playfully.

"Oh, look who's found her sense of humour." Draco said with a smirk before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, holding her close as he rested his chin upon her head, her arms wrapping around his torso. "But I still feel like I should thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Draco." She said into his chest, feeling his heart beating against her cheek. "You've done as much for me as I have for you."

Before either of them could utter another word, or even pull away from one another there a resounding pop heard from the garden, followed by the aggravating giggle that Hermione hadn't heard in a very long time.

Jumping away from Draco, Hermione began feverously trying to straighten her clothes, her hair, anything at all, while Draco looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Hermione, what's-" but before he could finish, the front door opened and in walked a tall, lanky redheaded man, a giggling blonde on his arm, both of whom were smiling at one another. Everything slowed down, Ron turned, his blue eyes taking in the scene before him, the smile slipping instantly from his face, replaced by a harsh sneer.

Hermione held her breath, watching Ron with a strong pose, though her knee's felt like they were going to buckle from underneath her. This was the man who'd accused her of adultery, who'd cast out, not only her, but her daughter too, why was he the one wearing such a look of rage? And why was she the one standing with Draco's hand on her back to support her? Why in Merlin's name was this so backwards.

Lavender was looking up at Ron, whispering soothing words in his ear, shooting a disgusted look at Hermione every few seconds.

Hermione opened her mouth to talk, praying to anyone that her voice came out strong and not as feeble as she was feeling, but before she could utter a single sentence, Ron burst out:

"What the fuck are you doing here!"


	8. The Words You Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I very rarely have any free time at the moment with work and driving lesson and all that other crappy adult stuff, I've decided to go on a mass-update spree, and since this entire story is already complete on FF.Net, I figured why wait.   
> So here's another chapter, and probably two more going up tonight.

_"And my eyes are damp from the words you left,_

_Ringing in my head, When you broke my chest."_

_-Daughter, Youth_

* * *

"Well?" Ron pressed, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared down at Hermione, someone who glared just as stubbornly back. Despite the tremor in her knee's and the pounding of her pulse, Hermione couldn't quell the rage that was beginning to rise in her. The desire to slap, kick and claw at whatever part of Ron she could reach before she hexed him into oblivion was slowly getting stronger and stronger. But Ron's face was slowly reddening, and Hermione knew as well as anyone else who knew Ron that it was a sure sign that his anger was growing.

"I will have you know, Ronald," Hermione said, standing up straighter, "I was invited here."

"Who did that?" he shouted, shrugging Lavender off as she clung, rather obsessively in Hermione's opinion, to Ron's arm, emitting a strange squeaking sound as she let go.

"Well-" Hermione began, stepping forward away from Draco, who Ron had evidently not yet noticed.

"I did." A defiant voice said as Ginny marched into the room, a tea towel in her hands and a scary calm look on her face that rivalled her mother.

"My own sister!" Ron exclaimed dramatically as others filed into the room, clearly interested in the commotion. Harry came in after Ginny, followed by Fred and George, Percy being last. "What the bloody hell did you drag her back for!" he shouted, staring down at his little sister who held her ground, her freckled face calm, her brown eyes stern as she looked up at Ron's face.

"Ron, don't do this," Harry interjected.

"She didn't drag me, Ron." Hermione said, stepping forwards again, but Ron barely acknowledged that she'd spoken. "I came by choice."

"After all she's done to us!" Ron bellowed again, ignoring Hermione's defences.

"To us?" Ginny said with a scoff. "She hasn't done anything to us, and the last I checked _you_ were the one to kick _her_ out!" she shouted, brandishing her tea towel like it was her wand as Harry, Percy and the twins noticeably backed away from the fiery red-head.

"Because she was cheating on me!" he countered angrily, his face redder than Hermione had seen it, Lavender back on his arm, cooing pitifully in his ear, her hand on his chest.

"Where's your proof! You come barging in every week shouting about her being a harlot and a whore but so far you haven't proven it to us!" Ginny shouted, her voice wasn't as loud as Ron's was, and her voice wasn't as strained, but it was enough to make even Percy take another step back.

"Will you stop it!" Hermione shouted over them, both seeming only to remember she was in the room. "Both of you."

"You stay out of this you slut." Ron demanded, his voice booming through Hermione's eardrums.

"That's enough!" another voice shouted and Hermione watched as Ron's face dropped in confusion before he noticed the foreign face in the room and his jaw set, his eye's hardening as Hermione's blood chilled in her veins.

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" he spat and Hermione swore she could hear Harry's agitated sigh behind her. Clearly he'd been wanting to avoid this. She understood why.

"Same as Hermione." Draco said coolly, stepping forwards so that he was stood just behind her, his hand on her back, steadying her so Ron didn't see the way her legs were shaking. "I was invited. By boy wonder no less." He said sarcastically and Hermione strongly fought urge to stomp on his foot.

"Harry!" Ron said, turning to look at the raven haired man stood by the twins who seemed far too interested in the ceiling to noticed Ron's anger. There was another moment of silence, nobody spoke, nobody moved, they were all watching Ron like he was a rabid animal, ready to lash out at any moment. "It was you." he finally said, turning his head back towards Draco, his hair clashing horribly with the redness of his face.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the angry red-head.

"Ron, what are you on about?" Harry asked, looking between the two men who seemed far too interested in staring each other to notice that Harry was even talking.

"I've been accusing people for years, I even accused Harry!" Ron shouted, swinging his arm around to point at Harry so aggressively, Harry had to duck to avoid Ron's knuckles hitting his face. "And all this time it's been you!"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Percy echoed Harry, pushing his glasses slightly higher on his nose, looking slightly uncomfortable at Draco's presence.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you here, Weaselby. I've got no idea what you're talking about." Draco said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest in his protective, arrogant fashion, looking impassive to all who saw him.

It only took a moment - no one had even noticed what was happening until a loud crash echoed through the room, followed by gasps and a frightened squeal from Lavender.

Ron had lunged at Draco, grabbing the other man by the throat and pushing him until his back hit the wall making photo frames shake, his teeth clenched as he shouted.

"Tell the fucking truth!" Ron bellowed, his red face inches from Malfoy's.

"Ron! Stop it!" Hermione shouted, reaching to pull Ron back, but he didn't seem to be budging, he just shook her off so hard that she fell backwards into the tattered armchair.

"You've got three seconds to get off of me, Weasley." Draco said, his voice dangerously calm, low enough that it sent unpleasant shivers down Hermione's spine. "Three."

"Draco, stop it!" Hermione called, scrambling back to her feet with Fred's help, ignoring his questions of concern in her ear.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ferret." Ron spat at his face. "Now tell me the truth!"

"Two."

"Won-Won!" Lavender squealed, standing far enough away from the action that she went ignored, Fred and George trying not to snigger at her predicament from across the room.

"Both of you, stop it!" Ginny shouted, moving to get closer to the pair of men, but Harry (much to her annoyance) held her back.

"Admit it!" Ron shouted.

"One." Draco said, his voice calm but a smirk crept onto his face. There was a bang and a flash of light and Ron flew across the room, crashing into the back door and slumping to the floor. Draco however stood tall, wand in hand as he stared down at the red head who was pulling himself back to his feet.

"Won-Won!" Lavender screeched again, running towards her fiancée as everyone rolled their eyes. "Oh Won-Won, are you hurt? Can you hear me? Speak to me Wonny!"

"I warned you." Draco said, casually dusting his trousers clean of imaginary dust, the rest of the room occupants watching with wide eyes.

"I'll get you for that you fucking-" Ron said scrambling to his feet, wand in hand, but he was cut off by Hermione jumping between them both.

"Stop it!" she shouted, "Stop it now!" she stood between the two men, her arms held out like a barrier, one hand holding back Ron, the other Draco. "This is getting ridiculous. Can we not talk like adults instead of duelling like we're still school children?"

"But he-" Ron began, before being cut off.

"Leave it Ron." Harry said tiredly, lifting his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"But-"

"Seriously, Ron, it's not worth it." George said with a shrug, looking at his younger brother with a slightly agitated expression. Looking around the room, Ron saw everyone (Par Lavender of course) wore similar expressions of disappointment, each one clearly tired of the fighting.

"So that's how it's going to be." He said, nodding his head in aggravation, a humourless laugh falling out of his lips. "You're all siding with them, my own family have chosen this – this monster over me!" he said pointing at Draco.

"He's not done anything wrong," Harry said earnestly and Draco raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"He's a Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "He's a racist, elitist ferret." He said and Draco fought the urge to scoff at his words.

"Perhaps some of us have changed our ways, Weasley. Some of us have grown up." He countered.

"Say what you want, Ferret." Ron said, and for once he wasn't shouting. His voice was normal but dark, harsh and acidic. "Once a Deatheater, always a Deatheater." He spat and Hermione saw as Draco fell back a step, like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Now that's enough!" Hermione shouted, a fire raging inside her. She'd changed a lot in the last two years, but one thing hadn't changed. She'd tear the world to the  with her teeth before she'd let anyone hurt her family. "Draco was right, clearly you haven't grown up at all." Hermione said, standing up before Ron, her brown eyes afire as he glared down at her in disbelief.

"He can't have changed that much. He ruined my marriage!" he shout at her, but Hermione was quick to counter.

"No Ron." She said, her voice as quick as a whip crack and leaving the same stunned response. "You did that all by yourself. You and your drinking and your shouting at two in the morning. I gave you everything, I gave you love and a child-"

"That bastard child isn't mine."

"Don't you interrupt me, Ronald. And don't you dare insult my daughter – our daughter like that." She said her voice scarily calm, everyone else staying silent around them. "She is a beautiful girl, an angel among men and I will not have you speak about her like that! Grow up, Ronald, stop acting like a child and finally take responsibility for your actions. You're the one who kicked me out, we could have sorted things, we could be happy and together right now with our baby girl, but you - and only you - chose to throw it all away over some stupid accusation."

"It wasn't stupid! I know you were cheating on me, and now I know who with!" he retorted, his voice rising again.

"I never cheated on you!" Hermione said strongly, knowing full well she wasn't lying. She never truly acted on her feelings, she stuck by her husband in the end. It was Ron who broke the marriage.

"You did! And now I know it was with him!" he shouted back, but Hermione stood firm. "You were off with him, sneaking out when I was asleep I presume, inviting him over while I was working to gain a living! I should have known, you've been a whore from the start. But I suppose Malfoy must have changed, why else would a Deatheater get with a Mudblood!"

There was a gasp, followed by a large crack and a flash of red light and Ron's body fell to the floor with dull thump.

"Won-Won!" Lavender shrieked, running towards where Ron lay, motionless, her hands patting over his face, his chest, anywhere she could. Everyone else however was looking at Hermione. There were four people who still had their wands extended; Draco who was looking at Ron with contempt in his stormy grey eyes, Harry, who looked almost guilty at what he'd just done, Fred who was looking at Hermione with worried eyes and the final person had only just entered the room.

"Well," Bill said, pocketing his wand in his jacket. "I think that was rather overdue." He said smiling at Hermione who was fighting hard to keep the tears from falling. Bill stood in the doorway with Fleur who looked thoroughly appalled at the sight of Ron and looked down at him angrily.

"What have you done to him?" Lavender cried, her hands fisted in the front of Ron's jumper.

"Relax, Lav," George said with a sly smile on his face as he watched Fred pocket his wand. "He's only stunned, he'll be fine in a few hours."

"Won-Won! Can you hear me?" she called.

"Give it a rest, Lav, he's fine." Fred said, him and George trying not to laugh at the hysterical girl on the floor.

"Fine?" she screeched, "This is not fine!" she said and Hermione could feel the irritation filling her veins already. "You - this is your fault!" Lavender said, standing up as quickly as she could and pointing a heavily ringed finger at Hermione.

"Me?" Hermione said, half glad for the distraction. All of her life she'd been ridiculed for being Muggleborn, she had the horrid words carved into her arm, she was almost used to it by now. But nothing had quite prepared her for what Ron had just said, the word was swimming in her mind, over and over again, tapping away at her resolve, threatening to break her down. "How exactly was this my fault?"

"You broke his heart and left him." Lavender said as Hermione gaped at her slightly. "And now you're back, just as he's moving on, flaunting your affair in his face. His poor heart can't take it, no wonder he lashes out." She said with a sniffle.

"Lavender, he left me, he's the one who threw me out."

"Because you broke his heart. It took me so long to put him back together again, my poor Won-Won." She cooed. Fred and George were no longer bothering to withhold their laughter anymore.

"I bet you want him back now that he's whole again, now that he's successful." She said snootily, crossing her arms as she glared at Hermione accusingly.

"I wouldn't say he was successful," Fred said over Lavenders shoulder making George fall into fits of laughter again.

"What do you even do with yourself now?" Lavender accused, her voice hysterical, tear tracks down her face while Hermione felt slightly taken aback. "Nothing of value I don't doubt." it was clear that Lavender was trying to poke holes in Hermione's already failing resolve, but that didn't make it any less insulting for her.

"That's none of our business," Hermione replied coolly, a slight anger forming in the pit of her stomach despite her trying to fight against it.

"I didn't think so. You probably don't even have a job of worth, not like me and my Won-Won." She said, throwing her rigid blonde curls over her shoulder.

"You are a secretary." Fleur said abashed, looking at Lavender with a strange glint in her eyes, somewhere between confusion and disapproval.

"I'm going places." She snapped back at the French woman. "I work for the minister himself and I'm a war heroine, I nearly died fighting for this world!" she said with a superior snort. Hermione was looking at the woman like she'd just grown another head. Fred and George were inconsolable with laughter and had to resort to leaving the room.

"And who was it who saved your life!" Hermione said, astounded by the nerve of this woman.

"Hardly," Lavender said with a scoff. "I could have handled that creature myself."

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing," Hermione said, her hands fisting at her sides.

"Obviously you're jealous, I understand." She said and Hermione felt herself scoff, not attempting to hide it. "I've got the job-"

"You're a secretary," Harry interjected, but Lavender ignored him.

"Soon I'm going to have the husband and we'll start making a family of our own and we'll be sure not to follow _your_ example there."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, her voice sharp and cold.

"Well, as far as families go, your dysfunctional little rabble is hardly the way to go." Lavender said, her high voice mocking.

"Well I'll tell you something, shall I, Lavender." Hermione spat, stepping forward, but Draco pulled her back.

"Bill, why don't you take Ron upstairs?" Ginny said and Bill nodded understandingly, taking out his wand to levitate the limp, unconscious body of his brother up the stairs, 'accidently' knocking his head on the door frame as he went. "Lavender, you'd best go look after him." Ginny said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course, my Won-Won needs me." she said in her aggravatingly sweet voice before following after Bill, her heels clicking on the stone floor as they went.

"Is that woman for real?" Draco asked watching as Lavender left, her curls bouncing behind her.

"I am afraid so." Ginny said with a sigh. "Hermione, what Ron said-"

"You don't have to explain, Gin," Hermione said tiredly "He had every right. His little bimbo, however,"

"'E 'ad no right!" a smooth voice exclaimed and Hermione looked across the room to see Fleur still in the doorway. "Nothing excuses such be'aviour. If you ask me, a jinx was too good for 'im." She said before sashaying off out of the room with a huff.

The room fell silent again as the group all sat down. Hermione fell into the nearest armchair, her head in her hands while Draco perched on the arm, his hand rested comfortingly on her shoulder. Ginny and Harry were settled on the sofa, Harry's leg gigging madly with anxiety about his two friends, Ginny's hand resting on his knee.

Had she had it her way, Hermione would have thrown herself into the fireplace and gone home the second Ron had said those words, never to come back again. Unfortunately that was slightly impractical at this moment in time. She'd created this mess, it was up to her to fix it.

"Mummy!" a voice called, followed by the thundering of small feet on floorboards as Rose ran into the room, cracking the silence like an egg shell.

"Hey, Rose," Hermione said with a forced smile, lifting the little girl who looked painfully like her father onto her lap.

"Look what Victoire gave me. Look!" she said shaking a small blonde doll in front of her mother's face like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"It's lovely, Rose, what's her name?" Hermione asked, trying to concentrate on her daughter, and not the words that Ron had said.

"Marie!" Rose said excitedly. "And watch this." Rose then proceeded to shake the doll, its hair flying like silk through the air before changing colour from silvery blonde to fiery red. "She does what Teddy does!" she said, her blue eyes wide and excited.

"Well we should probably get going now, Madam." Hermione said, standing up and placing Rose on the floor. "Go and get your coat and scarf and say goodbye to everyone quickly." And despite being slightly disappointed, Rose trundled off to find her things and say her goodbye's to every Weasley she could find.

"You don't have to, Hermione." Ginny said, standing up too.

"I do, Gin, I'm sorry but Ron's waking up, I can hear him." she said sadly and Ginny looked at the ceiling to the sound of creaking bed springs.

"Well promise you'll come back next week, please, it will have calmed down by then." The red head said, grabbing Hermione's hands in her own, her brown eyes meeting hers in a silent plea.

"We'll see, Gin." Hermione replied just as Rose came bounding back into the room, her coat on, her scarf around her neck, the red hair of the doll spilling out of her pocket. Seeing Hermione's face, Draco leant down and picked the little girl up, walking towards the fireplace."

"What's this, Rose?" he asked, pointing to the box in Rose's hands."

"Cookies!" the girl exclaimed excitedly. "Grandma gave me them." she said making everyone smile.

"I guess I'll have to come back and return that box," Hermione said with a half-hearted smile.

"We'll see you next week then, no arguments." Ginny said, seeing this as a victory. Throwing her arms around Hermione shoulders. "And seriously, about Ron-"

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said pulling away, smiling as convincingly as she could manage. "I'll see you guys soon." She said before stepping into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of powder and throwing it into the grate.

She watched as the emerald flames boomed around her and Draco, his hand seeking hers in the cramp space, but she was deaf to it all. The words Ron left were still ringing through her head, and she wasn't sure just how easy it was going to be to return next week knowing his persistence to ruin her was likely to have grown. But that was for another time, for now she had bigger things to worry about.


	9. I've Lost It All

_"Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette."_

_-Daughter, Youth_

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco said as he stumbled out of his bedroom late on Monday morning, rubbing his tired eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

"I called in sick." Hermione said as she rushed around the kitchen. She'd clearly gotten dressed in a rush, her hair was lazily tied up, half of it sticking out of still hanging down past her shoulders. Her jumper was far too big, hanging off her shoulder, the sleeves so baggy she had to keep rolling them up and her wand was tucked behind her ear as she climbed onto the kitchen surface.

"But you're not sick," Draco observed, watching as she kneeled on the surface, her head in the cupboard she was ransacking.

"No," she said, clearly preoccupied since she didn't bother to turn around. "But Rose is." She said jumping down, a glass bottle clutched in her hand. "Stomach bug I think going by her breakfast." She said distractedly, giving him a quick, meaningless smile.

"Meaning?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at the frantic brunette.

"It's all over her bedroom floor." She said, grabbing a towel, Rose's bottle and a carton of juice from the fridge, balancing it all in her arms. "Shouldn't you be a work?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly at the fact Draco was standing before her and not at work.

"I've got a half day, I'm not needed for another hour." He said, trying to liberate Hermione from some of the clutter she was carrying, but she brushed him off.

"You get to work, I can handle one sick little girl" she said and Draco held his hands up in mock surrender.

"If you say so," he said with a slight laugh before heading towards the coffee machine and finding it cold. Hermione always had coffee ready at any time of the day, the fact that the glass was stone cold meant she was stressing more than usual. Not entirely familiar with such a muggle device, Draco gave it a quick tap with his wand, watching as the brown liquid began to steam.

"Just make sure you're not late!" Hermione called from the hallway before pushing open the bedroom door with her hip.

Rose's bedroom wasn't very big, but it was cosy. The blue curtains were pulled across the tiny window, illuminating the room with a dull blue glow from where the sunlight shone through the fabric. The small bed was tucked beneath the window and covered with white bedding and homemade blankets and throws, things Hermione had made when she was home alone when living with Ron. A small wardrobe sat nestled against the wall at the end of the bed, a bookshelf and a toy chest against the opposite wall.

If it wasn't for the lump under the covers, you could barely tell that Rose was even in the bed. She'd submerged herself beneath all the blankets, only a few stray red hairs peeping out the top of the quilt.

"Rose," Hermione said, placing the things on the bedside table and kneeling on the floor by the bed, doing well to dodge the still to be cleaned vomit on the floor. "Rose, love, come on," she said, pulling the covers down to reveal Rose's red face, her blue eyes teary. "Come on, sweetheart, come here." Hermione said, pulling the covers off entirely, lifting the small girl from the bed and sitting on it herself, Rose curling into her lap. "Tell Mummy what's wrong." She said, pushing the red hair off of Rose's face.

"My tummy hurts." Rose sniffled as Hermione held onto her, rocking the little girl slightly.

"Well mummy's got something that should help." She said reaching for the little glass bottle she'd retrieved from the cupboard, the green liquid inside glistening slightly. "You've got to have a little bit now and some before you go to bed, okay?" she asked and feeling Rose nod against her shoulder she kissed the little girls head. "Okay, open," she said, holding a spoon full of liquid in front of the little girls face, watching as she tentatively put it in her mouth, her face screwing up as she swallowed it.

"That tastes yucky!" Rose exclaimed, sticking her tongue out like a panting dog, but Hermione just laughed.

"I know but it's going to help you, love." She said kissing her daughter head. "Now when I was little," Hermione began, watching her daughters blue eyes as they became curious. "My daddy would carry me to the sofa and me and my mummy would sit there all day while he was at work and we'd watch TV all day!" she said, running her fingers through the red curls on her daughter head. "Shall we go do that?" she asked, trying not to laugh when Rose's eyes widened in excitement. "Come on then." She said, lifting the little girl up and letting her snuggle into her neck, grabbing a still vomit-free blanket and heading to the living room.

"What on earth are you doing?" Draco asked as he walked into the living room and spying the two on the sofa still in the midst of buttoning his shirt cuffs.

"We're doing what mummy did when she was poorly!" Rose said excitedly, wrapped up in a patchwork quilt Hermione had made, her tiny bunny slippers poking out the end.

"Sitting on a sofa eating icecream?" he asked indicating the two empty bowls sat on the coffee table and the cartoons playing on the screen.

"You concentrate on the health of the wizarding world," Hermione said, indicating to Draco's potioneers badge on his jacket. "And I'll focus on ours." She said smugly, her arms wrapped snuggly around Rose's shoulders. "Plus, I've just spent ten minutes de-vomiting a carpet, let me treat myself." She said with a shrug.

"I'll never understand muggle traditions." Draco said with narrowed eyes before heading towards the fireplace. "I'll see you both later." He said stepping into the grate. "Be good!" he added, pointing at Rose who chuckled slightly before throwing the powder into the grate and disappearing into the emerald flames.

"Well now it really is a girl's day." Hermione said, smiling down at Rose who sniffled but smiled back all the same. "Let the lazy day being." She said, reaching towards the TV remote to change the channel once again, only for the fire to blaze up in emerald flames once again, a short, plump witch walking out wrapped in a moth-eaten blue shawl around her shoulders. "Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked, jumping up from the sofa to go and greet the older witch.

"Hello, Hermione dear." She said, reaching out and wrapping the younger witch in a bone crushing hug.

"Grandma!" a little voice said as Rose scurried her way off the sofa, running towards Molly and wrapping her arms around the elderly witch.

"Hello, Rose, my love." She said hugging the little girl back. "I've got a present for you." She said, pulling another tin out of her bag and passing it to the little girl. "Just in case you've finished the last batch." She said with the loving, maternal smile Hermione had missed over the past two years.

"What do you say, Rose?" Hermione said, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Thank you!" Rose squeaked, her eyes trained excitedly on the tin in her hands.

"Now go and put them in the kitchen with the others. Would you like a cup of tea, Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked, trying to tidy some of the mess off of the sofa and the coffee table to make her home look at least presentable if nothing else.

"That would be lovely, dear." Molly said, following Hermione into the kitchen just as Rose came trundling out, two cookies in her hands before jumping back onto the sofa and creating a nest from her covers and watching TV again.

A few minutes went by in silence as the two women sat in the kitchen, their hands wrapped around their mugs but neither of them drinking the slowly cooling tea. The sounds of giggling and cartoon characters echoed throughout the apartment as Rose sat oblivious on the sofa.

"Mrs Weasley, if you're head to apologise for Ron-" Hermione began but Molly swiftly cut her off.

"I'm not here for him, dear. He shouldn't have said those things to you and I'm sure he'll apologise in his own time." She said with a soft smile but Hermione sighed.

"I doubt that," she said dejectedly, spinning the mug between her hands. She knew Ron, she'd been married to him, and if that man was nothing else, he was stubborn. He'd never apologise first.

"He won't be like this forever," Molly replied, reaching out and grabbing one of Hermione's hands with her own. Her smile was sincere, her brown eyes kind with a dash of wisdom in them, but somehow Hermione still managed to find the doubt in her words.

"If you don't mind my asking, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said carefully, still holding onto her ex-mother-in-laws hand. "But what are you doing here?" she said and Molly's smile, though still kind, dropped slightly.

"I was asked to bring you this," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a white envelope with an alarmingly bright pink ribbon wrapped around it.

Sceptically, Hermione reached for the envelope, holding the incredibly smooth parchment in her hands. Her name was written across the front in large, cursive, gold writing. Turning it over she broke the pink, heart shaped seal, only for the echoing sound of music to blare from the envelope. There was a flash, the sound of bells and a small explosion that left Hermione covered in tiny specks of white, gold and pink confetti.

She felt the weight in her stomach before she even read the words on the crisp white parchment. It was an invitation.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You are hereby invited to join in the celebration of marriage between_

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_And_

_Lavender Suzette Brown_

_February 23rd 2004_

_From noon till night_

_At The Burrow_

"Ron's wedding," Hermione breathed, her hands so loose the paper slipped and fell face down on the table, revealing a moving black and white picture of the bride and groom to be. It depicted Ron smiling into the camera, his blue eyes happier than Hermione had seen them in a very long time while Lavender wrapped her arms around him, smiling her fake, made-up smile before kissing his cheek in a manner than Hermione was sure must have hurt. "February, that's so close," she said and to her surprise she wasn't upset. She was angry.

Why should he get to live happily ever after with his new wife while guilt still gnawed away at her whenever she woke up and went to sleep. Hermione couldn't even go for a simple drink anymore without feeling like she'd ruined everything, not just for her, but for her daughter too. Why should Rose have to grow up without a father?

"They didn't really want to wait," Molly said sympathetically, reaching once again for Hermione's hand. "This doesn't mean he didn't love you, dear," she said but Hermione could hear how forced her voice was.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be." She replied, pushing the invite across the table so she could no longer make out the faces of the couple smiling like they were mocking her.

"You'll come though, won't you? And little Rose too."

"I don't know, Molly," Hermione said running her hands through her hair, the hairband holding it all together having abandoned ship a long time ago. "I mean after yesterday why am I even wanted there?" she asked.

"Lavender wanted you to come," Molly said trying to sound optimistic. "She must feel bad for the way she spoke to you-"

"-Or she wants to rub it in my face." Hermione said, cutting the older woman off. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'll have to think about it." She said and Molly nodded, finally taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I'm sure you'll know by Sunday," Molly said, standing up from her seat and wrapping her shawl around her shoulders again, hanging her bag on her arm. "I'm doing a pot roast for us all, Little Rose will love it I'm sure." She said smiling so kindly it pained Hermione. The weight of leaving was getting heavier with every day she remained reunited with the Weasley's. She kept Rose away from her family for all those years and now she was paying for it.

"Are you sure it'll be a good idea? Hermione asked, standing up herself and clearing away the two mugs, neither of which were empty. "After what happened I'd be surprised if anyone even wants to speak to me for a while," she said off-handedly, pouring the now cool liquid down the sink and placing both mugs in the sink.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Molly exclaimed loud enough it made Hermione jump. "Everyone still loves you Hermione dear, they wanted to come with me today but I didn't think you'd want everyone in your home."

"What? Really?" she asked, slightly abashed.

"Of course. Oh, Hermione," she said kindly "We've all missed you so much, everyone's afraid you'll disappear from us again."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet, Molly," she said, walking towards the now sniffling woman. Just as soon as she was in arms reach, Molly wrapped her arms around the younger witch, crushing her in one of her notoriously tight hugs, and Hermione hugged back, finally feeling the love of the mother she'd thought she'd lost forever. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a long time."

* * *

It was Tuesday night, a rather quiet night for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, even if Christmas was fast approaching. George had gone home to be with Angelina, the two still trying to decide whether or not they were ready to be parents, which meant Fred had the apartment all to himself.

He'd only just sat down on the sofa, a beer in his hands when there was a rather loud thumping knock at the door. Sighing with impatience, he jumped from the sofa, trudging over to the door and yanking it open, ready to shout down whoever it was on the other side for disturbing his alone time. This fantasy however was crushed when the doorway revealed a smiling brunette with crazy curls piled into a bun and her hands carrying three white carrier bags.

"Apology dinner," she said with a wide smile, holding the carrier bags up so that Fred could see the metal containers inside them. "I figured I owed you one for standing up for me, you know, with Ron." She said awkwardly, looking instead at her feet.

"And here I thought you were coming to tell me I was right all along." Fred said, holding his heart in faux hurt.

"Don't get your hopes up," Hermione said, dropping her arms back to her sides. "So can I come in?" she asked, realising Fred was too busy staring at her to actually make passage for her into the apartment.

"Of course. Me Casa is your casa." Fred said, bowing dramatically as he moved out of the way.

"If you're going to speak Spanish, you may as well speak it properly." She said with a laugh, setting the bag down before heading to the kitchen and grabbing out two plates and some cutlery.

"Who said anything about Spanish?" he said plonking himself down on the sofa, already rummaging through the bags for something interesting. Hermione just smiled, rolling her eyes as she returned to the living room, placing the plates and forks on the coffee table before taking off her scarf and coat.

"I hope you like Chinese" she said removing some of the silver containers Fred hadn't already ransacked and opening them before placing them on the table.

"Never had it before," Fred mumbled, his mouth already full of noodles making Hermione laugh and grimace at the same time.

"You're as bad as Rose," she said taking a few pieces of sweet and sour chicken with her fork, shaking her head at Fred's antics.

Only fifteen minutes later and Fred had polished off most of the food, everything that was left having had all the best bits taken out. The two sat back on the sofa, content with their meal and silent.

"So how about a beer?" Fred asked having managed already to drain two bottles while he was eating.

"Sure, why not," Hermione said, shrugging as she leant back against the sofa. "So, how are you and Katie doing?" Hermione asked once Fred passed her the cold bottle, the cap already popped off.

"She's good, she hasn't stopped talking about Rose since she met her," he said, sitting down next to her, clearly oblivious to how Hermione tensed at his words. "She's been talking about children ever since."

"Do you think she's trying to tell you something?" Hermione asked, having picked up Katie's blatantly obvious hints before Fred had.

Fred face went vacant for a while and Hermione thought she'd finally woken him up but it was short lived.

"Nah, I don't think so. We're not ready to have kids," he said, laughing at it like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

The night kept on passing, one beer turned to two, and two turned to three. But nothing started to get truly out of hand until the beer became firewhiskey leaving the two adults laughing at nothing, talking about pointless things and thoroughly enjoying one another's company. They were happier than they'd been in a while.

"I never asked," Fred said, the two sat on the floor, their backs against the sofa. Hermione's head was back as she stared at the ceiling, her brown eye's glassy from the alcohol that was fuzzing her brain. Hearing Fred's words however, she sat up, her hair tumbling around her face. "Was it true? What Ron says, were you really seeing another man?"

"I never cheated on Ron," Hermione said, taking another swig of firewhiskey. The glasses had been abandoned long ago, both of them upside down on the coffee table. The two were now passing the bottle between them and taking swigs.

"Then why is he so sure you did?" he asked, taking the bottle from her hands and drinking. Hermione was quiet for a moment, her mind failing to pull together a logical thought. She could tell him, what harm would it do? But there was one nagging word in the back of her mind that stopped her. _Katie_.

"Because I wrote a letter." She said, realising she could tell him the truth and just withdraw certain aspects. She never had to name anyone, she didn't have to make any more of a mess than she already had. "A letter to a man that I thought I loved." She said, trying not to choke on her own words. Hermione was a smart girl, she didn't think she loved him, she knew she did. It was now that she wasn't sure whether or not she did.

"And it wasn't Ron?" Fred asked, his words slightly slurred which made Hermione laugh.

"No, it wasn't Ron." She said with a laugh, snatching the bottle back and taking a deep, slightly painful gulp, feeling the liquid as it burnt her mouth and throat before filling her with the familiar and satisfying warmth. "But I never did anything about it. I kept the letter hidden and then I forgot about it. Ron and I just went on with our lives." She said with a sigh, running her finger around the top of the bottle, refusing to look Fred in the eye.

"So how did Ron find out?" Fred asked, confused.

"Because I didn't hide it very well." She said, taking yet another swig. "He found it." She said blandly, images from that night far clearer in her mind than she would have liked. "He shouted and swore, called me liar, said Rose wasn't his daughter. He said he was sick of me-" she said but broke off. She barely even realised she was crying until she felt Fred's arms come around her shoulders, pulling her against his strong frame as he stroked her hair.

"It's okay, 'Mione." He said soothingly, his voice clearer than before.

"Do you think I'm a bad person? Was I wrong for falling in love with someone else?" she asked, feeling the tears as they fell down her cheeks, splattering on Fred's arm.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, releasing his grip on Hermione slightly. She felt the heat leave her from the absence of his body, or maybe that was the alcohol. "Listen to me, 'Mione," he said, cupping her face in his large hand, moving her head so she was looking up at him. "It's not your fault, you can't help who you love." He said sincerely and Hermione felt the weight of his words. Had Fred loved someone he shouldn't have? Everything was blurring slightly, a numbing feeling spreading throughout her body except were Fred's skin touched hers, there it was a fire, blazing bright and hot. "And if it had been me, if I'd had you, I'd never have let you go." He said ducking his head slightly so his forehead lay against hers.

Whenever Hermione Granger looked back on this moment she was always uncertain. She didn't know who'd initiated it, or who had been the first to stop it, all she knew is one moment they were sat in silence, their foreheads touching, and the next his lips were on hers, a fire spreading through her body, touching every nerve ending, warming her soul in a way she'd had never felt with Ron or with Draco or with anybody else. Maybe it was just the alcohol confusing her, but Hermione swore that it was Fred taking all the pain away, freeing her from the guilt and memories that plagued her, lifting the weight that had been crushing her since she was sixteen years old and the war was just beginning.

But when it ended it fell back with more force than before. The weight of five years, the horror of the war, her failed marriage, her broken heart and her guilt smashing into her with the feeling of impacting with a moving bus. She didn't feel numb anymore, she didn't feel warm, she felt nothing but the cold and the dark and the horrified look in Fred's blue eyes as they looked down at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. It was he who spoke first, shattering the silence with a single word.

"Katie," he said, and Hermione felt as her heart, which had been lifted so high like it was made of nothing but air, dropped to the bottom of her stomach, sinking like a stone in a pond, the debris floating up around her.

"I'm sorry – I didn't – Why-" Hermione babbled, unable to speak a proper sentence. She'd moved away from Fred standing up and leaving him sat on the floor. "This can't happen." She said her eye's staring, but Fred remained silent, just staring at nothing. "This didn't happen." She said, her voice forced, cracking slightly as she spoke.

"Hermione, please-" Fred said, moving to stand up and go to her, but all she could see was the horror in his eye's as they pulled apart. Wasting no time, Hermione span on her foot, forgetting all about her coat and other outdoor clothing, landing in her bedroom with a loud crack, followed by silence.

Through blurred eyes she saw the clock by her bed that read _2:34._ Tomorrow was a day off for her. At least she thought it was.

Finally letting her resolve crumble, Hermione fell onto her bed, sitting with her knee's to her chest. She sat there all night, crying silently into the darkness, the moonlight filtering through her window illuminating her slim frame. Everything felt so foreign, so wrong. For a brief moment she'd felt alive, she'd felt like she belonged, but that was swallowed up by the look in Fred eyes. And so Hermione sat there for most of the night until she finally fell into a haze of sleep, not quite asleep but not conscious either, feeling like she'd lost it all, like she was nothing more than a silhouette of a girl who was so easily broken by the world.


	10. And You Caused It

_"And you caused it,_

_And you caused it,_

_And you caused it."_

_-Daughter, Youth_

* * *

"You can't stay here all day, Hermione." Draco said as he watched her whizzing around the apartment, wand in hand tidying everything within her sights.

"Of course I can." She said sticking her head inside the chimney. "This hasn't been cleaned in a while, that's an hour job at least." She said pulling herself back out again, refusing to look at her best friend. "Rose is with the day-care so I've got nothing else to do." She said, trying to pull her hair into a knot to try and tame it.

"You could also explain to me what happened with Weasley the other night," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione froze for a second, the fuzzy memory of the other night with Fred spilling back into her mind. The laughing and the talking and the drinking and finally the kiss, the clearest part of her thoughts, and the one word Fred said – Katie.

"Nothing happened," Hermione said bluntly, picking up an array of Rose's toys and carrying them back to her room in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Don't bother lying, Hermione," he shouted after her, knowing she could still hear him. "You know you're terrible at it."

"I am not!" she said, affronted as she stuck her head out of Rose's door.

"You don't come back until the early hours, you refuse to speak about what the two of you did and we've been bombarded by owls for the past two days, none of which - might I add - you've read." He said smugly, watching as Hermione began toying with a loose thread on her jumper.

"That doesn't mean anything happened." She said weakly, trying hard to avoid Draco's steely gaze.

"Give it a rest, Hermione," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. "Stop pretending you're okay and tell me what happened."

"I am okay," she said protesting, standing up a little straighter and barging past him towards the kitchen where she began emptying the cupboards to clean the interior of them for the third time in two days.

"You're cleaning the entire apartment on your day off; most people relax on their day off." He said reasonably but Hermione just continued cleaning.

"Maybe I'm not most people," she replied, her voice echoing from inside the cabinet.

"That's evident." He scoffed under his breath, finally catching her attention. She spun around, nearly tumbling off the surfaces to look at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, had she not been in such an awkward position, Draco was sure she would have put her hands on her hips like she did when Rose misbehaved.

"You're cleaning inside the cupboards," Draco said but Hermione remained stoic.

"Lots of people clean inside their cupboards." She said with a slight, meaningless sneer, her defences rising with every dig Draco took.

"I know that," he replied, looking as thought he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "You told me that yesterday when I caught you cleaning them," he said and Hermione's face fell slightly, her lips forming an 'O' shape. "Twice."

"Alright you've made your point." Hermione snapped, climbing down from the cabinets and leaning against it with her hands.

"So what happened with Weasley?" Draco asked, his arms crossed as she surveyed her image, her scruffy hair and ripped jeans rolled up above the ankles with her overly large, fraying jumper.

"Draco, I really don't want to talk about it right now." She said pleadingly but Draco didn't look ready to take no for an answer. "Please, just drop it for now," she said walking towards the living room. Draco opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of the fireplace roaring, the room filled with the green glow of the flames. Hermione's eye's widened with shock for a moment before she darted from the room, mouthing 'I'm not here!' at Draco as she disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind her.

Draco rolled his eyes, sighing loudly as the visitor stepped out of the fireplace, a tall man with fiery red hair and freckles.

"You've cleaned your chimney." Fred said, dusting what little soot his journey had acquired onto the floor. "Oh, its you." he said blandly when he spotted Draco in the middle of the room.

"Well this is my home, Weasley." He replied coolly. "So I'm obliged to ask what it is you're doing here."

"I came to see Hermione," he replied bluntly looking around the room. "Is she in?"

"I don't think she wants to see you, Weasley," Draco spat and Fred looked affronted for a second, but the moment passed.

"That's not what I asked, Malfoy, and I'm not in the mood for your stupid games. Where is she?" he asked, a slightly irritated tone so foreign to the jokers usual form in his voice.

"She's not in. She took Rose to day-care and said she was going out for the rest of the day to clear her head. She won't be back for a while." He said offhandedly. "Now do you fancy telling me what it is you did to her?" he asked no unkindly, but far from welcoming.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fred replied casually, looking around the freshly cleaned apartment like he was looking for Hermione behind the corner.

"Don't bullshit me, Weasley. I spent years of my life with liars. She's ignoring your mail, she won't stay in the house and she's not even talking about you. What've you done?"

Fred looked ready to retort something sarcastic for a moment but seemed to think better of it. Instead he fell down on the sofa, falling back against the cushions and running a hand over his face.

"She kissed me." He said and Draco fell back a step from shocked.

"She kissed you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Fred replied "Or I kissed her, I don't know. It's all a bit of a blur." He said tiredly. Draco noticed his face was paler than usual, the fun bounce that usual carried him had wilted and he seemed a lot more tired than usual.

"And you're worried you might like her?" Draco asked, knowing Hermione was likely to be listening to the entire conversation.

"I'm worried I've ruined our friendship," Fred said and Draco winced internally for his friend behind the door. "I've only just found her and everything was finally falling back into place, you know? And then there's Katie – do I tell her?" he asked but Draco didn't respond. "Look at me," Fred said, laughing humourlessly to himself. "Asking advice from the Ferret. I must be in trouble." He said standing back up. "Please, just let her know I stopped by," he said before stepping into the fireplace.

"Weasley," Draco called before Fred grabbed the powder. "That girl means a lot to me." He said "Both of them do. And I'll protect them with everything I have. Remember that." Fred nodded his assent before throwing the powder into the grate and disappearing into the flames. "He's gone!" Draco called, walking so that he was stood outside of his bedroom door. Hearing no reply he turned the handle, amazed to see it wasn't locked.

Inside he saw Hermione sat cross legged amongst the green covers, a pillow clutched to her chest as she rested her chin atop it, her face vacant as Draco approached.

"I've been a complete idiot, haven't I?" she asked not looking at him.

"Falling for a man who has a girlfriend makes you and idiot." Draco said sitting beside her, their shoulders barely touching. "Falling for a Weasley who has a girlfriend makes you completely insane." He said, hoping to gauge some laughter from her.

"I knew I could count on you to help." She said with a weak laugh, not the reaction Draco had wanted, but it was hard to know what to do, he'd not been in this situation with Hermione before. "Merlin I've been so stupid!" She exclaimed, burying her face in the green covers. "Of course he was going to chose Katie Bell, why would he leave her!" she said like she'd been the biggest fool on the earth. "She's beautiful, talented, successful and-"

"She's not you." Draco said and Hermione openly scoffed at him.

"Who cares about me?" she said looking at Draco like he'd grown a new head. "I'm a twenty-four year old single mother having gotten divorced at twenty-two, with a shitty job at a bookshop and barely able to support myself let alone my own daughter."

"That's why you've got me," Draco said with as soft a smile he could manage.

"But I shouldn't need you, you should be here because we're friends and you want to be, not because I can't manage on my own." She declared, sniffling slightly.

"Hermione, you've saved my life more than once, plus most of the Wizarding World, and not to mention Boy wonder. I think you've earned yourself this support." He said, nudging against her shoulder, hearing her quiet laugh as she rubbed her nose on the edge of her sleeve, something that made Draco cringe. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a fresh white handkerchief, the initial _D.M_ sewn on in green thread. Hermione gratefully accepted, dabbing at her eyes and clutching the flimsy material in her still dusty hands.

"I'm glad you stuck around, Draco," Hermione said with a small smile, leaning her head onto his shoulder, his arm reaching around to hold her instinctively.

"Well you're not someone it's easy to get away from." He said and she smiled, savouring the small kindnesses that Draco very rarely shared. "Plus you'd be ruined without me." He said and Hermione scoffed.

"A minute ago you were praising me for saving your life and now I'm the one who'd be ruin without you." she said looking into his eyes as she pulled away.

"Call it even?" he asked with a smirk and Hermione found her self smiling back at him, her eyes slightly watery.

"We'll see." She said leaning back against him and letting her eyes fall shut, breathing in the incredibly clean scent that seemed to follow Draco, the minty odour of his soap tingling in her nostrils.

"Well can it wait?" he asked, his arm wrapping around her again. "I've got another date tonight with the bookworm you set me up with." He said with a slight chuckle, but Hermione didn't move, she was far to content in this moment and the familiarity of it. She could almost pretend that nothing had changed, that Fred hadn't found her, and that everything was how it should have been.

* * *

The next morning when she awoke Hermione felt almost normal, the ghost of Fred's lips had faded from hers but the memory still remained. Knocking it back into the deepest recess of her mind she went about her daily life. She dressed and showered, ignoring the pile of letters on the table before setting to work on breakfast for her tiny, slightly dysfunctional family. She woke Rose, sitting her calmly at the table where the small child shovelled her mouth with as much egg and pancake she could manage, her face a sticky mess by the time she'd finished.

Draco arrived shortly after as Hermione was mopping the small child's face, he sat and ate quickly, his hair in disarray as he simultaneously buttoned his shirt and took a long hard gulp of black coffee, cursing slightly under his breath as the liquid burnt his mouth and throat, Hermione chastising him accordingly.

Everything felt normal again. It wasn't until Hermione found herself sat down on her usual barstool, a half finished drink in her hand that the reality of her situation came crashing back again.

She'd kissed Fred. Or he'd kissed her. Either way the circumstances were unforgiving. He had a girlfriend whom he loved and whom he'd probably spilled his secret out to the second he saw her. That was another person to add to the growing list of 'People who Hermione was avoiding' list. Too caught up in her dwellings of how Fred's lips had felt against her own she barely even noticed as the empty barstool beside her became occupied.

"Any chance I can buy you another drink?" a familiar voice said cheerfully, but Hermione could feel the tension oozing out of it like stinksap.

"Fred, please don't-" she began, not looking at him, knowing if she saw his eyes all she'd see was the betrayed look in them as he whispered that name – Katie.

"It's just a drink, Hermione" he reasoned but she shook her head, still not looking at him.

"I'm set, but thank you." She could feel her face heating up, her eye's stinging as she stared into the dark brown contents of her glass, wishing nothing more than for it to swallow her up, drowning her in the burning liquid.

"Can you at least let me apologise?" he asked and Hermione fought the scoff that rose in her throat.

"You don't need to apologise, Fred," she said, still refusing to meet his eye. "It shouldn't have happened, so let's just pretend it didn't."

"I wish I could believe that, Hermione," Fred said, the joking tone lost in his voice. "But we both know you're lying. You never were very good at it." he said with a laugh but Hermione couldn't bring herself to laugh along. "Please, Hermione, you've not replied to my owls, you're never at home when I floo over and right now you can't even look at me." He said and Hermione knew if she spoke now she'd crumble. She could hear the pain in his voice, the hurt from her avoidance. This is why she ran; this is why she never stuck it out the last time. She couldn't handle the pain, not after everything she'd suffered. She'd had enough pain for two lifetimes, she hated the idea of causing anymore. "What can I do to fix this, Hermione? Help me out here."

"Maybe you can't fix it, Fred, maybe this isn't broken." She said, forcing every ounce of courage to stop her voice from wavering. It seemed to work.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked, sounding slightly abashed.

"Maybe," Hermione began taking a deep breath, "Maybe I wasn't meant to come back. So far it's done a lot more bad than good."

"You're joking, 'Mione? Please tell me you're joking." He said but Hermione just shrugged a reply. She could feel the frustration bristling from Fred.

"Perhaps I'm not. Say you didn't find me, Ron never would have kicked off, you're family wouldn't have all fallen out with him and we wouldn't have-" but she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"We wouldn't have kissed." He said and Hermione flinched like the words burnt her. She was far too busy looking at her glass to notice the hurt look in his eyes as he spoke. "Look, Hermione, if you want to say it meant nothing and pretend it didn't happen then fine, I'll play along. I just don't want to lose you again."

They sat in silence for a moment, neither one of them willing to break it, nothing but the scent of stale cigarette smoke and the sound of echoing coughs filling the air.

"Do you remember when you first found me here?" Hermione asked, feeling a wave of courage burst through her, something that both exhilarated and terrified her. "You asked me why I was setting fire to my insides. I told you that if you were in love then you were the lucky one."

"Because most of us are bitter over someone and you were distracting your heart from missing him, yeah, I remember." He said replied curiously.

"Well, I didn't leave to distract my heart from missing Ron – honestly I think I could have handled being rejected by Ron." She said with a weak laugh to cover the sob that half choked its way out.

"Then who were you distracting it from?" Fred asked tentatively.

"The man I fell in love with." She said looking at her glass. "The man who said you can't help who you love; who told me once that if he'd had me, he'd never had let me go." She said shakily, raising her eye's to look at Fred's, at the confusion in his blue eyes as he cocked his head slightly, like a confused puppy. She should have found it adorable but one word was echoing through her head – _Katie. Katie. Katie_.

"But-" Fred said, his eyebrow's furrowed as he looked at the brunette before him. Her hair was down around her face in wild, untameable curls, her cheeks tinged pink and her chocolate eyes watery as she look at him. Realisation dawned on his face and Hermione felt as her world came crashing down. She'd always thought that being a Gryffindor was a blessing, that bravery was what kept people strong, but perhaps in moments like this bravery was a burden.

Unable to find words she just nodded, watching as Fred stared into space, his blue eye's wide and, what Hermione thought was afraid.

"Please, Fred," she said weakly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at him, but never touching. "I never wanted you to find out like this. I never wanted you to find out at all." She blurted out "It can't happen, it won't, I won't let it, just please, say something."

But he didn't, he remained frozen, staring at nothing, her words drifting over him like the stale smoke in the air. He didn't notice as the brunette sobbed slightly, he didn't notice her grab her things before bustling her way out into the street, her coat and scarf in her hands, the freezing wind biting into her bare skin. And for the first time since he'd found her, Fred finally realised why Hermione had run away, it wasn't just to protect herself, she was protecting Fred too.


	11. The Lovers That Went Wrong

" _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

_The lovers that went wrong."_

_-Daughter, Youth_

* * *

"And she 'as the nerve to tell me I cannot wear what I planned to!" Fleur exclaimed as she furiously scrubbed the saucepan in the kitchen sink at the Burrow. It was Sunday now and keeping to her promises, Hermione had returned to the Weasley's home for their Sunday lunch. "Is she worried I will look better than 'er?"

"I don't know, Fleur." Hermione said, trying her best to keep focused on drying the dishes as Fleur continued her rant. Everyone was here this weekend besides Ron. He'd had to work apparently, so Lavender had come alone. They'd eaten lunch and then she'd retired to the living room, dragging a select few with her to sit and talk about her wedding. Clearly Hermione and Fleur were not on her list and so were landed with washing up duty. "Frankly you could wear a bin bag and still trump whatever dress she turns up in." Hermione said with a weak smile, trying to come across as normal. Fleur apparently found this hilarious as her tinkling, melodic laugh flew around the room, almost managing to cancel the shriek that was Lavender's laughter.

"The old bag still won't let me wear her tiara though. Despite her letting the Veela wear it." Lavender's voice said over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen, looking at the two women laughing in front of the sink. "I see you're still here then," she said distastefully, looking Hermione up and down, from her ratty converse to her skinny jeans and her baggy jumper.

"Yes, I am." Hermione replied bitterly, her mood far too low to be dealing with Lavender's petty insults. She had much bigger issues to be dealing with today.

"Well, what are you wearing to the wedding?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile, but Hermione could sense the judgement dripping from her painted pink lips.

"I don't know," Hermione said "I was going to think about it closer to the time." She said with shrug, something Lavender seemed to find amusing.

"It's in three months so you may want to hurry up. See maybe you should take a leaf out of my book and be a little more organised." She said before giving Hermione another once over, finally landing on looking at her scruffy hair she'd hastily pulled into a bun. "And a little more stylish" she said with a superior smirk.

"Well I'm afraid mini-skirts and fake tan never was my thing. I prefer a more natural approach." Hermione retorted, biting her tongue to stop from saying anything she'd regret.

"That's obvious, love." She said with another smile. Hermione opened her mouth to retort something sharply but she heard the thundering of feet as Rose, Teddy and James all came charging into the kitchen, all their winter clothing hanging off awkwardly, their faces tinged pink from the cold.

"Mummy!" Rose called, barging past Lavender who pulled a distasteful face at the child before Hermione lifted her off the floor. "Uncle Harry says they're going to play quibbich." She said excitedly, her blue eyes alight with joy. "Can I play?"

"You're a little small to play, Rose, but we can go outside and watch?" Hermione remedied as she saw the little girls face drop.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She said squirming to get back to the boys who were talk animatedly by the door.

"Love to stay and chat, Lavender," Hermione said with the same false innocence, "But I'm off to go and spend time with my little girl." She said before leaving the room to grab her coat from the porch, not noticing the pair of blue eyes that followed her every movement from the sofa.

Ten minutes later and the group of adults had already grabbed their brooms and picked their teams. Harry was the first captain and had chosen Bill, Katie and Percy. Ginny had picked George, Draco and Angelina. Everybody else had gathered on the grass where Hermione and Fleur had set up some picnic blankets. Mrs Weasley sat on the garden bench with Albus in her arms, Mr Weasley holding Dominique.

"I don't think I've introduced myself," A woman that Hermione had noticed at lunch said, coming over to sit on the blanket with Fleur, Hermione, Victoire and Rose. "I'm Audrey." She said extending a slim hand. She was a pretty woman with a slim face and a straight brown bob and kind brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"You must be Percy's girlfriend," Hermione said smiling kindly over at the woman as she accepted her hand.

"That's me," she said with a small laugh. "And who's this little one?" she asked looking at Rose who was currently having her red hair plaited by Victoire.

"This is Rose," Hermione said smiling at the little girl who was so oblivious to everything happening around her.

"That would make you Hermione," she said with a surprisingly bright smile. "Percy's told me a lot about you. Brightest witch of your age, so I've heard." she said and Hermione was about to question just what it was Percy had been saying when they heard arguing from the back of the house.

"Why can't you just come and play quidditch with your family?" Katie asked Fred, who had looked solemn for the entire time he'd been at the Burrow. His skin looked pale making his freckles more refined and his hair even brighter. His hands were deep in his pockets and the usual bounce from his walk gone.

"I'm just not in the mood, Katie." He replied not looking at her but continuing to walk towards the makeshift quidditch pitch.

"You don't seem in the mood for anything lately!" she called after him. "Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on Katie!" he shouted back and Katie looked abashed.

"I know when you're lying, Fred. But if you won't tell me then fine, I'm going to go and enjoy myself!" she spat before turning on her heel and stalking towards Angelina and the others who immediately crowded her, leaving Fred alone running his hands through his fiery hair. He looked up quickly and his eyes caught Hermione's, so many emotions running through them that it was overwhelming for her to even attempt to decipher them. After what felt like a lifetime, she pulled away, focusing again on the little girl sat before her.

Hermione paid no attention to the game, or the little girl who'd began tugging at her hair to try and attempt plaiting it like Victoire had with hers. All she could think about was the man sat on the picnic blanket less than ten feet away. The man who seemed just as disinterested in the game as she was. He was instead picking blades of grass between his fingertips before ripping them up, clearly trying to distract himself. Hermione was truly starting to wish she knew how to keep her mouth shut.

Before Hermione even realised it there were eight pairs of feet touching the ground, the sounds of laughing and talking suddenly filled the cold December air. Victoire jumped up and ran towards Bill, who lifted her up with ease, throwing her over his shoulder where she shrieked with delight. Fleur remained sat down with Hermione, Arthur having placed Dominique back into her arms to go and help Molly with dinner.

"There was no way that last goal went in!" Ginny shouted at Harry who chuckled, throwing his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Don't start sulking, Gin," he said, kissing her forehead and throwing his broomstick over his shoulder while she dragged hers behind her.

"I wouldn't have to sulk if you played fair." Ginny pouted, pulling away from her husband and crossing her arms.

"She's got a point there, Potter," Draco said walking towards Hermione, Rose jumping up to go and greet him, whooping and cheering about how fun quidditch was and how much she wanted to play.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Katie said, stopping beside where Fred was sat. She'd already put her broom back in the cupboard, her hair was slightly windswept, her face red from the cold wind, but the anger in her voice was the same as before. Fred, however, remained silent, looking down towards the floor where he had pulled apart half the grass in the clearing. "Fine. When you decide to stop being such a stubborn arse, you come and find me." She said before turning away and storming off towards the house, leaving Fred looking out after her, a pained expression on his face.

"Go after her." Hermione said, making Fred's head swivel to her so quick she was surprised it didn't snap.

"What?" he said, his mouth going dry. He'd only realised this was the first time he'd heard her voice properly since the night at the bar and it cut through him like a knife.

"Go after her. I know that you want to." She said, standing up and lifting Rose up from where she stood tugging her mothers scarf. Hermione gave Fred a weak smile before turning around and walking back towards the house, the cold wind blowing the loose hair around her face.

With a deep breath, Fred stood up and followed the others towards the house, but instead of going inside and following Hermione, the way he wanted to, he turned down towards the side of the house, doing the thing he knew he should do.

* * *

 

It didn't take him long to find Katie. She was sat on the bench outside the front porch, picking apart the petals of a flower from a nearby bush, her dark hair fluttering in the wind as she stared at the ground.

"Hey," He said, sitting down next to her, leaving enough space between them for another person to sit down, the tension thick enough to force the two apart.

"Hey," Katie replied, still not looking at Fred. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" she said, sitting up straighter, looking over at her boyfriend with strong eyes, her jaw set.

"No." Fred said, leaning his elbows on his knees and bowing his head down towards the ground.

"Then I don't think we have anything else to talk about." She said, moving as though to stand up, but Fred caught her wrist before she could, holding her gently in place.

"I kissed somebody else." He said and felt as Katie moved and sat back down.

"You kissed somebody else." She echoed, falling back against the back of the bench.

"Or she kissed me, I don't know. It was all a blur." He said, running his hands through his red hair, the way he'd been doing for the past few days, ever since he'd spoken to Hermione.

"So you were drunk." Katie said and Fred could almost feel the disapproval spilling out from her. "Did it mean anything?" she asked but Fred didn't reply because he didn't know how to. Did it mean anything?" He felt something, of course he did, and he knew Hermione felt something too, she made that very clear. But did that mean anything? His silence had apparently answered Katie's questions since she went on to ask another. "Do you love me?" she said, her eye's beginning to water.

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out he closed it again, looking instead back down to the ground.

"Of course. I understand." Katie said, her voice strained as she stood up. "I'll see you around, Fred" she said before walking away, disappearing with a pop as soon as she was outside the Burrow's boundaries.

Fred didn't move for the rest of the time he was at the Burrow. His parents came and spoke to him, as did his brothers even his sister, but no one could get him to move. That was until he heard a small voice speaking to him.

"Fwed?" the little girl said and Fred looked over to see a pair of light blue eyes looking up at him from beneath a woolly hat.

"Hey, Rosie," he said, smiling down at the girl. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, realising how the sun was setting beneath the trees. She reached her arms out towards him and Fred wasted no time in lifting her up, sitting her gently on his lap.

"You're sad." She said, leaning her head against his chest. "Mummy always says to help those who are sad."

"I'm sure she does." Fred said, smiling slightly at the thought. Of course Hermione didn't like to see people sad, she never could.

"She says that I should always be nice to people who are sad and ask what makes them happy." She said sweetly. "What makes you happy, Fwed?" she asked and Fred chuckled slightly.

"Family, family makes me happy, Rosie." He replied.

"Am I family?" she asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes so full of innocence.

"Yes, Rose," he said back to her, watching her little face light up with glee. "You are a part of my family." And Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. "Now let's get you inside and back where it's warm." He said, standing up and carrying the little girl with him, conflicted more than ever about what he wanted to do and what he should do.


	12. One Will Die Before He Gets There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented/Kudos/ Bookmarked this story!!  
> This is a fairly out of character chapter, I'll admit, just bear with me!

_"That one will die before he gets there."_

_-Daughter, Youth_

* * *

"Hermione?" was the first thing Draco said as he stepped out of the fireplace that Thursday afternoon. His job at the ministry gave him an hour to have lunch which meant instead of eating the cafeteria with all the other ministry workers, some of whom still shunned him, Draco could go home and eat lunch in the comfort of his own living room. This however posed a problem as Hermione had moved all the furniture of the living room into one corner, all of it piled up atop the sofa in a rather questionable tower that made Draco rather nervous. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked looking at the witch who was currently on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floors with something that smelt strongly of paint stripper.

"Polishing the floors." She said, looking up at him like he was being ridiculous by asking before returning her attention back to the floor. Draco was taken aback by her appearance. Hermione may not be the type of girl to dress to impress but he felt like today's outfit was taking it a bit far. She wore the baggiest pair of sweatpants that Draco has ever seen along with an incredibly baggy and paint stained button down shirt with a single sleeved rolled up, the other unbuttoned at the cuff. Her hair was scrapped back haphazardly into a messy bun but a lot of the untameable curls had been missed leaving them to branch out in a frizzy mess. It was her face that troubled Draco the most. She looked pale, almost as pale as he was himself, her face makeup-less and her eyes red and puffy from either lack of sleep or crying – Draco suspected both.

"Why are you polishing the floors at-" he paused to check his watch "-Quarter to two on a Thursday?" he asked but Hermione didn't look up at him to respond.

"If I don't do it now I'll just procrastinate around it for the next few weeks and it'll never get done." She replied, puffing a piece of hair away from her eye line. Draco rubbed his eyes in exasperation and moved so as to walk past her. "Not there!" she shouted as Draco moved to put his foot down, pushing his leg backwards mid-step. "I just polished that bit, go round the other side," she said and returned to her sodden, potent smelling rag.

With a calming breath, Draco moved around her the opposite side and walked into the kitchen, throwing his shoulder bag onto the counter and moving towards the fridge. Before he opened it he looked at it, a puzzled look on his face. Their fridge was like any others, cluttered with random bits and pieces, photographs of days out, pictures Rose had draw and even receipts from the weekly shop, but it was what lay pinned in the centre of the fridge with two large magnets in each corner that stopped Draco. It was a calendar for this month, tiny cramped writing in each of the boxes, some doctors or dentist appointments, meetings for Draco and playdate times for Rose, each one colour coded. Draco's was in green, Hermione's red and Rose's blue. It was Hermione's way to organise things. The thing that struck Draco was the tiny cramped red writing that filled in nearly everyday for this week. The little numbers were Hermione's work hours.

"Hermione?" he said, poking his head out from the kitchen as the girl mumbled her response. "Aren't you supposed to be at work today?" he asked and Hermione stood up on her knees wiping her forehead, the rag still in her hand.

"I don't work on Mondays," she said before returning to her furious scrubbing.

"That's all well and good, Hermione," Draco began, his index finger on the little box marked Thursday December 13th, "But it's Thursday today," He finished and Hermione looked at him with confused eyes so that Draco could almost see the cogs turning in her brilliant mind.

"It's just the one day." Hermione said with a shrug. "Summer and her father will understand." And she returned to her scrubbing.

"It's not just one day though, Hermione. You've got dates down for this entire week and for all of last week." He said looking over the tiny boxes of Hermione's handwriting. "Hermione, when was the last time you went to work," but Hermione didn't respond, just continued scrubbing the floor like she hadn't even heard him. "Hermione," he said, walking towards the young witch, ignoring the fact he was walking on the freshly polished floor and knelt in front of her, holding her wrists so she stopped scrubbing the same spot over and over and instead forced her to look at him. "This is serious; you could lose your job over this."

"I know - I just, I can't, not right now." She said, her hands clenching into fists.

"Why not, Hermione? Just tell me what's going on." He pleaded, his grey eyes meeting hers and his heart aching as he saw tears gathering in her eyes.

"I can't do it, Draco," she said with a sniffle, feeling her tears, thick and hot as they filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I can't handle all of this on my own. I'm a single mother working a shitty job that I can't even bring myself to turn up to and I've got people from my past barreling into my life and I – I just-" but Draco didn't let her finish, instead he pulled her against him, her forehead colliding with his collar bone as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone again."

"You're not alone, Hermione," Draco said, running one of his hands against her hair, the way he'd learnt to do when comforting her. "You've never been alone," he said, but Hermione didn't respond, just leant against him, her hands clutched over her mouth in an attempt to silence her sobs. "We're going to get through this, and we're going to do it together," he said, "okay?" and he felt her nod against his collar bone. Pulling out his wand he waved it silently, speaking in a hushed voice to the silvery ferret that then darted out of the window. Hermione would usually mock his patronus, but now she was in no mood for mocking, she just wanted to curl up and let the entire world disappear.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was supposed to be more than this." Was all Hermione said as he lifted her from the floor, helping her to walk over to her bedroom and lying her on her bed where she fell asleep almost instantly. Pulling the floral covers over her, Draco smiled at her, knowing that out there somewhere was a family who were just as worried about her as he was and in that moment, Hermione was the most loved woman the wizarding world had ever seen.

* * *

When Friday came the next day Hermione awoke feeling slightly ashamed of herself and anything but refreshed. She'd let the weight of everything build up over her head, drowning her in her own thoughts and instead of powering through the way she always did, the way every Gryffindor should, she'd come apart entirely and broken down in tears to the point she was put to bed like some silly child. It was a horrible thought.

When 8 o'clock that evening rolled around and everything was in order, Rose fed bathed and put to bed, Draco sat on the sofa sipping tea, Hermione had made her way back to her favourite bar.

The musky scent of stale cigar smoke hit her first as she sat down on her particular barstool, ordered her usual drink and let herself bask in the solitude. That's why she'd chosen this place initially, it was empty, no one she knew would ever dream of drinking in a place like this. It may as well have been God's waiting room, where people came to die for all the miserable elderly company that surrounded her. It took her a few moments to realise that Fred wasn't there. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, they hadn't really spoken properly since she told him the truth and honestly she didn't want to talk to him, but there was a lingering feeling drumming away at her subconscious, the feeling he would walk through the door any second.

But of course he didn't. He was probably at home, or at George's talking about his relationship. Ginny had told Hermione all that had happened last week at the Burrow, how Fred had admitting to kissing some one else (something Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look about) and how Katie had left without so much of a word to the others. She also informed Hermione that despite neither of them talking to one another, Fred and Katie were still very much together. Hermione was happy for them, of course she was in her own way but there was still something she couldn't quite pin point that frustrated her about the invulnerability of their relationship.

Why was it they could stay together when Fred had openly admitting to kissing another woman when Hermione had bee dumped, with a child, at the first sign of an accusation. It wasn't fair. A few drinks later and Hermione was dragged out of her musing by an extremely cold burst of air as the door to the bar opened. The bar tender looked up impassively, the natural annoyance on his face as he dried a glass. Hermione followed his gaze and saw the silhouette of a man in the doorway, the streetlight streaming past him. Hermione thought for a brilliant moment that it was Fred, but as soon as the door shut she was proved wrong as a young man, no much older than her began to remove his outwear hanging it on one of the hooks.

The man began to walk further into the bar and Hermione began to realise she was staring. Snapping herself out of it she returned to her drink, hoping the man would walk on by and ignore her presence. Luck still was not on her side as the man took up residence in the barstool Fred used to occupy.

"Double scotch," he nodded to the bartender who replied with the same curt nod he did to everyone else before beginning to fix the man's drink. "You are far too young and far too beautiful to be drinking alone," the man said, leaning closer to Hermione's ear and sending shivers down her spine.

"I like the peace and quiet," she replied, not looking up at him. Her mind was already feeling slightly fogged and she felt ashamed enough as it was, she didn't need to do anything she'd regret.

"And where better to find it than God's waiting room," he said and Hermione snapped to look at him, a mistake she soon realised. He was a very handsome man, not in the familiar way Draco was or the carefree way that Fred was but in a mysterious and alluring way. Like a detective in a novel she'd read a thousand times. His hair was dark brown, almost black and was extraordinarily well groomed, not like Fred's all day bed head. He had soft, hazel eyes that seemed to smirk down at her and a very smooth chiselled jaw line. He look like he'd not just come from a romance novel, but stepped out of a black and white detective film. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if he had a beige trench coat and black fedora hung up by the door with a pair of leather gloves and a magnifying glass tucked into the pocket. "I'm Theo," he said, extending a hand that Hermione quickly took.

"Hermione, have we – have we met before?" she said with a slightly shy laugh, a strange feeling of intimidation and interest emitting from this man who she now noticed was dressed in what looked like work clothes with smart navy blue trousers and a white shirt he had un-tucked, a couple of buttons undone and his tie loose.

"Your's is hardly a face that I would forget," he said, releasing her hand agonisingly slowly. Hermione wanted to believe him but there was something about the way he looked at her. Even when he was smiling his eyes looked cold and unwelcoming, something that set Hermione on edge. He reminded her of Draco back when they were at Hogwarts together. Self-consciously, Hermione began tugging at the sleeves of her grey jumper, feeling a chill settle in the air, similar to that of the dementors.

"Well," she began, pushing he glass away from her towards the bartender. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Theo, but I really need to be going now," she said, pushing herself off of the bar and onto the floor. Giving him a brief, nervous smile she began to walk past him, but he stopped her, grabbing her arm and holding on tight.

"But we're just getting to know each other," he said with an innocent face which would have had Hermione fooled if it wasn't for those hazel eyes that seemed to suck her in and swallow her whole.

"I know but I really do need to go," she said looking between his face and where he held her arm. Maybe she had misjudged him, or maybe she was just being paranoid but he released her arm and gave her an almost kind smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Hermione," he said, inclining his head towards her. Hermione gave a small smile before walking briskly to the door, grabbing her coat and wrenching the door open.

The cold wind hit her hard as she gasped a sigh of relief, the freezing air filling her lungs like shards as she began pulling her coat on. Maybe she was just being paranoid, she thought as she began her walk home. She didn't live far and the streets were near enough empty at this time of light, everything in darkness apart from the patches of streetlight. She was considering going back, apologising for her behaviour, explaining she was just a little on edge, but there was no point. She didn't even know the man.

Just as she'd shaken the thoughts from her mind she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm and drag her harshly into the nearby alley way. She didn't even have a chance to scream as she felt her back impact with the cold wall, the air knocked from her lungs; she couldn't speak even if she'd wanted to.

"I didn't think he'd manage it," said a deep, male voice as Hermione began to blink in the darkness, her back throbbing slightly from the impact.

"Of course he would. He knows what he's doing," said an agonisingly high pitched and mushy voice that Hermione hadn't heard in years but still made her blood boil.

"Pansy?" Hermione breathed out, her throat feeling very dry all of a sudden. Without warning Hermione's vision turned white to the point she thought she'd been blinded, but it subsided, revealing three lit wand tips pointed at her, each one revealing an almost familiar face.

"Look who it is, the brightest witch of her age. You don't look so smart now," Pansy sneered. She looked pale, her pug-like nose still prominent on her face, he dark brown hair falling straight like curtains to her shoulders. "Bet you didn't expect to see us again," she said mockingly, but Hermione was still disorientated from the flash of light.

Blinking away the spots in her vision she took in the other faces. She recognised Goyle immediately, he stood taller than the others and took up twice the room. His face was screwed up slightly, the way it always had been, like a bulldog chewing on a wasp, Ron used to say. Next to Goyle and closest to the alley's entrance stood a man slightly older than the others, but only by a year or so, he had dusty blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes and slightly long face. He'd been a prefect in Fred and George's year. Hermione only managed to put a name to the face because she'd 'known' his sister, Daphne Greengrass.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked, coughing slightly as the ache from her chest began to subside.

"It's nothing personal, Hermione," Said a voice that Hermione recognised immediately. She didn't say a word as the lit wand came into view, illuminated Theo's face.

"Theo," she said bitterly, "Theodore Nott. So I have met you before." She said and he laughed slightly.

"Like I said, it's not you we want," he said calmly, shrugging slightly. Hermione felt nauseous just from the goo-goo eyes that Pansy was giving him.

"Then what do you want," she spat and she saw as Theodore's face twisted into a grin, one that instead of making him look more attractive looked menacing and slightly creepy. Apparently it was enough to make Pansy swoon and Hermione fought back the urge to roll her eyes. Now was not the time for sarcasm.

"We want the manwho sold us out. Who destroyed our families. We want Draco Malfoy." He said and the others nodded their assent.

"Well you'll have to try harder to threaten me." Hermione said, a fierce protectiveness filling her veins like fire, the Gryffindor bravery finally kicking in, no doubt slowed by the alcohol in her system.

"We don't want to-" Theodore began and Pansy scoffed, interrupting him.

"Speak for yourself," she said snidely, pointing her wand closer to Hermione threateningly, but Hermione didn't flinch.

"Don't make this harder for yourself, Hermione," Daphne's brother said, Hermione still couldn't place his name.

"Just tell us where we can find Draco and we'll let you go." Theodore reasoned and Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"And if not you'll just stay like this and keep me hostage? Somehow I can't image this going unnoticed when the sun comes up." She said and Pansy snarled slightly.

"Look who found her sarcasm, not so prudish anymore then?" Theodore asked. "Look, it's doubtful that Draco truly cares for you, and even if he does, he'll bolt at the first sign of trouble like the coward he is. He turned his back on his own family, his friends, just to save his own skin. Who's to say he won't do that to you?" he asked reasonably but Hermione stayed firm, now was not the time to doubting those closest to her.

"Draco cares about me, he'd never turn his back on me." Hermione said strongly, the memories of him rocking her the night before still very vivid in her mind, he promise that they would get through it together echoing in her ears. "Planting doubts in my head isn't the way to get to me."

"But we know what is," Pansy squeaked delightfully and Hermione turned her gaze towards her cautiously. "The Weasleys," she said proudly and the others smirk back at her.

"What do you even want from Draco? Was beating him and leaving him in an alley not enough for you people?" she said, realising now that the people before her were likely the ones who left him beaten and bloody two years ago to rot in an alley.

"That was different," Daphne's brother said. "That was revenge."

"Now we want Draco to withdraw his statements on our parents." Theodore said and Hermione couldn't help the laugh that rose in her throat.

"You've got to be kidding? After all this time, you honestly think it will work?" she asked but the others remained silent. "Your parents were Death Eaters!" she exclaimed.

"I won't let my mother rot to death in Azkaban because of my father's choices. Draco may have turned his back on his family, but we haven't turned our backs on our own." Theodore said, anger rising in his voice.

"It's where they belong!" Hermione said, and the look of shock on all their faces was priceless to see. "They murdered innocent people, they deserve what they get!" she said and before she knew what was happening, Theodore had grabbed hold of her coat, hands fisted in the material, holding Hermione so that her face was inches from his.

"You take that back!" he spat, the anger in his eyes glowing brighter than any of the wands pointed at her. But Hermione stayed strong and said nothing. "Tell us where to find Draco or we'll tear this city apart to find him."

"Draco has a real family now," Hermione said as strongly as she could with the collar of her coat digging into her throat. "And I will never turn my back on him for anything." She spat the final words and Theodore let out a cry of rage, throwing her down so that her back hit the wall again, only this time her head followed after, smacking against the bricks with a thud that left her dizzy. She could hear his muffled curses and shouts, she even saw as he pointed his wand down at her, but she hardly registered it. She didn't even realise she was on the floor, her legs bent awkwardly out around her as she swayed dizzily form side to side.

Everything went quiet, the sound of rushing water filling her ears, her vision going dark at the edges as she watched Theodore's lip moving, but nothing happened, there was no flashes of light, no pain like she'd been expecting. And then they were gone, disappearing deep into the alley as someone else, someone new knelt down in front of her.

The stranger held her head in their large, cold hands, forcing her to look at their eyes, their familiarly blue eyes. She heard his voice but it was muffled, not quite reaching her ears, she heard her breathing, loud and echoing in her ear before everything lurched to the side and the world around her turned black.


	13. The You Are The Lucky One

_And if you're in love,_

_then you are the lucky one._

_\- Daughter, Youth_

* * *

The first thing Hermione thought that morning when she woke up was how comfortable her bed seemed, the mattress softer and the duvet felt like it was made of nothing but feathers with the warming scent of cinnamon clinging to it. The second was the horrific throbbing in her head.

Dragging herself into a sitting position, Hermione rubbed at her temples, wincing when her fingers met slightly sore, jagged skin, like a graze or a cut. Thoughts of the night before swam into her mind but they were fuzzy, disorientated, each of them separated like shards of glass.

With and involuntary groan she dragged herself from her bed, pulling the curtains open quickly to let the daylight in, her eyes watering slightly from the drastic lighting change. Blinking away the spots she looked out of her window to embrace the view and froze – this wasn't her view.

Spinning around she took in the room before her. The bed was large, a lot bigger than hers was and was pushed against the far corner of the room so someone would have to climb over to reach the side by the wall. The covers she'd thrown back weren't hers, they were a dark, sapphire blue with white pillows and the flooring was a soft cream carpet. Hermione floors had always been wooden, it was easier to clean with a messy toddler. There was a desk against the far wall at the end of the bed covered in papers and what looked strangely like blueprints.

Hermione spotted her clothes, neatly folded and sat atop a large wooden dresser beside her to the left of the window. Looking down she saw she was wearing a large, grey quidditch shirt with a clover on the front - one she recognised from the quidditch world cup – and a pair of large, red and blue checked pyjama bottoms that had obviously been tied very tight around the waist to fit her slim frame, the strings hanging far lower than necessary, the legs falling over her feet so they weren't visible.

Had she gone home with a stranger the night before? Or worse, had she been kidnapped. If so they had to be either the kindest or the creepiest kidnappers of all time. She'd heard nothing but silence since she'd woken up and took that as a hopeful sign that she was alone.

Snatching her clothes from the side she moved to dash towards the door, only for her to hear footsteps before she could even touch the handle. Her survival instincts thrumming in her veins, Hermione threw the clothes onto the bed, managing to drag the curtains closed too making the room extremely dark again before grabbing the first thing she could (which just so happened to be a book) and clutching it tightly in her hands, leaning as far against the wall by the door as she could. She held her breath, wishing the rapid beating of her heart would slow just for a second. She had been in worse predicaments than this one, even if she didn't know what this predicament was, she shouldn't be this afraid.

The door handle turned slowly, whoever was entering clearly didn't want to be heard. The door opened, creaking slightly on it's hinges, and the silhouette of a very tall man shone through, the light from the room enough to spark off of his orange hair. Before he could enter the room, Hermione brought the book up, connecting effectively with the man's jaw, knocking him back slightly. She moved to do it again but felt two strong hands grab a hold of her wrists, just light enough so it didn't hurt, and a familiar voice filling her ears.

"Hermione!" Fred said, and Hermione could feel her eyes widening, her grip on the book faltering so it landed on the carpet with a dull thump.

"Fred?" she asked, abashed by the sound of his voice as he released one of her wrists to flick the light on.

"Did you just hit me with a book?" he asked, pointing at what was now revealed to be a large book on muggle mechanics before touching a finger delicately to his slightly bleeding fat lip.

"Fred, I'm so sorry!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand, Fred having released her other hand to retrieve the book from the floor which he then held infront of his face with wide eyes.

"This isn't even a small book? Why not pick that one," he said pointing to an old paper-back with yellowing pages. "At least it's not a hard-back!" he exclaimed, still touching his lip.

"I'm so sorry, Fred. I'd thought you'd kidnapeped me," she said, trying to sound reasonable, but Fred just gawped at her.

"Hermione!" he replied, give her a 'what-the-hell' look.

"No, not like that! I didn't know it was you! Oh Merlin! Let's go and put some ice on that!" she said, bustling out of the bedroom and dragging Fred along behind her into what she now knew to be the kitchen at the Weasley Wizards Wheezes apartment.

Ten minutes and a lot of fussing later and the swelling had died down on Fred's lip and Hermione had almost stopped apologising.

"So, tell me again why you hit me with a book?" Fred asked with a smile watching as Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"I thought you'd kidnapped me." She said into her hands, her voice muffled by the obstruction.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Fred asked, taking a sip of the tea Hermione had made him while she sipped at what looked like a very strong coffee. Hermione shook her head, still buried in her hands.

"I was drinking at the bar with some guy, I left and got dragged into an alley, beyond that it's all a little fuzzy." She said rubbing her temples. "But what I want to know is how I got here," she said, looking at Fred her eyes narrowed slightly. As it turned out she'd woken up in what was once George's room which she'd only ever seen from the outside, hence the panic when she woke up.

"Well I didn't attack you if that's what you're implying." He said with a chuckle sipping more of his tea.

"Attacked?" Hermione said, coughing slightly on the coffee she had only just managed to swallow. "I was attacked?" and Fred nodded solemnly. "By who?"

"Some Slytherin's," he said, deliberately vaugely, something Hermione saw through immediately. "I missed all the main trouble, I arrived just as Nott threw you down, he was shouting about his parents or something like that," he said reasonably, clearly trying to quell Hermione's concern, but he only fuelled it. The images were beginning to piece themselves together, the faces that before were washed out by white light were now clearer in her mind, the voices echoing in her ears.

"They were after Draco," Hermione said, looking at her friend with a strange kind of fear on her face, the same fear Fred recognised painfully from being the look on her face when Harry had gone to the Forbidden Forest during the battle. "He's the reason that their parents are in Azkaban. They want him to retrieve his statements." She said in one breath, leaning back in her seat and rubbing her hands over her face. She still hadn't changed out of what she now knew were Fred's clothes. She didn't want to. There was something oddly comforting about them, the way they dwarfed her in size and the lingering scent of cinnamon and gunpowder from his inventions that seemed to cling to everything Fred wore.

"Well that's never going to work," Fred said with a slight bark of laughter. "They've been in there for nearly six years, Kingsley would never take anything like that seriously!" he said, clearly amused by the situation before him.

"They must be desperate." She said, taking a long, scolding gulp of her coffee hardly even noticing the pain from it. "Did you tell Draco what happened?" she asked, looking at her friend worriedly.

"I sent him a patronus last night when I got you back here explaining what was going on, he's taking the day off to watch Rose while I make sure you're alright." He said conversationally, not seeming to notice as Hermione began to panic more.

"But did you tell him exactly what happened?" Hermione pressed, looking at Fred with her brown eyes wide.

"I told him some of his old school friends had you cornered in an alley…" but Fred trailed off When he saw Hermione's head fall back into her hands, his fingers tangling in her slightly matted hair. "Was that wrong?" he asked.

"These are the same people that more-or-less left Draco for dead in a alley a couple of years ago. If he knows that now they're going after his family he's going to do something he'll reget that will make the problem ten times worse." She said, standing up and grabbing her coat, trying to ignore the dizziness she felt from standing to quickly. The adrenaline from this morning had faded meaning the full after affect of Hermione's injuries were hitting her full force. The throbbing in her head was almost too much to bare.

"You don't need to worry about Draco," Fred said, jumping up to steady the swaying witch, the strong, resolute expression on her face unwavering.

"Someone does," Hermione added, but Fred waved her off.

"He's not going to do anything while he's with Rose, so the sooner you go back, the less cooled off he'll be and the more likely to lash out. Am I right?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded, her vision was tilting slightly at an angle and she was finding it difficult to keep Fred's face in focus. "So how about we get you lied down?" he said leading her over to the sofa where she half collapsed, her head hitting the pillow making everything the right way up again.

"Fred?" she asked when he moved away to grab the blanket he'd slept with the night before, not having the heart to stay with her but feeling too guilty sleeping soundly in his own bed. "What were you doing there last night?" she asked and Fred sighed slightly, draping the blanket over her and tucking it beneath her chin.

"I wanted to talk to you and knew that's where you'd be," he said simply and Hermione nodded, clearly too tired to question him further. As she snuggled into the cushions, Fred got up to move and clear away the kitchen. The mugs were still on the table, the cloth filled with ice he'd had pressed to his lip had now melted leaving a sodden rag behind and even the bloody tissues he'd forgotten to clean away from the night before when he'd nursed Hermione's head were splayed around his kitchen.

He was stopped however by a small, slim hand grabbing a hold of his own with a grip tighter than he'd thought she could manage.

"Don't leave me," Hermione said, her brown eyes wide and almost afraid as she held onto him like a child that'd awoken from a bad dream. Knowing he shouldn't, he tried to refuse, but his resolve crumbled quicker than a milk-sodden biscuit and Fred found himself sat down on the edge of the sofa, Hermione curled slightly around him as he looked down at her.

"I wont," he said and Hermione smiled slightly before letting her eye's fall shut. Within minutes Hermione's breathing had slowed and remained steady as she slept. Gently, Fred leaned over, moving the curls away from her face and kissed her forehead, but still didn't move from where he sat with her on the sofa. He knew then as he watched her sleep, his hand still held (however limply) in hers, that even if she didn't ask, Fred would never leave her.

* * *

"They can get arrested for this!" Harry said in a strong voice as he paced the living room at the burrow. "I'm sure they can," he said in a slightly less assured voice as his wife laughed at him slightly.

It was Sunday again, which meant it was time for the weekly meeting at the burrow. Hermione had woken up again at Fred's house having slept on his sofa. Only this time she didn't panic because she woke up to find that where her hand had previously been holding Fred, he was now holding hers as he slept with his head against he back of the sofa, his mouth hanging open slightly. As quietly as she could she grabbed her things and apparated home so she could get ready at her own home before getting Rose ready, the two of them apparating to just out side the burrow's gate.

Hermione barely got two feet inside the door until she knew Fred had told the others what had happened as she was bombarded by questions and hugs, people checking her over for injuries, each of them horrified by the graze she'd acquired on her temple.

That had been over half an hour ago, and now she sat on the sofa in the Weasley's living room, Ginny on her left and Harry pacing in front of her. Rose had disappeared to play with James and Teddy the second her feet touched the ground. She seemed to get on far better with boys than she did girls.

"Harry," Hermione said, grabbing onto her best friends hand. "It's okay, I'm okay!" she announced and Harry sighed, his green eyes looking older than they had in years when he slumped onto the sofa to her right, running his hands through his already sticking up hair.

"I just can't believe they came after you," Ginny said as she sat with two year old Albus on her lap, his chubby little fist currently grasping onto Ginny's long hair as she tried to look like it didn't hurt.

"All of this because they were after Malfoy?" Harry asked, clearly his mind still hadn't gripped with the basics of what had happened, he'd just dived head first into his anger, like he often did. . Hermione nodded in response.

"Where is the ferret anyway?" Ginny asked, receiving a scolding look from Hermione which she returned with a wink.

"He had to work, something happened at the ministry and a lot of the potions were lost, he's got to account what's left and try and fix the problem." Hermione explained.

"Do you think he's going to go after them?" Ginny asked, her voice serious and Hermione rubbed her eyes. She may have slept a lot over the weekend but she still felt exhausted beyond measure.

"I know he wants to-" Hermione began before Harry interrupted her.

"Too right! I'll go with him!" he said and Hermione tried her best to ignore him and carried on like he hadn't spoken.

"-But I'd like to think he wouldn't be so stupid." She said and Ginny nodded just as the thundering sound of feet filled the air as three pinked cheeked children ran into the living room looking peculiarly innocent as they smiled at their parents.

"What've you done?" Ginny asked accusingly, looking down at her two sons while Hermione gave her a questioning look. "Don't play coy, I know that look, that's the _I-don't-want-to-get-told-off_ look now what've you done?"

Apparently the three children had voted Teddy as their key speaker as the currently orange haired boy stepped forward, his scarf untied around his neck as he opened his mouth to speak, only for Mrs. Weasley's shrill cry to echo from the kitchen first.

"We may have knocked over a plant pot by accident." Teddy said, giving his mother the doe eyes and Harry laughed slightly.

"This is your influence." She said, pointing at Harry accusingly as she stood up, moving to go and help her mother with the mess. "Hold him while I sort this out." She said passing her son over to his father who took him gratefully.

"I'm sorry, mummy," Rose said shyly as she scrambled onto her mothers lap, her fiery red hair was down beneath her blue bobble hat and Hermione could see the slight hint of mischief behind the apologetic look in her eyes.

"It's not me you should be apologising to," Hermione said and Rose nodded slightly, climbing back off of her mums lap.

"We'll go say sorry to grandma." Rose said as she shot the other two boys a look before toddling out of the room and to both Harry and Hermione's surprise, the other little boys followed with their heads hanging as if in shame.

"She's turning into her mother," Harry said with a laugh and Hermione swatted his leg playfully.

"I was never that bad," she said and Harry laughed.

"You're right," he said and Hermione huffed her approval. "You were so much worse." He said with a laugh, jumping up with Albus in his arms to dodge her next slap.

* * *

As usual for the Burrow, lunch was both a pleasant and chaotic affair. Hermione sat in between Ginny who was coaxing Albus to eat tiny morsels of food which he then dribbled slightly and Rose who still managed to get more food on her face than she did in her mouth.

Across from her sat Fred and Katie who had both arrived this morning before Hermione, yet she'd seen very little of them. She hadn't even spoken to Fred about the night before and from the tension that was emitting from the couple she'd thought she was better off leaving it for another time. At the far end of the table, as far from Hermione as you could get without sitting indoors, was Ron and Lavender, both of them indulged in their own conversation to the point that Hermione doubted they'd actually spoken to anyone else the entire evening.

Everyone was talking with one another, Mrs. Weasley sat beside her husband happily as they watched their large family so happy. Teddy and James has decided to start a food fight but was stopped very fast by Ginny who was getting frustrated enough by everything.

"Everyone," George said, standing up from where he'd been sat next to Angelina, a slight smile on his face as everyone's eyes turned to him, even Ron and Lavender looked. "We've got something we'd like to say," he said smiling down at his wife who was beaming up at him. "Me and Angelina are going to have a baby," he said and was greeted with whoops and cheers, everyone applauded and George was too slow to duck away from the bone crushing hug his mother dragged him into.

"My baby boy!" she said, her eyes already watering as she clutched onto her son, her face barely reaching his chest.

"We're so proud of you," Arthur said, clapping his son on the back, his blue eyes also slightly glassy from the news. Hermione and Ginny had already ducked around those circling George and headed straight for Angelina.

"You kept that bloody quiet." Ginny said, hugging her sister-in-law who was smiling so brightly it seemed to light the dimness of the winter around them.

"I didn't know for sure I was going to – you know," Angelina said awkwardly.

"Keep it," Katie finished for her, and Angelina nodded, looking slightly ashamed.

"Angelina, there's no need to be ashamed of it," Hermione said, hugging the girl when Ginny was done. "We all know you haven't exactly had it easy."

"You're so lucky!" Katie said, half pushing past Hermione to reach her friend. "I wish I was having a baby," she said and Hermione felt her heart plummet. She wondered if Fred had heard her.

"I'm sure you will one day, Katie," Ginny said, picking Albus up from the floor when he'd toddled over and sat down during the commotion. "Until then enjoy being free as long as you can."

"It's not that bad!" Hermione countered, looking at Ginny with a smile.

"Say's the woman who only had the one." Ginny retorted with a laugh. "Trying raising three little he-devils." She said indicating to James and Teddy who were running around with Rose, each of them trying to tackle the others. The group of women all laughed until Hermione saw as Rose went to tackle Teddy, the slight boy dodged her advance so Rose ran straight into the back of someone's legs, falling backwards and landing on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Hermione heard her little girl say to the man who had turned and was looking at her with a disgusted look on his face. Ron. Hermione watched as Ron sneered slightly at the little girl before turning and stalking away into the house. Rose just stood up again and looked around all the faces until she saw her mother. "Did I do something wrong?" Rose asked when she reached Hermione, Hermione lifting the girl with ease.

"No, Rose, you didn't do anything at all." Hermione reassured, but she saw as Rose's face reddened slightly, her big blue eyes tearing up as she looked at her mother. "Come on, don't cry. You haven't done anything wrong," Hermione tried to reassure her daughter, but it was too late, Rose buried her face in her mothers neck and Hermione could feel the wetness of her daughters tears as she cried loud enough that it drew the attention of nearly everyone around.

"Is she okay?" Fred said worriedly as he rested his hand on Rose's back while Hermione rocked her slightly, trying to reassure her as she tried to quell the anger beginning to burn inside her.

"She will be," Hermione replied, following where Ron had entered the house. "Could you take her for a minute?" she asked and Fred took the little girl immediately, holding her in his arms like she weighed nothing.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said, giving Hermione a smirk, one she tried to return but failed as she darted into the house, Fred's gaze following after her.

* * *

 

"What is your problem!" Hermione announced when she found Ron. It hadn't been hard, he was hardly going to leaving without his wife-to-be and she was still outside going goo-goo eyed over Angelina. After that it was just a matter of looking until she found him, which hadn't been long. He was sat in the living room on the sofa, his head in his hands. He looked tired, Hermione thought, but she was feeling far from sympathetic.

"What?" he asked, clearly surprised by her appearance in the doorway.

"You just terrified a little girl into thinking she'd done something wrong by you." Hermione half shouted, knowing if she was too loud she'd disrupt the gathering outside. "She's your daughter-"

"Stop saying that!" he countered, cutting her off as he jumped to his feet. "Stop telling me that she's mine because she's not and she never was." he shouted. Hermione almost thought he sounded sad, but the fire in his eyes rivalled that of the flames licking away in her veins that fuelled her anger and once again the sympathy was lost in the moment.

"Are you blind?" Hermione asked, her voice rising slightly to rival his. "Just looking at her tells you she's a Weasley. Everyone here knows she's your daughter, apart from you. Merlin if you weren't so stubborn!"

"You're one to talk about stubborn!" Ron spat and Hermione scoffed at him, she hadn't meant to, it was a rather childish thing to do, but apparently that was the only way to get through to Ron.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione replied, her cheeks reddening with anger.

"You know exactly what I mean," Ron said, his voice was quieter, not quite a shout but it still dripped venom. "You and your insistence, when you left I thought I was finally rid of it. But no you just keep coming back, don't you? You did it at school, you did it during the war and you're still doing it now."

"And what exactly am I doing, Ronald?" she asked harshly, crossing her arms over her chest, standing her ground. This was nothing like the last time they'd argued. Last time Hermione felt like she was on foreign ground, somewhere she wasn't welcome, but now this was no-mans-land. Hermione was just as welcome here as he was.

"Coming back!" he spat harshly and Hermione felt the words as they washed over her. "Every time we get rid of you, you come back. When will you realise that me and Harry never wanted to be your friend. We defeated that troll because we felt bad for upsetting you and then after that you were stuck to us, there was no getting rid of you, and we've been stuck with you ever since."

Deep down Hermione knew that he was saying all of these things simply to hurt her, and it was working, but she still couldn't shake the feeling he may have been right. The words of eleven year old Ron were spiraling around her head ' _She's a nightmare – honestly. It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends_.'

"Whatever problem you have against me, Ronald, you take out on me. You do not take them out of a three year old girl who still doesn't understand why her daddy's not around." She said, finally regaining her footing after what felt like a blow to the chest from a well aimed bludger. "How am I supposed to explain to her that her dad can't even bare the sight of her? That he doesn't believe that she is his own flesh and blood!" Hermione knew she was shouting now but she didn't have the heart to care anymore, her maternal instinct was taking over. If there was one thing that Hermione would risk everything for, it was her daughter. "Is this what you'd have done if we were still married? Be angry at me and take it out on our child? If so then I'm glad I got the hell out of dodge while I had the chance!"

Ron reeled back like she'd slapped him, his blue eyes lit up and within seconds he was standing a few inches from her, looking down at her like she was something he'd wiped off the bottom of his shoe.

"If we were still married then I'd know that I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. And I bet that child is going to be just like you. Baggage," he said and Hermione felt as thought when she stepped backwards it was into a pool of freezing water, all of it washing over her and squeezing any air she had out of her lungs.

"What's going on in here?" Said a voice and Hermione turned quickly to see Harry stood in the doorway with Ginny, both of their faces a mix of concern and anger.

"Nothing," Hermione said but she sniffled slightly – she hadn't even noticed she'd started crying.

"This doesn't look like nothing," Ginny said with a harsh sounding scoff as she looked over Hermione's shoulder at Ron who was shifting slightly on his feet, his face still red from anger. "What did he say to you?" She asked Hermione, stepping into the living room, glaring slightly at her brother.

"He didn't –well, he did – but I started it, Gin," Hermione babbled, tripping over his own words slightly.

"'Mione," Harry said, moving to put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Rose is pretty upset as well, perhaps the two of you should go home? It's been a long day," he said and Hermione nodded her agreement, wiping her eyes quickly like It could hide the fact she'd been crying.

"Let me just say goodbye to everyone," she said, smiling weakly at her two friend's both of whom nodded. Ginny led Hermione out towards the back door, but Harry stayed behind, shutting the living room door behind the two girls. "Gin, really, it wasn't his fault," Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"I know, but Harry saw how he acted towards Rose. He was going to come and say something before he saw you go. Harry hates the thought of anyone abandoning their child," she said Hermione nodded, remembering how Harry had spoken to Lupin that day so many years ago in Grimmauld Place. ' _Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless – unless they've got to._ ' And Hermione knew that if Ron wouldn't be there for Rose, then she would be there more than enough for the pair of them.

* * *

"Fred?" Katie said, walking over to the bench where Fred was sat with Rose sleeping soundly in her lap. She's cried herself out a good five minutes ago, but Fred didn't have the heart to move her.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her, a look in his eyes that made her heart tear slightly.

"I need to talk you," she said nervously, shifting slightly on her feet.

"Oh, well, can it wait?" he said, indicating to the sleeping girl in his arms. Katie looked over her shoulder, rubbing her arm with her hand awkwardly.

"It's kind of important." She said and Fred moved to say something else, but was saved the effort when Hermione turned up, her face red, even in the slowly darkening afternoon.

"Hey," she said, sounding slightly out of breath. "Me and Rose need to be getting back. I'm sorry for unloading her on you like this," she said and Fred stood up as gently as he could, the little girl shifting in his arms.

"Its no trouble at all," he said, smiling brightly at Hermione as he passed over the little girl who had slowly opened her eyes and was looking around her surroundings like she'd never seen them.

"Time to go now, Rose," Hermione said as the little girl wrapped her arm around her mothers neck, her eyes shutting as she nodded. "Are you going to say goodbye?" Hermione asked and Rose opened her eyes to look up at Fred.

"Bye-bye, Fwed," She said, waving with one of her chubby hands.

"Bye, Rosie," Fred said waving back. "I'll see you very soon," And he gave the girl a quick kiss on the head before Hermione turned and walked away, Fred following her movements as she went and said goodbye to the others.

"Fred, I need to tell you something." Katie said, her voice a lot stronger than she thought it was going to be, snapping Fred's attention back to her.

"Of course," he said, sitting back down on the bench and gesturing that she follow, but she didn't. "What is it?"

"Well," she began, trying to avoid looking at his eyes and the concern and innocence they held. She had to keep reminding herself that they both wanted this, even if they didn't know it. "Recently I've noticed that we seem to want different things." She said and Fred cocked his head slightly, the way that always made Katie giggle. But not this time. Pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear she carried on. "I want a family, Fred. I want a marriage and a baby. I want to take my little girl or boy to the train station for their first year, I want to teach them to ride a broom. I want to be a mother."

Fred stood up then, gripping Katie's hands in both of his so she couldn't help but look up at him. It was completely dark now and the others had all drifted inside to see Hermione off. The fairylights that hung around the garden were slowly flaring to life, lighting Fred's eyes a strange yellow colour, the light making his skin look warmer.

"Katie, I want that too, surely you know I do," Fred said reassuringly and Katie tried to smile up at him.

"I know you do," she said, pulling her hands out of his so that she held his hands in both of hers. "Trust me, I know." She continued and Fred smiled down at her, his bright, boyish smile. "But not with me." She said, letting his hands drop. Fred just let them hang by his sides as he looked at his girlfriend in confusion.

"I don't-" Fred began but Katie cut him off.

"I think you do," she said feeling as tears prickled the backs of her eyes, but she fought them back. She needed to be very strong to do this.

"No, I don't." Fred said, his voice flipping from confusion to what sounded like thinly veiled anger. "I thought we were fixing this, getting things back on track."

"We are," Katie added but Fred kept talking.

"We said we'd leave our problems in the past and try to work around them,"

"I know, Fred, but-" Katie tried futilely to speak out.

"We said we'd make this work."

"I'm seeing someone else!" She blurted out and Fred fell back a few steps like he'd been punched in the gut. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop it on you like that," she said breathing deeply, both with relief and apprehension. She had no idea how he was going to react now.

"You're seeing someone else." He said dully, his eyes looking slightly unfocused. "Who?" he asked, his fists clenching slightly at his sides.

"Oliver Wood." She said and her words seemed to hang in the air between them. Fred's face was a mask of surprise and disappointment as he looked at her, even in the darkness of the garden. Katie could hear everyone talking in the kitchen, the clinking of glasses as they no doubt toasted to Angelina and George's unborn child. Katie wished more than anything she was in there right now, not out in the cold, her coat not feeling thick enough and goosebumps rising all over her skin.

"And when did this happen?" he asked and she swallowed hard past the lump in her throat.

"Well, we were seeing each other before the wedding," she said and Fred made a noise half way between a scoff and snort, turning around on the spot and running his fingers through his hair. "But when things with us got serious I called it off." She said but Fred still wasn't looking at her. "Until you told me about kissing another girl," she said and Fred was looking at her again, his eyes looked hurt but she could also see the anger his was holding back in them. Fred was nothing like his younger brother, he didn't just explode whenever he felt the need, but when he did, it was nuclear. An angry outburst from Fred Weasley was enough to cause destruction for miles, and Katie was afraid she's started him on a countdown.

"And?" Fred asked, sounding slightly frustrated and Katie didn't blame him. If this had been reversed she'd had already slapped him by now.

"And when I apparated I landed outside of his flat." She said, biting her lip slightly."I felt angry and betrayed and-"

"You slept with him." Fred said and Katie sucked her lips in, nodding her head slightly as Fred cursed under his breath.

"I know, I'm awful, but the thought of you with Hemione it-"

"I never said I kissed Hermione," Fred said and despite their situation, Katie gave him the 'Do-I-Look-Stupid' look.

"You didn't have to, Fred." She said and he suddenly began to look very awkward. "I've seen the way you look at her. I think everyone has apart from the brightest witch of her age." She said with a slight laugh that Fred didn't join in. "I've seen how she looks at you too, and I've seen how you are with Rose. It kills you how Ron is treating them because you know, if given the chance you'd be the best damn father that that little girl could ever have wished for."

"It would never work out," he said, rubbing his hand over his fae as he sat back down on the bench, his posture sagging slightly.

"You never know that if you don't put yourself out there." She said and he laughed, not a humorous laugh, but a cold laugh that made Katie shiver.

"You've not even dumped me yet and your already telling me who I should hook up with next." Fed said harshly and Katie knew he was only saying it because he was hurt, but that didn't stop it from bothering her.

"Fred, I have tried to talk to you about this days now and each time you rebuffed my efforts. It's like you were in denial that our relationship was crashing."

"But it wasn't crashing! We were fine. I thought you were happy with me, but all this time you were happy with him." Fred said, looking up at Katie like he hardly recognised her and it cut her deep like a knife.

"You need to understand that we want different things, Fred. Whereas Oliver and I, we have a lot in common,"

"Quidditch, Katie," Fred said bitterly. "You have Quidditch in common."

"Wow, you know I really thought you might understand where I was coming from, I'm not the only one here with split feelings," she said and Fred was left speechless. "Look, I'm sorry it had to happen this way but I've made my choice. Me and Oliver are moving in together." She explained but Fred was barely listening anymore, just staring blankly ahead of him.

He barely even noticed as she kissed the top of his head before apparating away with a quick pop, leaving Fred sat out alone in the cold, battling the urge to apparate after her, while also wanting to apparate over to Hermione's flat in London. What was it Katie had said about split feelings?


	14. Chasing Visions of Our Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard the song I based this story off of, then i suggest you do. It's such a good song, by such an amazing artist. And I think if oyu hear it you'll understand the story a bit more. But hey, that's just me.

_"_ Chasing _Visions of Our Futures,_

_One Day We'll Reveal the Truth."_

_\- Daughter, Youth_

* * *

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd ever be here before me," Hermione said the following Friday, slipping onto her usual barstool and ordering her usual drink. She' seen Fred the moment she'd walked into the bar, his red hair the only thing left that was recognisable. He was hunched over the bar slightly, leaning on his elbows surrounded by empty glasses, his hands fisted in his hair. She'd left her coat by the door and joined him, sure he'd smile when he saw her, the way he usually did.

"Thing's change." He said, downing the rest of his drink in one quick gulp. It was then that Hermione saw how unkept he seemed. His hair was scruffier than usual, sticking out at every odd angle, his usually light stubble was thicker, almost prickly looking and his eyes were red rimmed with tiredness.

"Fred?" she said leaning on the bar to look at his face properly, his eye's met hers and she saw the conflict flittering through them. "Are you alright?" she asked and Fred laughed humorously at her.

"Alright?" he said with a dry laugh, "Define alight?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Hermione said, gratefully accepting her drink and sipping it slightly while Fred ordered another.

"Well then, I'd say I'm about as alright as you were this time last week," he said and Hermione almost shuddered at the memory. The way Theordore's eyes had almost seen straight through her with a hungry, vengeful glint to them veiled by his sophisticated composure. A green snake in a field of grass.

"Alright then," she said swivelling on her chair so she was facing him, forcefully dragging his around so he had to look at her too. "If we're going to drink miserably then we're going to do it properly." She said and held her glass up as though she was making a toast. "I lost my job this week. I was replaced by a younger apparently more competent young woman with breasts that rival even Lavender's." she said and took a gulp of her drink.

"You're turn." She said and Fred rolled his eyes in faux exasperation before raising his own glass.

"I got dumped last Sunday," he said and Hermione felt her heart flutter slightly before plummeting like a shot down bird at the broken look on her friends face. "My girlfriend was cheating on me with Oliver Wood of all people," He said and downed his new drink in one go.

"Oh." Hermione said, watching as Fred tipped down the brown liquid, pulling a face when he put his class back onto the bar. Hermione had been drinking it for so long she'd built up a tolerance of sorts to the taste. "Well if you're trying to remedy a broken heart you'll need something stronger than that." She said pointing to now empty glass. She gestured towards the bartender and whispered in his ear. He gave her slight smile and returned a few moments later with two small glasses of clear liquid.

"What is that?" Fred asked picking up the glass a smelling it, his eye watering with the vapours form the drink.

"I find it's better if you don't know." Hermione said before smiling brightly. "To our shitty lives," she said, holding her tiny glass up to the dim, yellow light. Despite himself, Fred smiled, if Hermione Granger could smile after everything she'd been through – Discrimination, bullying, torture, divorce, being a single mother and losing almost everything she held dear, then damn it so could he. Fred raised his glass and smiled back at her, her brown eyes seeming to soften at the sight.

"To setting fire to our insides for fun," he said and she laughed slightly before putting the glass to her lips and tipping the liquid back with what had to be practiced grace since Fred found himself coughing slightly as the liquid seemed to melt his throat like acid.

"To distract our hearts from ever missing them," Hermione said with a laugh and Fred found himself laughing along through the coughs. "Another?" she asked and Fred knew he had quite the night in store.

* * *

After another hour of drinking with Fred, Hermione found herself giggling at the least funny stories and Fred was swaying slightly on his stool. It reminded her of a night not long ago where the two of them had drunk together but Hermione pushed that thought from her mind, focusing instead on the story Fred was telling about the time he and George had locked someone into a vanishing cabinet.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Fred said to Hermione and the two of them burst out laughing. Had this been said another time Hermione would have sighed and felt sad, not finding her situation as hilarious as she seemed to now. But all care as lost in the dingy room, their laughter the only sound as it reverberated off the walls, filling the old bar with a joy it hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Merlin I'm a mess," she said, still laughing. "I can't keep a job, I can barely support my own daughter and I'll be damned If I ever find another man."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Fred said, slurring his words slightly and he swayed trying to put his hand on her shoulder. He missed. "Any man would be lucky to have you," he said, pointing at her and making her giggle. Giggles that then turned to outright bursts of laughter When Fred over balanced from his pointing and slipped from his stool. Too slow to regain himself he landed on the floor, grabbing at the stool on his way down so it joined him on the dingy carpet.

"I think someone needs to go home," she said laughing at him so her eyes watered slightly.

"And that, Hermione," Fred said pointing at her from the floor. "Is why you're the brightest witch of your age," he said and scrambled to his feet.

How the two of them made it to the door was a miracle, but as soon as they were outside, coats in hands, Fred grabbed Hermione's arm and just like that they were in his apartment.

"That was a bad idea," Fred said as he swayed on the spot, the nausea from apparating has been increased by the alcohol in his system and he found himself needing to sit down – soon.

"I think you need something to eat," Hermione said with laugh, she was just as drunk as he was and yet, her logical side shone through like a light under a blanket, softened but unmistakeable.

"You do that!" Fred announced from his spot on the sofa as Hermione raided the cupboards. She was swaying slightly herself now, smacking her hip into the kitchen counter as she walked towards Fred with three slices of bread in her hands. She was sure she'd feel that tomorrow.

"Voila," she said handing him two slices of bread. He didn't even question it, just ate through both pieces before Hermione had even started hers. "I'll get you some water too," she said, putting her bread down on the table and moving to go back to the kitchen, only for Fred to grab her wrists and pull her backwards. Had she been sober, Hermione would only have spun on the spot, but as it happened she span, lost her footing and fell forward landing in Fred's lap, her face inches from his.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, feeling suddenly very breathless. She pulled away slightly, pushing with her hand against the back of the sofa to try and get up, feeling like a chord between the two of them had just snapped. Then she felt as Fred's arms snaked around her waist, holding her where she was, his blue eyes looking almost challenging.

"Don't be," He said quietly, he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, the scent of alcohol and bread wafting off of him. She hadn't even realised that she'd moved down closer to him to the point that if it weren't for her feet being on the ground, she'd be in his lap.

"Okay," she said, just as quietly. It was hard to see his face now because her hair had formed a thick curtain around the pair, blocking out the light so all Hermione saw were brief flashes of orange hair and the light as it shone off of his eyes. "I won't be," she finished and just like last time, neither of them knew who had started it, everything was a haze of alcohol and the vapours that made Fred's eyes water as the two connected, their lips touching in what felt like a desperate kiss.

Hermione felt dizzy with her eyes closed, like the world was tilting, but when she felt Fred's hand on her back, sure and steady she felt grounded again, like a kite pulled back down from the sky before it could float away. Her feet weren't touching the floor anymore and she slipped slowly onto Fred's lap, her legs straddling his waist.

As the kiss deepened to a bruising intensity, they became nothing but a collision of lips and tongue and even a little bit of teeth when they pressed too hard, but they barely noticed, they were becoming increasingly engulfed by the other, years of secrets and chanced glances across rooms were spilling over, years of pent up emotions and lies to themselves were finally being released.

Hermione felt lighter than she had in years. Even if it was just for tonight, just in this chilly apartment from where Fred hadn't put the heating on, with only one light glowing through the darkness and the smell of Fred's untouched, cold dinner on the table. Tonight they could be what the other needed and they relished in every second.

Hermione's hand had before been fisted in the fabric at the front of Fred's shirt, but in one quick movement she tugged it over his head, her hands beginning to wander the planes of his chest, the feel of the toned muscle beneath her soft finger tips, her fingers tangling in the wispy hairs that spanned the width of his chest. She felt over his strong shoulders, her small fingertips grazing over the jagged skin across Fred's back. She froze slightly, feeling the scar she remembered all too well from where the wall had blown apart, nearly crushing the man beneath her. Fred didn't react any differently than when she'd touched his chest, nothing but the low growl from the back of his throat - so Hermione continued her exploration.

Fred began fumbling with the buttons at the front of Hermione's burgundy blouse to the point that she pushed away from him in exasperation, tugging the material over her head herself, leaving her in her plain, mundane purple bra. She expected Fred was used to seeing Katie's lacy and expensive underwear from _Victoria's Secret_ , but if he was disappointed he didn't show it.

Instead he marvelled at her, the way her body curved perfectly, how her pale skin was dotted with tiny scars from cuts and burns - battle wounds that he himself had. She bore the marks of a warrior, not just from her scars, but also from the marks along her stomach, ones he recognised to be stretch marks still not quite gone, her body's reminder of the child she bore all those years ago. His lips found hers again and he found his hands trailing over her skin, up her side, over her shoulder to the back of her neck and back down her arms.

She flinched away suddenly and Fred knew why. He'd felt the jagged skin beneath his fingertips even if he hadn't seen it with his eyes.

"Can I see it?" he asked, his eyes seeking out hers. Reluctantly, Hermione moved her hand from where she'd clamped it against her own arm and held her forearm towards him. Fred cradled her arm gently, his thumb making swirling patterns against the soft skin as he read the jagged letters on her arm. Mudblood. She'd been branded with that name all her life and now here it was, carved into her flesh as a constant reminder. This was why she wore long sleeves, this was why, even at her own wedding she had kept her arms covered up. She was ashamed, and Fred knew that, but he didn't accept it.

"No one," he said, kissing the jarred skin, listening as Hermione sucked in a nervous breath but not stopping as he kissed his way up her arm. "Is ever," he said before planting another soft kiss at her inner elbow "Going to," and he kissed her shoulder, "hurt you," he said before planting a soft kiss on her neck, making her suck in a breath, "again," he said and this time he was above her lips, his once blue eye's almost black from how dilated his pupils were. This time he let her come to him, hovering teasingly over her lips so that her mouth quirked into a soft smile, a smile he felt as she pressed her lips to his, both of her hands at the back of his neck, holding his head as he held her back.

Without warning, Fred stood up, taking Hermione with him as she clung onto his shoulders, squeaking slightly in surprise as her legs wrapping around his waist on instinct as he held one of her thighs in one hand, her lower back in the other. Hermione didn't object, just continued to kiss him as he began walking towards what Hermione knew would be his bedroom. How he didn't crash into anything, Hermione didn't know, but next she knew her back was falling against the softness of Fred's bed, her eye's seeking his in the darkness. A few minutes later and Hermione found herself wriggling out of her black jeans, kicking her shoes off so one impacted with the wall before landing on the floor with a dull thud.

Both of them were soon left wearing nothing, their clothes discarded carelessly over the floor, Fred had abandoned both his boxers and his jeans in one swift movement, leaving them in a pile on the floor before taking great pride and an agonisingly long time before removing Hermione's underwear.

They did nothing after that, just stared at one another in the darkness, Hermione propped up on her elbows, her hair a state. They were nothing but silhouettes and shadows, the light of Diagon Alley going dark outside the window, but Fred saw every inch of her pale skin perfectly in the darkness. Fred settled himself atop Hermione, his eyes seeking hers in the darkness.

"Never disappear again," he said and Hermione could hear the silent plea in his voice -' _Don't leave me_.' She leant up and positioned herself centimetres away from his face, her lips gently brushing his when she spoke.

"Give me a reason to stay," she said and felt as Fred smiled against her lips, a feeling that filled her with a happiness she hadn't felt in so many years.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the way that Fred had made her feel special and beautiful and loved, but as they became one, Hermione couldn't fight the feeling that she'd never be able to leave this man behind again.

* * *

The sunlight streaming in through the window was the first thing that roused Hermione from what had to have been the deepest sleep she had had in what felt like years. She felt warm, and content with everything. The second thing that brought her sense back was the movement beside her, the feeling of a weight carelessly draped over her bare stomach, the covers around her body hanging low on her hips.

Blinking through the irritatingly bright sunlight, Hermione cast a look at her surroundings. At first she was confused. The window was far to big to be in her small apartment and the wall paper was a rather alarming shade of blue, nothing light the soft tones that she was accustomed to.

She'd almost forgotten the body beside her until it shifted, pulling her close, snuggling their face into the crook of her neck, the rough scrape of stubble running across her skin, making her shiver.

She tried to piece all the shards of her memory from the night before, but her mind was foggy, everything swirling, the whole world tilting when she tried to focus on a singular moment. She remembered the bar, and drinking peacefully. Then everything heated up, she remembered the familiar and welcomed burn at the back of her throat, the way the clear liquid had pooled in her belly, flushing her face and clouding her judgement. She could remember the clink of glasses, a voice playing in her head "To setting fire to our insides for fun" he had said, the familiarity of the voice making her almost relax in the bed she currently lay in.

The memories hit her all that once then. The drinks, the toast, the scars, the kiss, and finally the hushed words in the darkness. _"Never disappear again."_

Fred. She remember the way his name had fallen from her tongue so intimately, the way she breathed it into the chilled air of the late December night, the way she'd revealed in his growled response, kissing her own name from his lips.

This couldn't be true, it wasn't possible. Her and Fred had had their chance and it had gone up in flames the second he'd whispered her name – Katie. But as the nights events rolled into her mind, she felt the heat rising to her face when she realised that it had been her name, and hers alone that had graced his lips. Hermione could picture his eyes clearly in her mind, the fire inside their cool depths, the way the pupil had all but swallowed the blue from the heat of desire, how he had looked at every part of her with an intensity that made her feel like the most exquisite being his eyes had ever fallen upon, the way he drank her in, every curve, every burn and every scar like he was blazing her into his memory, like he was afraid she was going to disappear – _"Never disappear again."_

" _Fuck_ ," came a low, husky voice from beside her, his voice deeper from sleep. She froze slightly in his arms. She may have believed that her and Fred had spent the night together, but it still felt like an impossibility, like a dream she needed to wake up from, even if she didn't want to. "Well, as far as nights out go, this was certainly an interesting one," Fred said and Hermione felt as his arm moved from across her stomach and he shifted sitting in the bed slightly.

"That's certainly one way to look at it," Hermione said, following his lead, pulling the covers up to preserve – What? Her modesty? Her dignity? It was likely too late for that, but she did so anyway, sitting up next to Fred, their shoulders barely touching. They said nothing as they looked over at one another, their eyes locking, a thousand questions running through their depths.

"So what now?" Fred asked and Hermione took a moment to take in his appearance. His red hair was longer than she'd seen it, sticking out adorably at every angle possible as he ruffled his hands through it. His eyes still looked heavy from his lack of sleep before that night, bags hanging beneath them, but the blue in his eyes looked more awake than Hermione thought possible.

She knew he'd spoken his question so open ended on purpose, not just speaking about this day but of all the days to come. Not ready to face all of that reality just yet, Hermione shrugged, leaning over the bed and grabbing a discarded jumper that clearly belonged to Fred, the cinnamon scent still clinging to the fabric. How long it had been on the floor she didn't know, his entire room seemed to be strewn with clothes.

Pulling it over her head, the sleeves falling over her hands, she climbed from the bed, his eyes following her every movement; her pale skin, the curve of her bottom that he witnessed for just a second before she pulled her knickers back on, looking over at Fred when she felt the burning of his gaze against the back of her head.

"Breakfast?" she asked and Fred smiled lazily up at her, nodding slightly, as he reached around the floor, presumably for something to wear himself. She allowed her self a brief moment to appreciate how his body looked as he leant over the bed, the covers slipping further down his waist so that Hermione caught just a glimpse of his bare arse. Trying to gather up the thoughts that she'd just dropped all over the floor as she looked at him, she quickly left the room, heading towards the kitchen as she tugged at her hair, screaming insisde her head about how could she have been this stupid.

She groaned aloud when she passed by the mirror, seeing how her hair seemed to have expanded to at least twice its usual size, enough so that it would take some serious conditioning to even attempt to tame it.

Tugging the mane into a haphazard bun, Hermione headed to the kitchen, groaning at the slight thump in her head that came with the day-lit room. She rummaged through the cupboards for a few minutes, having to climb onto the counter tops to even reach the higher shelves. Clearly Fred and George hadn't taken into account smaller people going through their cupboards, something Hermione was silently cursing at this moment.

By the time Fred emerged from his room wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a Quidditch shirt that hung loosely off of his frame, Hermione has managed to gather a few supplies.

"Eggs?" Fred asked, ruffling his hair as he stretched his arms over his head until his joints popped, something that reminded Hermione of her old cat, Crookshanks, the same cat she hadn't seen since she left this apartment two years ago. She hadn't even thought about it, he was sleeping soundly when she snuck away, Rose in her arms, it didn't seem fair to burden the cat as well. She hadn;t asked what had happened, but she didnt worry, Crookshanks was always an independant cat.

"Well your cupboards are rather bare," Hermione said with a shrug as she piled the scrambled eggs onto bread. She wasn't the best cook in the world, but luckily with such a young child they didn't really ask for more than the simple things – Chicken dippers and turkey dinosaurs were currently Rose's favourites. Draco also seemed to have taken to the simplicity, something that surprised Hermione since he'd practically grown up as royalty.

"Yeah, shopping isn't my strong suit," he said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as she sat down. Hermione smiled slightly as she placed the plate in front of him along with a mug full of coffee that he gratefully accepted.

Sitting down herself, she wrapped her hands around her mug, trying to loose herself in the thick scent of the black coffee that drifted up towards her nose. No luck.

"So, how are we going to go about this?" Hermione asked as casually as she could muster, sipping on her coffee to hide the blush on her face. Fred froze, a fork full of scrambled egg halfway towards his mouth. Hermione thought he was going to eat it anyway and talk with his mouthful – Ron always did. Instead, he dropped the fork back to the plate, clearing his throat slightly as he leveled Hermione with the most sincere look she'd seen on his face, so sincere she didn't think it was genuine.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Hermione wanted to fall into a hole right there and then. She felt like a teenager again, like she woken up in the boys dorm after one of the Quidditch parties, the way Lavender and the Patil twins used to brag about doing.

"I mean, was this just a drunken mistake," she started and Fred seemed to flinch slightly like her words were a slap, but he recovered quickly. "Or is this something more…" She said, letting her words trail off slightly as she idly fingered the jumper above her forearm, remembering Fred's words from the night before " _No one is going to hurt you again_.", his kiss searing her skin with its feather-light touch.

"Hermione," he said and reached across the table towards her hand, she wanted to pull it away, to hide herself away. He was speaking in the way enough men had to her before. _'Hermione, I think you're a great girl but-'._ That's how it always went, but something let Fred grab her hand and hold it gently in his own, his thumb running over the back of her palm. "I don't want this to be a mistake," he said and she felt her breath catch, her eyes searching his for any sign of jest, that this was all just some elaborate trick. She found nothing. He just looked tired.

"Then what was it, Fred?" she asked and she could feel the frustration burning in her voice. She didn't do this anymore. She was an adult, both of them were. They shouldn't be sleeping around with each other and then moving on like nothing happened. Surely they were more mature than that.

"It was -" Fred began, scratching his stubble as he thought, a smile gracing his lips. "A very welcome and fun distraction," he said with a smirk, but Hermione wasn't having any of it.

"We're not teenagers anymore, Fred," she said, pulling her hand from his and sitting back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest to stop herself from reaching over the table and grabbing a hold of him once again. "We can't just sleep together for fun or to distract ourselves from our shitty lives, no matter how good it makes us feel." She said sternly and felt her face heating up slightly. "I have a daughter, Fred. I've got responsibility, I cant be sneaking around like a sixteen year old." She said and Fred sighed slightly, sitting back in his own chair, rubbing his hands over his face and Hermione felt the urge not to flush, remembering how those hands had run over her just the night before.

"Then lets not sneak around," he blurted out so it surprised even him.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked and Fred cleared his throat slightly, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward.

"I don't want to." He said with what he seemed to think was a careless shrug. "I don't want this to be a one time thing, Hermione. I want to be with you." Hermione was sure she'd misheard him so she said nothing, just gaped at him like a fish, something he clearly found amusing. "You'll catch flies like that, love," he said, reaching across the table and tipping her chin with a single finger so her mouth shut.

"Did you just – Do you – I don't-" she bumbled, stumbling over her words slightly, his words reeling through her mind so they made her dizzy.

"You're surprisingly dense for the brightest witch of your age," Fred said with a laugh, standing up and walking around the table so he was standing over her as she put all of her thoughts into keeping her mouth from hanging open again. "I want to be with you, Hermione," he said, cupping both her cheeks with both of his hands, holding her face so she had no choice but to look up at him. "I've wanted to since you saved me from that falling wall." He said and Hermione creased her eyebrows.

"But, how did-" she began, remembering that night like it was yesterday. She hadn't meant to do it, she'd been running through the corridor with Harry and Ron, desperate to find the rest of the horcruxes and to stop Voldemort once and for all. But she'd seen Fred fighting with Percy, seen the wall as it began to fall through the explosion and she'd protected him. It was all that had seemed to matter at the time. When the dust cleared and Harry and Ron began to speed off again Hermione and Fred had locked eyes for a moment before she followed after them. She hadn't thought for a second that he'd known it was her. She assumed he put it down to dumb luck.

"I'm a joker, but I'm no fool, Hermione." He said and she bit her tongue from saying something she's regret. "I never did thank you for that, but I intend to. You saved my life, Hermione, and that's a debt I shall spend my life trying to repay."

"I'm not sure about this." Hermione blurted out quickly, her mind reeling from the events of the morning. Waking up, the confession, the promise, she wasn't prepared for this. But that's what Fred did, he gave her the unexpected, he always had, it was one of the reasons she'd fallen for him all those years ago when he'd helped with Rose. All those little unexpected things, from letting her sleep to cooking her breakfast and all this time she hadn't realised. "I mean, Ron's your brother, and I've got to put Rose first and-"She was rambling, she knew that, but she couldn't help herself. She still couldn't fight the feeling that all of this was just some stupid trick she'd been on the receiving end of and it was going to blow up in her face the second she agreed. If her words hurt him, he didn't show it.

"Think about it," he said, bringing his lips to hers for a delicate kiss, so soft it felt like a butterfly's wing beating once against her skin, but it still left her skin tingling, a shiver running up her spine. He released her then, saying things about getting ready for work and showering, but it was lost to her. She just shut her eyes and apparated as soon as he left the room. When they opened again she was alone in her own, cramped bedroom, the sounds of movement coming from outside in the hallway his words still circling her mind.

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco said, sounding surprised as she emerged from her room wearing a jumper far too big for her and a pair of pyjama shorts, her face seeming slightly dazed. "I didn't hear you come in last night," he said taking a gulp of his coffee before returning to trying to fasten the cuffs of his sleeves.

"It was late, I didn't want to wake you," she said, seemingly distractedly, her eyes wandering around the apartment like she'd never seen it before. "Here, let me help," she said moving towards him to button his cuffs. He held his arms out to her, welcoming any help she had to give. "Since when did you work Saturday's?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow at the pale man in front of her.

"Since you couldn't keep a job," he said with a laugh that fell dead in the silence that followed, Hermione's face falling as she dropped his arm. "Hermione," he said, reaching for her as she turned to go. "I was joking, Hermione, I've just picked up some extra hours while you're job searching," he said and Hermione nodded silently, wrapping her arms around her elbows, hugging herself as she looked at the ground. She barely even responded when she felt herself being pulled into one of the rare but familiar Draco hugs, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as her head fell against his chest. These were becoming a regular concurrence now, either Draco was becoming softer or Hermione was falling apart more often. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up." She mumbled against his chest and his laughed slightly, the vibration of it comforting against her cheek.

"Hey, you've had your turn at being top of the world when I was a fuck up. Now it's time the roles were reversed." He said and she chuckled slightly. "Now go and shower before the little beast wakes up." He said, pulling away room her, half shoving her towards the shower. "Also, Weaslette sent an owl this morning. She's coming over and she's bringing the he-devils." He said and Hermione shot him a reprimanding look. "Her words," he said, holding his hands up defensively, before stepping into the fireplace. He gave a quick smile before disappearing into the flames.

"Fuck," she grumbled the second he was gone, running her hand over her face. If Ginny was coming over it meant she wanted to talk, no doubt about what had happened with Ron at the last family gathering before the next one happened. It also meant a lot of questions, ones Hermione knew she wasn't going to be able to dodge.

She continued to grumble about 'stupid Ginny' and 'cant have five minutes with a secret' for the whole twenty minutes she spent in the shower, trying to no avail to calm her crazed hair and continued to grumble as she sat Rose down at the table with her boiled eggs and soldiers.

It was nearly one o'clock when the fireplace flared to life. Hermione and Rose had been watching cartoons on the TV to pass the time, something Rose always enjoyed on a Saturday morning, but the moment was lost when a sooty looking Teddy and James came tumbling out of the fireplace, letting go of Ginny's hand immediately when they spotted Rose.

"Ah!" Ginny said and the two boys looked at her innocently before she pointed towards the doorway where Hermione kept all the coats, shoes and outdoor clothing. "Shoes and coats, go on." She said and the two boys trudged over to the doorway reluctantly.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said as she stood from the sofa. Ginny smiled her response, taking off her own coat and boots with a sigh of relief. "No Albus?" she asked and Ginny beamed.

"Mum's got him for the day so we can have a proper catch up." Ginny said with a bright smile and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Coffee?" Hermione asked, grabbing her own mug from the coffee table and heading towards the kitchen, shouting her question over her shoulder.

"Love one!" Ginny shouted in response, landing on the sofa with a quiet 'oomph' and a sigh as she ran her fingers through her long red hair.

Hermione returned a few minutes later, two mugs in her hands, setting each down on the table before landing on the sofa beside Ginny who was looking at the television with confusion.

"Have you never seen a TV before?" Hermione asked at Ginny's furrowed brows.

"No I have, Harry bought us one. I'm just trying to figure out why the brightest witch of her age would want to watch something like this. Isn't there a documentary you'd rather indulge in?" she asked with a laugh as Hermione picked up the remote, switching off the cartoons Rose had been enjoying.

"You're hilarious," Hermione said with faux offense before the two girls started laughing like they usually did.

They lapsed into comfortable conversation after that, the way they always used to. Hermione asked about Harry's work and how Ginny was managing with the 'he-devils' and Ginny asked about Hermione's job hunt and how her life at home was. Everything felt normal, as though Hermione had spent every Saturday for the last two years sat with Ginny, the kids running around while they spoke about their weeks and all that had happened. It was like she'd never left. The most eventful thing that seemed to happen was when Hermione sat all the kids down to lunch, letting them eat tiny sandwiches she'd cut with a cookie cutter, just how Rose liked them. Teddy seemed fascinated by his moon shaped ham sandwich that he didn't seem to want to eat it. She thought she'd managed to escape the entire day without a mention of Fred until her and Ginny were sat on the sofa again in the late afternoon, the TV blaring something neither women was interested in.

"Hermione," Ginny began, and Hermione turned her attention to the woman who was watching her intently. "Is that Fred's jumper?" she asked and Hermione seized up. How could she know that? Sure he was her brother but plenty of men wore dark red jumpers, why would she think it was Freds.

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed in a way she hoped was believable. "Why would you even say that?" she said before picking her mug back up, taking a long gulp of her new coffee.

"It's got a giant 'F' on it," Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah." Hermione said, looking instead at the stripy pattern of Ginny's green, long sleeved shirt to distract from the questioning look her ex-sister-in-law was giving her.

"Hermione," she said accusingly, but Hermione could hear the smile in her voice.

"Gin, honestly, it's not what it looks like," Hermione began but Ginny laughed.

"You're a terrible liar, 'Mione," she said with a laugh but Hermione just looked at her indignantly.

"I am not!" she announced sounding slightly offended. "Why do people keep saying that?" that was enough for Ginny, she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as he threw her head back. "Yeah yeah, its all very funny." Hermione said sounding bored but Ginny just continued to laugh. "Seriously, Ginny?" Hermione said and the girl began to calm down slightly.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but you're face was priceless!" she exclaimed and Hermione felt her mouth quirking up slightly. "So you slept with Fred?" Ginny said and Hermione felt her face flushing slightly.

"I never said that." She countered and Ginny scoffed.

"You really didn't have to," Ginny said with a bark of laughter. "So how was it? Was he gentleman? Did you sneak out after?" she asked, moving her legs so she sat facing Hermione with crossed legs, the way they used to in Hermione's dorm in Hogwarts.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping the girls leg playfully. "This is your brother you're asking about." She said and Ginny's face screwed up in distaste.

"Actually, don't tell me," she said, her face falling into a look of horror. "I can't believe you had sex with my brother." She said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"You were ecstatic about it like five minutes ago," she pointed out but Ginny shrugged. "And technically it was two of your bothers," she said with a laugh that only grew when she saw Ginny's abhorred expression. It wasn't long until she joined in with the laughter though.

"So what's going on with the two of you now then?"Ginny asked, nibbling slightly on a biscuit she'd found in Hermione's kitchen.

"We had sex and now Fred wants us to be together." Hermione said absently, like she was talking about the weather, but Ginny clearly didn't take to the casual tone as she nearly choked on her biscuit.

"He wants you to be together?" she asked, her eyes watering from choking as she watched Hermione toying with a loose thread on the jumper's sleeve. "Hermione? What did you say?" Ginny pressed, climbing over the back of the sofa to sit next to Hermione again.

"I didn't," she said and could feel the disapproval emitting from Ginny, but before she gave the redhead a chance to intervene, she spoke up again. "He told me to think about it, and - well, I am thinking about it."

"There shouldn't be anything to think about," Ginny said before rolling her eyes at Hermione's blank expression. "Oh, come on, Hermione." Ginny said impatiently. "You had a crush on him in school-"

"I also had a crush of Victor Krum." Hermione countered.

"You saved his life in the war-"

"I also saved Lavenders."

"You were going to leave Ron for him-"

"That does not count as reasoning!" Hermione burst out, sitting up straight and leveling her gaze with Ginny's.

"Why not?" Ginny countered her voice strong and steady – she really was turning into her mother.

"Well for starters because I didn't know that you knew that," Hermione said, her words trailing off slightly at the end, making Ginny smirk. "And secondly because that was a decision made under stress. I felt Ron didn't love me and so I fell for the only guy to show me the slightest bit of affection." She said but Ginny didn't seem convinced.

"Puh-lease." Ginny said, "Fred would have been a better husband to you than Ron ever would have. Now I'm not taking sides, I love both of my brothers. But Ron's a fucking idiot. I love him, but some things don't change." She said, starting with a hand on her heart just to let the entire charade fall away. They stayed in silence after that, Hermione not sure how to react and Ginny really not wanting to push her.

Hermione knew she liked Fred, she knew it as well as she knew the entire contents of _Hogwarts A: History_ cover to cover. That didn't mean there wasn't more to it, that there wasn't still things she needed to figure out before she went diving headlong into a relationship with him. Hermione had spent her whole life diving headlong into things after Harry and Ron. It seemed her logic only came in useful after they'd gotten themselves into a life threatening situation. Should now really be any different?

"He did love you, you know," Ginny said after the silence became a little awkward, the two of them just listening to the three children as they rummaged through Rose's toy chest. "He was gutted when you left. No one knew of course, he kept it pretty well hidden, but he fell apart. He spent months looking for you, searched the countryside in the hopes of finding you, and when he did, he was ecstatic."

"If you're trying to guilt me into being with him then you're really not thinking this through." Hermione said, her voice sounding bitterer than she'd intended it to. "Gin, I'm not saying I don't like him because I do, I really do," Hermione said and something in the way she said it must have convinced Ginny because the red-head nodded her assent, "But he's Ron's brother, that's going to cause some major complications and I don't want to drive a wedge between the two of them."

"Hermione," Ginny said, giving her the 'are-you-serious-look' that she'd perfected over the years of being with Harry. "There's been a wedge between them ever since he ended things and started spouting rubbish about you being a whore. Fred has his faults, _trust me_ , he does. But he protects those he loves with his life."

"So you think I should go for it, then?" Hermione posed more as a question than a statement, Ginny giving her a sympathising look.

"I think you'll regret running away from this a second time."


	15. To Distract Our Hearts

_"To Distract Our Hearts From Ever Missing Them."_

_\- Daughter, Youth_

* * *

"Is there much point to us coming today if we're only going to be back again in two days?" Draco asked as they walked up the driveway towards the backdoor of the burrow. It was two days before Christmas and Mrs Weasley had sent out owls asking all of her family to join them for Christmas day. Draco had been pleasantly surprised when the letter had been arrived, being addressed to Hermione, Draco and Rose.

"It's tradition, Draco," Hermione reasoned, gripping a hold of Rose's hand as she tried desperately to break free and go running after Teddy and James, the three of them having bonded amazingly over the past however many weeks. It was almost like they'd grown up together. It was thoughts like this that made the sting from her running away all the worse. The thought that Teddy and James could have helped Rose take her first steps, that she could have been there to hear Albus's first word. That she could have grown up knowing she had an amazing family that loved her. It was times like this that Hermione really began to wonder if she was ever going to be enough for this little girl. "Surely the great Draco Malfoy understands Christmas tradition," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows so they disappeared beneath her home knitted bobble hat. She'd certainly improved her knitting over the years.

"Of course, it usually consisted of my mother and father sitting at opposite ends of the study discussing business matters while I was palmed off to play with the Nanny, or if they were really desperate - the house elves." He said, readjusting the boxes he was carrying under his arm. They'd both thought carefully about the presents they'd brought the rest of the Weasley's, each of the gift cards signed by Hermione's soft handwriting, Draco's cursive script and Rose's scrawl. Now they were going to put them all under the tree once they'd finally finished decorating it.

"Wow, way to kill the mood, Mr. Grinch." Hermione said dryly as they approached the door.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," he began, but the back door of the burrow swung open to reveal Ginny dressed in her usual jeans and long sleeved t-shirt, her arms outstretched for Rose to run into, which she did.

"We'll talk later, Draco." She said giving his hand a quick squeeze after seeing the pained expression on his face.

"Later," he echoed, following her into the porch, stomping snow of his shoes and unravelling his scarf like she did.

"Now James, careful with that its very-" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed out from the living room followed by the sound of shattering and a quiet 'oops' "-delicate." She finished with a sigh.

"I've got it Molly," Harry said and Hermione walked into the room just as Harry waved his wand, the ornament repairing itself and landing back in James' hand, winking orange in the firelight. "Now be careful with it this time, James," Harry said and his son had the decency to look slightly more nervous.

"Okay, daddy," he said before hanging it up on the end of the branch. "Aunty Hermione!" he said excitedly when he turned to the doorway before running and hugging her waist.

"Hey James," she said before feeling another weight barrel into her, looking down to see scruffy hair, the colour of which matched the Christmas tree. "And hello Teddy." She said hugging them both until Ginny returned with Rose, the three children quickly running off to play or wreck havoc, or both.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs Weasley said, pulling Hermione into a tight hug, her face red from the warmth of the fire.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," she said and the woman swatted her arm slightly.

"Now how many times do I have to tell you. It's Molly to you." she scolded lightly, pointing at her the way she'd seen her do some many times to her boys, the way she could see Ginny doing through the window where the three children were playing after scaring the chickens. "Now, we've got your room sorted upstairs-"

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked, cutting the woman off before she could go any further.

"Everyone is staying here in the run up to Christmas, gets us all in the family spirit." She said with a bright smile, and Hermione found herself looking towards Draco who was placing the presents under the tree. "There's a room for you and Rose and one for Draco as well," she said and even Draco looked startled at that.

"Mrs Wesaley, thank you but it's really not necessary," Draco said, moving to stand beside Hermione where he was then swatted on the arm by Mrs Weasley in the same way Hermione had been.

"That's Molly to you too," she said pointing at Draco and Hermione saw him visibly swallow. "Now, Hermione, you're in Ginny's old room with Ginny and Angelina and Draco dear, you're across the hall with Percy in his old room." She said excitedly looking at both of their shocked faces with a bright smile. "And Rose has a bed in the nursery with Albus and everyone is where they should be." she said clapping her hands together.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she was saved the chance by Mrs Weasley pulling both her and Draco into one of her bone crushing hugs, gripping them both tightly despite Draco standing nearly a head and a half taller than her.

"I'm so glad the family is all back together," She said before pulling away, sniffling slightly before barrelling into the kitchen to greet the newest arrivals.

"That was-" Draco began, still frozen in place where Molly had released him.

"That was Molly Weasley." Hermione said before smiling brightly up at Draco who seemed a lot more sheepish than before. "Draco? What's wrong?" she asked looking at where he stood. His face was even paler than usual, she'd put it down to the cold before but they'd been inside a good ten minutes now and he should have warmed up a bit. His eyes looked haunted, the bags beneath them darker than Hermione had seen for a very long time, not since he'd stopped drinking and in turn, stopped his nightmares.

"Is this normal?" he asked quietly, turning to look at her with his sad grey eyes and Hermione fought hard not to hug him right there and then. She did however, lead him to the sofa and sit him down as she had the first Sunday they came here, both of her hands holding his as she spoke. "Is this how families are supposed to be?"

"What do you mean? All families are different." She said reasonably, watching as Draco's gaze shifted toward the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was cooking lunch, Mr Weasley stood by her side, pecking her on the cheek until she swatted him away.

"But they love each other." He said, but it was a question ad it didn't need answering.

"You love me and Rose," Hermione said lightly. "We're a family. Albeit a peculiar and slightly dysfunctional one, but we are a family," she said with a smile she hoped he'd return.

"The Weasley's are your family, you and Rose, they're not mine," he said and Hermione's heart broke at the confusion and longing she could see in his eyes.

"Draco, what is this about?" she said and watched as his breath caught in his throat.

"They're letting my mother out of Azkaban." Whatever Hermione had been expecting, that wasn't it.

"And you're worried she won't be your family anymore?" Hermione asked tentatively, not entirely sure what it was Draco was getting at, but whatever it was it was bothering him horribly, and it pained her to see it.

"I'm worried she wont like my family." He said bluntly "You and Rose. You said it yourself we're family, what if my mother can't see that?" he asked with a shrug, clearly not wanting to convey how hurt he truly was or how terrified he was at not being accepted.

"Maybe she loves you enough to see past it. You are family after all."

"She disowned her own sister because she fell in love with a muggleborn." Draco said dryly, leveling Hermione with a look to say that she really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Maybe she's changed. Azkaban does that to people," she said with a shiver, remembering the day she'd met Sirius, the skeleton of a man with the fiery eyes and the manic laughter. He was nothing like the smiling boy she'd seen in so many of Harry's photographs. "But whatever happens, Draco, you need to be there for her." She said and Draco, if possible, slumped further into his seat.

"I know," he said, running a hand over his face and through his pale hair. "They're letting her out after the new year, so I've got some time." He said, and Hermione was sure she saw the hint of a smile. She never saw much of Narcissa Malfoy, but what she knew for sure was that she loved her son and would do anything to protect him. Including Azkaban prison. "Can I ask you something?" Draco asked as the two of them stood, ready to go and help Molly with lunch and to greet everyone else as they began to arrive.

"Sure," she replied, threading her fingers though his like they did so many times when either of them were feeling anxious about something. It was a reflex now. No wonder people thought they were a couple.

"Which one is Percy?" he asked and Hermione laughed, tugging him through to the kitchen, grateful not for the first time that Draco Malfoy was apart of her little family.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu. She was lying on her back on a small single bed, staring up at the white painted ceiling, from which hung tiny little fairy lights that hadn't yet been turned on. Rolling over, the sheets crunching slightly beneath her she saw the other occupants of the room.

She'd supposed to have been sharing a room with Ginny and Angelina since Mrs Weasley didn't trust the couples to sleep together under her roof even now. Instead she woke up to see Harry and Ginny both sleeping soundly in the two single beds they'd pushed together. Angelina had snuck off to Fred and George's room to stay with her husband leaving Teddy and James in a room with Ron.

Overall Hermione found it amusing, but there was a slight pang of longing in her stomach when she remembered the old arrangement. Her and Ginny would make like they were asleep when Mrs Weasley made her rounds and once the woman was asleep Hermione would sneak out to sleep in Ron's bed, passing Harry silently in the hallway.

Now she was alone. She supposed she could sneak into the nursery and sleep with Rose, maybe even Draco (They'd done it before, after all) but it didn't stop the sense that where she really wanted to be was two floors up in the same room as George and Angelina, her body tucked snugly against Fred's as he held her in his arms, the scent of gunpowder and cinnamon filling her nose.

With a slight groan, Hermione pulled herself from the bed, throwing the comforter, blanket and home-made quilt (The Weasley's never did adopt the idea of Muggle heating) off and not bothering to replace it like she normally would, deciding instead to get the bathroom before the morning rush. It was only after she'd showered, brushed her teeth and managed to charm her hair into a false sense of calm that she realised just how early it must be. Nobody else was awake, not even Mrs Weasley who had always been cooking breakfast whenever she awoke when Ginny did. Then again, Hermione had trained herself to be a morning riser with Rose and Draco living with her and Ginny never really graced anyone with her presence at any time before eleven.

Tugging down the sleeves of her jumper, Hermione began making her way down stairs, hoping to have a good cup of coffee before everyone else woke up.

"Morning," said a voice as she entered the kitchen and Hermione started slightly, grasping her heart with her hand as she braced herself against the back of a chair.

"Merlin, Draco!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm slightly as he chuckled.

"I made you a coffee," he said, passing her the rather large mug of coffee as she sank into the nearest seat. "Seems the Weasley's aren't very accustomed to our routine," he said with a laugh, moving to sit down opposite her.

"Or they just find it a lot easier to sleep," she said, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes. Even if she did wake up early it didn't change that fact that she was always shattered. She could barely remember the last time she'd had a good nights sleep. Except that wasn't the case. She could remember in vivid detail the last time she'd had a good nights sleep, she just decided it would be best if she didn't do anything about it. She hadn't even spoken to Fred when he arrived the night before, claiming she was tired and running off to Ginny's room, the red-head soon following after to mock and scold her for acting like a child.

"Lucky for some," he said and Hermione nodded, taking a deep gulp of her coffee, ignoring how the liquid burnt her throat slightly. She could see Draco had also chosen to take advantage of the lack of people around and shower before the rush. His hair was still slightly damp making it seem more silver than platinum blonde, the ends dripping slightly onto his green jumper."I never knew the Weasley's could be this quiet." He said and Hermione laughed, spitting coffee back into her mug as she tried to drink it.

"Don't get used to it." she said glancing at the clock – the one that told the actual time. "Molly will be up in about half an hour to start cooking breakfast, and once that's done there is going to be surge of Weasley's and Potter's coming down those stairs following the scent of food," she said indicating with her head to the rickety looking staircase.

"I don't think I can handle them all at once," Draco said with a dry chuckle and Hermione smiled sweetly, recalling all the morning she'd spent here both in and out of school, of summers she spent away from her parents, of Christmas' and even Easter's.

"Well, Fred and George will be down first – they get the hungriest the quickest – which means Angelina will come down and so will Percy. Harry and Ginny might emerge an hour or so later if Ginny feels like waking up and then Ron will always be last. If he has to choose between sleep and food, sleep usually wins out." She finished, not noticing the look Draco was giving her.

"Do you study everything you see?" he asked and Hermione laughed.

"I've spent a lot of time here over the years. I always woke up around six to come and get drink and read before everything got too loud. It was always my favourite time here. It's even better when the sun hasn't risen yet and I'd sneak out to the orchard to wait for it." Draco felt himself smiling at the way her face lit up.

"You really do belong here, Hermione," he said sipping his coffee, watching as she deflated slightly. "You never should have left."

"Not you too." She grumbled, resting her elbows on the table her head falling into her hands.

"I know its not what you want to hear," he began but she didn't look up "But you really do belong here, they're your family." He said.

"So are you," she said looking up at him. "If I didn't leave then I never would have found you and then where would you be?" she challenged and he chuckled slightly.

"Alright, you've made your point. I'd probably be in Azkaban or dead."

"Lovely talk for the morning." She said. Draco opened his mouth to speak but stopped immediately after hearing the sounds of feet shuffling above him. "And so it begins," Hermione said with a grin at Draco's exasperated expression. "Want to go and watch the sunrise and wait for all this to be over?" she asked, indicating with her head towards the back door and the slowly lightening sky outside the window.

"I'm going to need some kind of happy memory to get me through this week."

"Stop being so grumpy," she said, standing up and dragging him with her to the door, looping her arm through his as they made their way through the freshly fallen snow. "It's Christmas eve after all."

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur of decorations and other preparations. Everyone was assigned their jobs by Mrs Weasley who was still slightly overwhelmed by the sight of all her children and grandchildren under one roof. Hermione and Draco had been put on living room decoration duty, something that Rose found extremely exciting and relieved Hermione as Fred had been put on vegetable preparation duty in the kitchen with his brother. That meant that unless she was getting snacks or drinks, Hermione had no reason to interact with Fred and visa-versa. She did need to talk to him, to let him know what it was she wanted to do about them, but she just didn't have the energy for it now.

That's how nearly an hour later Hermione found herself stood with Draco in a perfectly decorated living room. Tinsel hung from the wooden beams in the ceiling and bordered both the photo frames in the room and the fireplace. All presents were tucked neatly beneath the perfectly decorated tree and even a small bustle of mistletoe hung from the doorway, something she knew she was going to have to try and keep Lavender away from. It was with a slight groan that she realised that Lavender was staying at the Burrow for Christmas eve and would either be staying in the room with her, Ginny and Angelina, or she'd be sneaking off to bunk with Ron for the night. Not one of the idea's really appealed to her.

"Are we done?" Draco asked from the sofa. He'd only actually spent ten minutes decorating and after stabbing himself repeatedly with the pin he'd been using for some of the tinsel he'd given up, flopping back onto the sofa with Rose sat on his lap.

"Yes, _we_ are," Hermione said with faux annoyance, throwing a bauble at him to punctuate her point. It hit him square on the forehead, making Rose giggle excitedly.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Granger," Draco said grabbing the nearby tinsel. Hermione only had time to squeal before Draco attacked her with it, wrapping it around her body so her arms were stuck to her sides and her legs were tangled.

"Draco!" she said trying to sound assertive, but the laughter in her voice made it crack. He'd tied the tinsel off and stepped back to admire his masterpiece. Hermione stood in the center of the room, wrapped from head to toe in bright red tinsel unable to move her arms and only barely able to move her legs.

"What d'you say, Rose," he began, smirking his classic Malfoy smirk that made Hermione roll her eyes. "Should we push her?" he said and the girl just giggled more, something Draco took as her permission as he began advancing towards Hermione.

"Draco – Draco, no – Draco!" She squealed as he tackled her, leaving her lying on the floor in a pile of tinsel and limbs, much to Draco and Rose's amusement.

"Oh, it looks wonderful, Hermione dear," Mrs Weasley's voice said from the doorway and Hermione scoffed slight at how sheepish Draco suddenly seemed to be. "Hermione what on earth are you doing down there," she said looking between Hermione as she wrestled her way out of the tinsel and Draco who was failing to contain his laughter.

"I just took a tumble, Molly," she said, narrowing her eyes at Draco who'd picked Rose up from the floor, the two of them giggling behind Molly's back.

"Well there's plenty to do," Molly said and Hermione nodded slightly. "Go and help in the kitchen, dear." She said as Hermione made her way out of the room. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, young man," she said, rounding on Draco, but Hermione had already left the room to help out in the kitchen.

"So, what're we cooking?" Hermione asked, grabbing and apron from the door of the pantry and tying it around her waist.

"Mince pies," was the reply and Hermione felt her face flush at the voice, thankful she was behind the door of the pantry and not in full view.

"Lovely," she said, stepping out and shutting the pantry door, giving Fred a small smile before grabbing the nearest rolling pin. "Lets get started then,"

As it happened, Hermione had no idea how to make mince pies. She's pulled the recipe book from the shelf, the pages yellowing with age, but she'd found the recipe easily. She read the recipe three times before she even began to get anything together, pulling her hair back into a quick bun to keep it out of the way as she gathered ingredients.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you," she said quietly as she passed him to grab a mixing bowl. He didn't move out of her way, letting her arm brush against his side instead.

"It's only been a couple of days, Hermione," Fred said with a laugh. "I said I'd give you time to think, and I am." She watched out of the corner of her eye as he leaned casually against the counter, the sleeves of his navy jumper rolled up and his arms crossed over his chest. she didn't miss the little apron he had tied around his waist to protect his jeans.

"Well, I have been thinking," she said as she began opening cupboards in search of flour. "And I think I know my answer," she said as she spied it atop one of the high shelves in the cupboards. Clambering onto the cabinet she reached up for it, her fingers only just grazing the bottom of the bag as she tried to pull it off the shelf. Fred had moved now to stand behind her, whether to make sure she didn't fall or to be closer to her, she didn't know, but she tried to ignore the heat that flared in her veins at his presence, focusing instead on getting the flour down.

She opened her mouth to finish her answer just as her hands grasped the bag, pulling it down from the shelf and holding it in front of her. But before she could even utter a syllable there was a pop, followed by a weight leaving Hermione's hands as the bag of flour burst, showering her and the area around her with the white powder. She coughed slightly, wiping it from her face as she clambered off the counter, ready to play the whole thing off as an accident. That was until she saw Fred barely concealing his laughter, his wand in his hand.

"Did you – Unbelievable!" she announced, gesturing with her arms at the mess he'd made.

"Sorry, love," he said with a bark of laughter. "I couldn't resist," and he pocketed his wand.

"And I was about to tell you I wanted to be with you!" she exclaimed and the humour on Fred's face melted away as Hermione tried to dust to flour from her body. It only took a few steps and Fred was stood in front of her, his blue eyes boring down into her brown.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and he sounded slightly surprised.

"Unlike some people," she said, narrowing her eyes at him slightly, "I don't have to make a joke out of everything," she'd barely even finished her sentence until Fred's arms naked around her waist, his lips pressing against hers in such a familiar way it made her legs fell like they'd turned to jelly. It only took a second of hesitation before she returned the kiss, feeling Fred's hands like fire as they trailed from her waist to the small of her back, one of them venturing into her flour covered hair.

Her small hands fisted in his jumper, her lungs screaming for her to part, that she needed to breathe, but Hermione didn't want it to end, not just yet. It was only when they heard the clearing of a throat that the two parted. Eyes wide and frantic, Hermione spied Draco in the doorway, his shoulder leaning against it as he took in the scenario before him.

"Draco!" Hermione squeaked and opened her mouth to explain but Draco waved her off.

"I'm not even surprised." He said with a slight laugh. "Better I find you than Mother Weasley though. I expect that's that reason she makes the couples sleep in separate beds." He said before leaving the room, leaving Hermione slightly dumbfounded.

"If we're a couple now," Fred said, moving in front of her again, his blue eyes afire with longing "Does that mean I'll have the pleasure of your company in my bed?" he asked, leaning down towards her.

"Perhaps," Hermione said, her lips hovering above his, but before he could close the gap there was another pop and Fred's vision was clouded with white, the ringing sound of Hermione's laughter filling his ears as he coughed at the flour that was trying to fill his lungs. "Sorry," Hermione said, pocketing her wand, a smirk that rivaled his own on her face. "I couldn't resist," she echoed and Fred laughed, rubbing flour from his eyes.

"You're in for it now, Granger," he said, advancing on her as she squealed in an attempt to get away, but his arms snaked around her waist as he lifted her from the floor with ease. And it was in that moment that Fred knew he had finally met his match with Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Mumma! Mumma, wake up!" came the cries of Rose the following morning and Hermione grumbled her response.

"Mumma's sleeping," she said, rolling over and burying her face in the pillow. She'd finally began to get a decent nights sleep and then she was attacked by the sweetest little alarm clock that she couldn't his snooze on.

"Come on, Mumma! It's Christmas!" Rose squealed and Hermione knew she had no choice. She could hear Ginny's similar replied as her and Harry were bombarded by Teddy and James.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." She said, pulling herself into a sitting position and looking over at where Rose was stood beside the bed. With a smile, Hermione grabbed her, listening to her shriek of delight as she pulled her into her lap, kissing her forehead. "Merry Christmas you little monster," Hermione said with a laugh as Rose giggled. "Let's go wake up Draco and everyone else, shall we?" Hermione asked and Rose shrieked in excitement, running out of the room, still wearing her pyjama's Teddy and James in tow as they made their way through the house.

"Is it too late to go back and live under the stairs?" Harry grumbled, grabbing his glasses from the side table and ramming them on his face.

"Afraid so." Ginny said giving him a quick kiss. "It would get very cramped." She said with a smile and Harry pulled her closer, kissing all over her face as she laughed, swatting his arm.

"Merry Christmas, Gin."

"Okay, guys, no time to get dressed, lets just go." Hermione said, grabbing her robe and pulling it on, "Actually, You two should probably put _something_ on," she said with a slight laugh before making her way out of the room after her daughter, amazed by the turn her life her taken.

* * *

"Alright everyone," Mrs Weasley announced as they all sat in the living room. Mr Weasley sat in the armchair she was stood beside. Somehow Hermione, Draco, Fred, Angelina and George had all crammed on the sofa, Fred's arm subtly around Hermione's waist as Harry and Ginny crammed themselves into the last armchair with Albus in Ginny's arms. Ron wasn't present having apparated to Lavenders when he'd woken up leaving Percy as the only adult on the floor with the other children. "Presents," she said, clapping her hands together as she began passing out packages to everyone – no one had to guess what they were.

"Mummy! Mummy, look!" Rose said excitedly as she held up the little blue jumper with and orange 'R' printed on the front.

"It's lovely, Rose!" Hermione exclaimed realising this was Rose's first Weasley sweater, watching as Mrs Weasley beamed at the little girl. "Go thank Grandma and see if she'll put it on for you," but Molly didn't need asking, she bustled over to the little girl, kneeling down next to her and helping her into the little jumper, her brown eyes teary as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck in what was a surprisingly tight hug.

"I got one too?" Draco asked, staring down at the green jumper in his lap, the silver 'D' winking up at him.

"Of course you did!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family, Ferret!" Fred and George said together, followed by a chorus of laughs as everyone watched Draco's cheeks flush slightly. They all also received a generous amount of homemade fudge that Hermione had long since learnt not to eat all at once.

"Whats this?" Hermione asked as she picked up a small, deep red velvet box.

"That's for you dear," Mrs Weasley said. "From me and Arthur." With slight anticipation, Hermione opened the box to reveal what looked like a watch, but it only had one hand that was spinning wildly like a compass at the top of the world. The watches face was buffed gold, clearly an old item passed down through generations. The leather strap was slightly worn and the ancient runes on the watch's face were ones that not even Hermione could translate.

"What is it?" Hermione asked and heard some laughter and comments about the brightest witch of her age not knowing, but she drowned it out, focusing instead on Mrs Weasley's teary face.

"It's a compass, Hermione. So you always find your way home." She said and Hermione felt her eyes welling up at the sight. That's why the compass was spinning; Hermione was finally back with her family, with everyone she loved. Hermione Granger was home.

* * *

Half an hour later and everyone was sat surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper and a similar pile of gifts, all that was left now was for the children to finish opening theirs.

"Go on, Teddy. Open it," Ginny urged as they watched the small boy with his turquoise jumper with a bright yellow 'T', his pale green eyes curious as he turned the heavy, rectangular object in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked Harry and Ginny, but they both just smiled.

"You'll have to open it, buddy," George said and Teddy did as he was told, tugging at the paper until it revealed a photo frame about the size of an envelope.

"Are they-" Teddy began, but drifted off, staring at the picture as Harry maneuvered his way to sit behind his godson.

"Your parents," Harry said proudly, his hand on Teddy's shoulder as he looked at the image the small boy was holding. They all watched in silence, Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes and felt as Draco's hand sought hers. She wasn't sure who was reassuring who. Teddy's face screwed up for a second, his eyes shut as he pictured the man in the photograph and after a few seconds Teddy's hair changed from being turquoise and sticking out at awkward angles to being soft, and fluffy and a light brown in colour. He was the spitting image of Remus at his age.

"Thank you," the little boy said, crying as he threw himself at his god-father who enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I thought it was time you saw your father," Harry said as he held the little boy nestled his face in Harry's neck.

"You didn't have to," Teddy said and Hermione could feel the tears running down her cheeks. "You're my daddy too," And Harry gripped the boy tighter, standing up so the boy sat on his hip, the photograph sat amongst his other presents. "I love you, dad," the boy said, sniffling slightly. He scrunched his face one more time, everyone anticipation what his hair was going to do this time. A soft chorus of 'Ahhs' filled the room as Teddy opened his eyes to reveal them to be the same emerald green as Harry's.

"I love you too, Teddy," Harry said, sitting on the arm of the armchair, Teddy in his lap.

"Merry Christmas!" Came a voice and everyone's faces turned to see Bill in the doorway, his arms filled with presents. Victoire was by his side, Fleur holding Dominique was stood behind him.

After another half an hour of gift giving it was finally time for everyone to get dressed and have breakfast.

"You've all got half an hour!" Molly announced and every dashed off for the first stabs at the bathroom, Ginny holding back to dress Albus in the nursery. Hermione had barely reached the top of the stairs where she felt a tug on her arm pulling her into Ginny's bedroom.

"What the-" Hermione half shouted before she felt something covering her mouth. It was only after she pulled back she realised it was Fred.

"Merry Christmas." He said with a smirk and Hermione found herself trying to catch her breath.

"I think we've established that already." She said with a laugh. "What all this about." Fred didn't answer, just held up a small black box with a small red bow on top of it. "Fred, what is this?" she asked and Fred rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Well obviously, Hermione, it's a Christmas present. And its long overdue." He said. Tentatively, Hermione took the box, opening it slowly to reveal a small, silver necklace inside of it. it was no bigger than her thumbnail, and had a small, golden flower on it that Hermione soon realised was a Rose.

"Fred, this is-"

"A locket," he interrupted, urging her to open the small necklace that she soon noticed was hinged. With fumbling fingers, Hermione pulled the necklace from the box, placing the box on the desk as she pried the locket open. Inside were two tiny pictures, both of which were moving. The first was her in the hospital the day Rose was born, her hair wild, her face red but smiling as she cried, holding her daughter in her arms for the first time. The second was taken a year later at Rose's first birthday. It was Hermione stood with Rose on her hip in her old kitchen, her eyes shut as she pressed her nose against her daughter's who was smiling with glee.

"Fred," Hermione began, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "This is beautiful."

"Look at the back." he urged and Hermione hastily turned the locket over and ready the tiny engraving.

_Rose Weasley_

_January 29th 2000_

"I cant believe you did this," she said looking up at him where he smiled down at her. He took the necklace from her, indicating that she turn around so he could put it on for her. She pulled her hair up, feeling his fingers as they grazed her throat, her skin burning where he touched her.

"I had this made when Rose was born, I just needed to get the right pictures." He said and Hermione smiled, feeling him fasten the chain quickly and effortlessly. "You left before I could give it to you." he said and Hermione span on her heel to face him, not realising how close he really was.

"Fred-"

"You don't have to explain," he interrupted again; bring his hand so it cupped her cheek. "You're here now,"

"And I'm never going to disappear again." She whispered before reaching up and pressing her lips to his.


	16. And If You're In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm, to post the last chapter today, or not. That is the question.

_"And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_

_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone."_

_\- Daughter, Youth_

* * *

_February 23rd 2004_

The ceremony had been far more elegant than Hermione ever had expected. Ron and Lavender had really pulled out all the stops. They'd married at the burrow, as seemed to be tradition for any of the Weasley's. Apart from the alarming colour scheme of white, gold and pink, Hermione had strangely enjoyed the service. Lavender's dress hadn't been _entirely_ awful despite being rather big, rather ruffled and rather low-cut. Neither one of the bride or groom had messed up with their vows and they'd become married without any arguments.

Parvati, Padma and Ginny had been the bridesmaids, and much to Ginny's distaste had stood at the altar wearing floor length pink dresses and rather high silver pumps. If there was one thing in this world that Ginny truly hated, it was pink and it had heels. Other than the large pink flower that clashed awfully with her red hair, Hermione thought she looked rather pretty.

It was evening now, the sun having set early due to the month. Snow covered the ground outside the marquee, but due to a regularly renewed warming spell, the guests were free to walk around without the worry of thick winter coats. There was a beautiful charm over the marquee that allowed the snow to fall beneath the pointed ceiling, the ice melting before it touched anyone's skin. It reminded Hermione of the ceiling in the Great Hall and the magic it held.

That's how Hermione was able to sit in the corner of the room wearing the same lavender dress she'd worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding all those years ago that still managed to fit (with slight adjustments) a purple ribbon wrapped subtly around her arm like she'd done on her own wedding night. Her hair was barely tamed but she'd managed – with Fleur's help – to braid some of it around the back of her head to at least give the appearance of being less wild than it really was. Rose was sat in her lap wearing her best dress, a cute blue one with a white belt, her red hair down with a small blue bow at the back. She currently seemed very distracted by the flowery centrepieces that Lavender had picked out.

The bride and groom were still dancing together, and had been for a good half an hour. Lavender's hair had amazingly managed to stay in the rather tight ringlets that she had pinned back with what looked like large pearls, but Hermione couldn't be sure. Still, the couple seemed happy. It was enough to take Hermione back to her wedding night with Ron; how he'd taken dancing lessons to impress her despite the fact she had no idea how to dance either. She'd been too interested in books when she was little unlike the other girls who had all gone a learn ballet.

"It's not a complete disaster," she heard someone say and sighed contently at Fred's voice as he pulled a chair to sit beside her.

"Amazingly not," Hermione said with a laugh, swaying slightly to the soft music, her mind still far away and nostalgic. It was as she watched the couple dancing that she caught the groom's eye. She held her breath, expecting to see the hatred brewing there, but instead she saw something that was gone too quickly to identify. Whatever it was, it was enough. Once the song had finished, Ron passed his wife over to his father who began dancing with her before straightening his dress robes and walking away from the dance floor.

Walking towards her.

"Holy crap." She said before silently cursing herself for swearing infront of her now four-year-old daughter.

"Merlin, this is a strange turn of events." Fred said, standing protectively beside Hermione as she got to her feet. Fred and Hermione had announced their relationship a month ago at Rose's birthday to the joy of many and the anger of one. Ron had exploded, he'd not even wanted to attend the party and he'd left instantly. Hermione hadn't heard from his since. "Do you want me to take her?" Fred asked but Hermione shook her head.

"Hello, Ronald," she said as he stood before her, his face reddening slightly in what Hermione thought to be embarrassment.

"Hello, Hermione," he said sheepishly, shifting his weight between his feet. "I just – well I thought I should – its been hard and - I don't,"

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said, watching pitifully as he stumbled over his words. She'd known Ron for the best part of her life. She knew when he was sorry and knew it wasn't often. Whatever had happened between them, arguments and divorce and everything in-between, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"It is?" he asked, clearly shell-shocked.

"It is?" Fred then asked her and she smiled.

"You were right, Ron. I lied to you." she said and he cocked his eyebrow at her slightly. "I fell in love with another man. But I never cheated on you and I never lied about our daughter," she said, feeling as Rose hid her face in her neck slightly. Any encounter Rose and Ron had in the past were never very good. 

"So she's really mine?" he asked, looking at the little girl with the most pained expression on his face that it made Hermione want to hold him. Maybe it was her maternal instincts, but she wanted to hug him and comfort him, to soothe all the hate and all the pain away. Hermione nodded her response and Ron fell back a step, his hand over his mouth, his face red with what Hermione thought was shame.

"Rose," Hermione said, jolting the girl in her arms slightly. "I'd like you to meet your father," she said and the girl regarded Ron with a strange look in her eyes. She was nervous, Hermione could tell, but she was a smart girl, she understood what a father was, she'd just never understood why she didn't have one.

"You're my daddy?" Rose asked and Ron looked about ready to cry at her voice, but he cleared his throat anyway. Hermione placed Rose on the floor so she could stand, Ron lowering himself so he was level with her. She realised now that this was the first Ron had spoken to his daughter in a very, very long time.

"Yes, Rose," he said, his voice sounding slightly cracked as he spoke. "I am your father. And I'm very sorry I've not been there for you, or for your mum, and I wish I could be there for you in the future." He said and Hermione fumbled for Fred's hand, only to find it waiting for her, warm and comforting, fitting perfectly in her own.

"Why can't you be there?" she asked, her finger in her mouth as she spoke.

"Because, I may be your father, Rose, but I'm not your daddy." He said and Rose seemed thoroughly confused, but Hermione let him continue. She knew that Ron needed to say this as much as Rose needed to hear it, even if she didn't quite understand. "You're a very special girl, Rose, just like your mother, and I don't deserve you after I left you." he said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I don't deserve either of you," he said and gave Hermione a brief, heart-broken glance. "Fred is your daddy; he'll be a much better one that I will."

"Ron, are you sure?" Fred asked, his mouth agape as he watched his brother wipe away his tears.

"I'm sure." He said with a nod. "You're far better for her than I am."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, wiping away her own tears.

"No, thank you, Hermione. Not many people would forgive me for being such a stubborn prat."

"I don't think your wife will forgive you if you make her do another dance with your father," Hermione cocked out a laugh despite the tears running down her face, it was a laugh that Ron reciprocated.

"I best deal with that," he said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. Before he turned to go, he grabbed Hermione into a tight, bone crushing hug, one she'd far from been expecting, but reciprocated almost instinctively. "I've missed you, Hermione." he said before pulling away, leaving a startled Hermione to stare on as he took Lavender by the hand and began leading her around the dance floor once again.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, leaning towards her from where he stood by her side. He'd picked Rose up and was cuddling his new daughter like he was afraid of losing her. Rose was already calling him daddy.

"Yeah," he said, turning to him, her face slightly red.

"Marry me," Whatever Hermione had thought he was going to say, that wasn't it. Once again she stared at him, her mouth agape as he smiled down at her.

"Is there something in the water today?" she spluttered slightly. "We've only been together a few months!" she said, the only logical thought that she could think of spewing from her mouth.

"So had you and Ron." He countered with smirk, his blue eyes alight with anticipation.

"And that did go to hell in a hand-basket," she said feeling exceptionally hot for the coolness of the marquee, her skin flushing as she looked around her, what for, she didn't know.

"Yeah, but Ron's a prat. He said so himself!" Fred said with a laugh and Hermione felt herself joining in. He always got to her. It didn't matter where they were, whether they were in bed together or at a wedding, he could always make her laugh. He was under her skin. "Come one, Hermione," he said, his voice challenging her as he smirked down at her, Rose playing with his untied tie around his neck. "Let's be a proper family."

She took a moment to think it through only to find she had no possible arguments for either side, her mind had simply been wiped clean, like it often was around him. She could hear the laughs from those around her and turned her eyes back to the party, Fred stood beside her still awaiting an answer. Her eyes ghosted over where Harry and Ginny were dancing, to where George stood with his arms around Angelina, resting delicately on her already protruding stomach. She looked to Draco and where he sat surprisingly with Teddy on his lap, no doubt talking about his family and the Noble House of Black. He saw Bill and Fleur as they danced like they fell in love yesterday and where Charlie was entertaining the smallest children with a small dragon he'd brought with him. And she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

"Okay," she said, not looking at him, but she could almost fee the excitement radiating off of him.

"Really?" he asked and Hermione laughed.

"I've loved you since before I saved your life. I was going to leave my husband for you and I've spent the last three years drinking in mangy bars to try and forget you. Of course I'll marry you," she said with a laugh and Fred placed Rose on the floor just so he could envelop Hermione into a hug, pulling her flush against him and searching her face for any sign of uncertainty. Clearly he didn't find any as he quickly pressed his lips to hers, smiling against her lips.

"I'm never loosing you again." He said against her lips and she tried hard not to giggle like a little girl. "I mean it, Hermione, I'm going to be there for it all, from the perfect start to the finish line."

"I'd hardly say our start was perfect," she said and Fred pulled back.

"Don't spoil it," he said before kissing her again


	17. The Finish Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here we are.
> 
> Over a year ago I posted this story on FF.Net for the first time and I honestly never thought it would end up being this popular. Thank you so much for all who have read and commented and everything else!  
> I hate for this to be the end but I'm afraid it is, I really hope you enjoyed this story and will check out some of my other ones.
> 
> I really can't thank you guys enough. If any of you write your own fanfictions then you know that the support of your readers is as important as your idea. I couldn't have done it without all of you.
> 
> Now here we go - The finish line.

_"To the finish line."_

_\- Daughter, Youth_

* * *

_September 1st 2011_

It had been fifteen years since Hermione had last stepped foot on platform nine and three quarters and it seemed only fitting that her first time doing so would be to see of her daughter for her first day of school.

"Slow down you two, we're all going through together," Hermione called across the platform where the redheaded man was pushing his way through the crowd with a full trolley, an eleven-year-old girl with untameable red curls sat on top of the luggage whooping with delight. "Come one Hugo, we'd best catch up to them," Hermione said with a soft smile as she looked down at her second child, Hugo, who was nearly four years old. He looked back at her with his big blue eyes, his thumb in his mouth, his head of bushy brown hair hard to mistake.

She gently shifted the weight on her hip, the little girl grabbing at her hair in a way that was only marginally uncomfortable, but Hermione was used to it. Georgina was only one-year-old and had the same brown eyes as her mother but had inherited the Weasley hair.

When they finally caught up to the man pushing the trolley he was waiting by the wall between platforms nine and ten, a smirk on his face as he stared at his wife with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sorry, Love, but you can't say you weren't in a rush on your first day?" Fred asked, cocking an eyebrow at Hermione who just rolled her eyes, something she did a lot being married to notorious prankster Fred Weasley.

"Let's just go, shall we," Hermione said softly. "Everyone else is going to be waiting," she said and Fred pecked her on the cheek before urging Rose to take the handle of the trolley.

"Together, Rosie?" he asked and the girl beamed back at him, a smile so like her mothers brightening her pale features.

"Together, Dad," she said and Hermione felt her heart fluttering in her chest. Rose had always taken to Fred, even when she was a baby, to see her now, calling him her father, there was nothing more Hermione could ask for. She was happy.

"Come on then, Hugo," Hermione said after Fred's heel disappeared through the wall. "Quick while no ones looking," and Hugo smiled up at her, his thumb is his mouth before following his mother through the wall, emerging on the other side to the sight of the great red steam engine that Hermione honestly never thought she'd see again.

"Choo-Choo!" Hugo squeaked excitedly, bouncing up and down as he pointed at the train.

"Come one, Hugo, we need to find the others." There wasn't really need to worry; the Weasley's weren't a hard bunch to find. They stood about half way along the platform in a large group talking loudly and drawing the attention of nearly everyone around them that didn't know who they were (Mostly muggle parents). Hermione spotted her husband first, mostly because he was smiling and beckoning her along.

"What took you so long, Mum?" Rose asked with a smirk that rivalled her fathers and Hermione just narrowed her eyes playfully at her daughter before the two burst out laughing.

"She's always falling behind now a days." Harry said with a laugh, his green eyes lighting up as he hugged Hermione tightly, ruffling Hugo's wild hair with his hand.

"Who's side are you on?" Hermione asked, releasing Hugo's hand so he could run over and say hello to Lily, the youngest of the Potters, a small girl, only five years old with emerald eyes and fiery red hair. She was truly living up to her namesake.

"Harry's always on the winning side," Ginny said, kissing her husbands cheek, her red hair pulled back into a ponytail to reveal her freckled face.

"It's good to see you, 'Mione," Bill said smiling at her where he stood with his arm around Fleur. They were both here for their eldest daughter, Victoire's, first year. She was too busy talking to Teddy who was already going into his third year to properly notice Hermione had even arrived.

"So you get to go to Hogsmede?" Victoire asked excitedly, her silvery hair pulled into two braids over her shoulders.

"Yep, Dad signed my permission slip the second he got it!" Teddy exclaimed, his hair a bright Turquoise as he beamed up at Harry with the smile that often surfaced when he felt like bragging about anything and everything. Seems Teddy took after his mother in that respect, but he was really starting to look like his father - Harry couldn't have been happier.

"Of course he did," Hermione said with a laugh, one she soon heard someone join in with, someone she soon realised was Ron. He stood beside Lavender, smiling at Rose with what she could almost have distinguished as pride.

"That reminds me!" Harry exclaimed, turning towards Teddy. "You've got the map?" he asked and Teddy's face lit up with a mischievous smirk.

"I'd never lose it for the world. I've got to keep Moony's spirit alive!" he said excitedly.

"And I get to keep Prongs'!" James said excitedly, high-fiving Teddy over Victoire's head. He was starting his second year now and had been boasting to Rose ever since he'd stepped foot on the train the last year.

"Who's spirit do I get to keep alive?" Rose said sounding slightly offended she'd been left out. Ever since they'd met, Rose, James and Teddy had been inseparable, and nothing had really changed as they grew up. They always disappeared during family get together's to create mischief and despite Hermione's attempts to deter her, she's also taken on the prankster spirit from her father.

"Oh, you're a little Padfoot," Harry said as he ruffled Rose's curls.

"Hey, I want to keep someone's spirit alive!" Victoire said indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest, her cheeks turning the same pink as her dress.

"You cant!" Teddy said, he and James wearing the same look of horror.

"And why not?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked at the two boys. She'd really taken after her mother in both beauty and attitude. Teddy, Rose and James all shared the same look of fear - they'd been on the receiving end of one of Victoire's tantrums one too many times.

"Because – because you're a girl!" James sputtered like the idea was horrendous.

"I'm a girl!" Rose shouted, her face flaring red, the same way any Weasley's did when they got angry. Teddy and James both laughed.

"But you're not a very good one!" Teddy shouted and the children broke out into laughter, Rose punching Teddy in the arm hard enough that he flinched. Hermione fought the urge to giggle herself. Rose was just like she'd been at her age, finding comfort in the company of boys. She was as smart as Hermione had been, but with a mischievous spark, all of her knowledge was going towards pranks and the like - something Hermione was sure she'd hear about a lot from Professor McGonagall over the next year.

"Any one seen George?" Fred asked, moving to stand beside Hermione, laying his arm lazily around her shoulders. "Him and Angelina are meant to be coming," he said as he scanned the group. Bill and Fleur were wrapped in each others arms, a sulking Dominique stood beside them with her silvery hair falling down past her shoulders and two-year-old Louis, the only one to have inherited the Weasley hair, was in his mother's arms, tugging gently at his father's ponytail.

"He left Fred and Roxy with mum and dad last night, they've got to go and pick them up." Bill replied and Fred nodded, looking at the clock and seeing it read _10:45_ , they still had fifteen minutes until the train left.

It therefore came as no surprise when at five to eleven Fred could hear the calls of his twin from the other end of the platform.

"We're here!" George shouted, half jogging to keep up with his son, Fred, who was turning seven next month. He was a gangly boy, with the same colouring as his mother, his hair dark and wispy. "We didn't miss it," he said, breathing heavily as Fred the second moved to join the other children, instantly getting dragged into a headlock from James who proceeded to noogie him as the other children all laughed along. Angelina came up a few moments later, her face flushed slightly, her dark hair down in it's wispy curls around her face, a small girl with pale, freckled skin and a head of scruffy red hair perched on her hip.

"Sorry we took so long," Angelina said, readjusting Roxanne, the three year old mumbling her annoyance at the movement. "But once your mother starts talking she just doesn't stop," she breathed and everyone joined her with a good natured laugh, each remembering a time they'd had their ear talked off by Mrs Weasley and her gushing.

"Mum! Mum! Can I get on the train now?" Rose was asking, tugging slightly at her mother's cardigan, jumping excitedly on the spot.

"Lets check you've got everything first." Hermione said, passing Georgina into Fred's waiting arms. After learning that George had named his son after his twin, Fred had promised to do the same. Hugo was almost called George but something had changed in the couple's minds and since their next child was a girl, they decided to compromise. George still swore he'd spoil his little namesake rotten. "Now then," Hermione said, standing in front of her daughter. "Bag, jumper," she said, zipping up Rose's jumper despite the heat and the fact the girl was also wearing shorts, her knees scuffed from a summers worth of quidditch and other outdoor activities at The Burrow.

"Yes, mum, I know," Rose said, rolling her eyes theatrically and Hermione held back a laugh at how much her little girl had grown up over the years. Without hesitating, Hermione pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her daughter neck. Rose wasted no time in returning the hug, her slim arms familiar around her mother's waist, her face buried against her mother's chest.

"I love you," Hermione said, kissing her daughters head of curls, feeling Fred as he came to stand beside her.

"I love you too," Rose replied, pulling away at the sound of James and Teddy shouting from the doorway. Something about how they needed to get a good compartment before they were all gone. "I'm coming!" Rose shouted back, the boys shying away slightly before disappearing.

"Not before saying goodbye to me, I hope," Came a voice and Hermione watched her daughter's eyes as they lit up.

"Draco!" the girl shouted, barrelling into her very first father-figure's arms, the pale haired man lifting her up as she squealed in delight, before setting her back down on the platform.

"Enjoy your first year, Rose," he said, looking into the girl's eyes as she smiled up at him. "Make friends, get onto the Quidditch team, and make sure you're sorted into Slytherin,"

"No way! Gryffindor!" Fred called, followed by the agreement of all the other Weasley's. "Your son will be the Slytherin." Fred said, smirking at Draco. Scorpius was Draco's only child so far with his new wife Astoria, having been born before the two of them had even been married. He was nearly six now. Turns out Draco and Summer just weren't meant to be.

"We've already got one Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw," Draco said, indicating towards the train where Teddy, Victoire and James could be seen from the window.

"We are not sure Victoire will be Ravenclaw," Fleur interrupted, her voice still retaining its accent after all these years. "She may a Gryffindor like 'er father." She said, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek.

"She's eleven years old and can already speak two languages, read three and play the piano. She's a Ravenclaw alright," George said, remembering all the times Victoire had spoken to him in French, or read to him in Latin. It was impressive to say the least. Dominique could do it too, of course, but she found anything to do with learning dull if it didn't involve magic of some kind.

"We need a Slytherin to balance it out," Draco said reasonably and Hermione shook her head, laughing slightly to herself.

"Whatever house you're in you know we'll still love you," Hermione said and Rose nodded.

"I wont if you're a Slytherin-"

"Dad!" Rose shouted and Fred laughed, sweeping her into a quick hug.

"I'm joking, Rosie, but hurry up or you'll miss the train," Fred said, manoeuvring to kiss atop her fiery curls while still holding Georgina on his hip.

"Okay, goodbye everyone!" She said moving to run to the train. "Wait!" She shouted before running back again.

"What? What've you forgotten?" Hermione asked, her eyes panicked, her mind slipping back into 'mother-mode' as Fred so kindly called it. Rose didn't say anything, just barrelled back into her mother, wrapping her in one last hug.

"I love you, Mum," she said before turning and disappearing into the crowd, only reappearing again in the compartment with Teddy, James and Victoire, immediately shoving James out of the way to sit by the window.

Draco, Fred and Hermione all watched on, Hermione with tears in her eyes as Rose waved from inside the compartment, opening the small wicker basket to reveal a very large, very angry looking ginger cat that moved to sit on her lap.

"I don't know how that monster came back, Hermione, but I'm glad you've sent it away," Fred said, watching as Rose petted Crookshanks affectionately while waving at her parents with the other hand.

"She needs someone watching over her," she said with a sniffle, not bothering to wipe her eyes as the tears fell, watching from the platform as the train began to move, taking her little girl away from her for nearly a whole year.

"You know what, Hermione?" Draco said, his fingers threading through hers as he too watched the girl he'd grown to love like his own child as she waved, the train moving until it was out of sight. "You raised her perfectly. She really couldn't have asked for a better mum." He finished and Hermione smiled at him, not trusting herself to speak just yet, just tightening her grip on his hand.

"He's right, love," Fred said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Hermione sought Fred's free hand, the one not holding Georgina and squeezed, looking at two of the most important men in her life.

"I never could have done it without you." She said with a watery smile. "Either of you."

* * *

Now, whenever somebody asked about Hermione Granger, the answers really did tend to vary. Many people only knew her from school and would refer to her for what they knew – 'She's the brightest witch of her age', 'She's part of the golden trio', 'She's a war hero', but they were only scraping the surface. It was only when you asked her family, those who loved her, that the truest and most passionate answers would emerge.

'She's the greatest sister I could have asked for.', one would say, 'She's the one who holds us together.' would say another, 'She's my family.' Or 'She's the love of my life.'. But perhaps the single most important one for Hermione Granger was one person's response in particular.

'She's my mother, and she's the greatest witch to ever walk this Earth', would say the young girl with the fiery red, untameable curls as she sat at the Slytherin table on her first night at Hogwarts, speaking to any and all who asked and even those who didn't, 'And she stood up to The Dark Lord and helped to build this future for us. Oh! And one time, she punched Draco Malfoy in the face,'

All of that was enough for Hermione, for after all this time, all the trials and tribulations, all the bloodshed and loss, the running and the hiding, she'd finally found her way from the perfect start to the finish line.

She'd found her way back home.


End file.
